Verde olivo, Verde aqua
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: La manera en como su primer amor, Levi, la rechazó y que tenga que verlo todos sus días en su propia casa, hacen que Carolina no se de una oportunidad de tener una relación ¿Podría ser diferente con Eren, el chico que se le declaró? Levi x OC x Eren
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes**

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia con personaje original :D **

**Antes de que comiencen a leer:**

– **El fic es Levi x OC x Eren**

– **El nombre de la protagonista es Carolina**

– **Aquí Levi no es un Ackerman, se llamará Levi Rivaille, además tiene madre.**

– **La historia va dedicada a una amiga mía como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños :D Felicidades! Y espero que te guste.**

**Los personajes excepto por tres (Carolina, el papá de ella y la mamá de Levi) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

.

.

.

.

–**LEVI–**

"_Comenzaba mi secundaria cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse. De los divorcios hay de todo tipo: unos son tranquilos, en donde la pareja decide llegar a un acuerdo, y si hay hijos la custodia se la dan a la madre y el padre los visita. Hay otros que son la perfecta representación de una guerra, donde la mujer o el hombre quiere mas dinero para la custodia, utilizando a los hijos como un pretexto para conseguirlo, llevándose incluso años en llegar a un acuerdo. Por mi parte, no era ni el primero ni el segundo. Respecto a la cantidad de dinero recibida para mi madre no hubo problema por ambos lados, "llevaron la fiesta en paz"... Hasta cuando se llego al tema de mi custodia. Mi madre inmediatamente se negó a tenerme bajo su responsabilidad, a lo cual a papá no le causó nada de gracia. Algunas acciones bien intencionadas pueden tener malos resultados, y acá fue un caso. Mamá explicó que le decidía dar la custodia a papá por que sabía que el me cuidaría mejor, a comparación de ella. En ese momento la comprendí ya que era verdad, debido a que ella trabajaba casi todo el día, al que más veía y el que me ha cuidado más es mi papá. Después de eso se llego a la conclusión que viviría con papá y mamá vendría a visitarme. El divorcio se arregló en cinco meses..."_

Era un día algo nublado. El _avanza_ color gris se estacionó en el garage de la casa, saliendo de el un hombre alto de tez bronceada, pelo negro y ojos grises con un par de bolsas del supermercado y una de papel en su otro brazo. Entrando a la casa, vió una chamarra color guinda colgada en la entrada, ya había llegado a casa de la escuela.

–¡Caro, ya llegue!

–Hola papá–una cabecilla azabache y de ojos castaños se asomó por arriba del sillón–Bienvenido.

–Creí que estabas en tu cuarto...

–Solo fui a dejar mis cosas y a cambiarme el uniforme–respondió tranquilamente la niña, dejando por un lado el libro que leía.

Carolina era una niña que iba en tercero de secundaria, de cabello negro ondulado llegándole a la cintura, ojos castaños y piel levemente bronceado. Alguien comúnmente calmada y apasionada a la lectura.

–¿Qué quieres comer?–preguntó ella, entrando a la cocina, seguida de Gregor, su padre–¿Filete? ¿Guisado de pollo? ¿Sopa de Champiñones?

–Tengo una idea mejor–Gregor sonrió y sacó de la bolsa de papel un recipiente de aluminio cuadrado de un tamaño aceptable, depositándolo en la mesa.

–Perfecto–caminó ella hacia la alacena para sacar dos platos y unos cubiertos–Hace mucho que quería Lasaña.

–Lo sé–ambos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer. A Caro simplemente le gustaba mucho la Lasaña, por eso su padre había decidido pasar al restaurante italiano que solían ir.

–Por cierto, te tengo una pregunta–después de varios minutos, habló a su hija, quien lo volteó a ver–¿Que te parecería tener la oportunidad de aprender francés?

–¿Francés?–Caro alzó una ceja a la tan repentina pregunta–Pues... Bien, supongo... Aunque me interesaría más el alemán... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–¿Te acuerdas que te comenté de alguien que se llama Astrid?

–¿La mujer con la que tuviste problemas en el supermercado por que creyó que le habías tocado el trasero cuando en realidad fue el cesto que traías en la mano?

–Si...

–¿Y que por esa razón tardaste como dos horas ya que intentabas decir lo que paso pero ella insistía en que eras un pervertido?

–Si...

–¿Y que después de todo eso, por una extraña razón al final se estaban llevando bien y hasta disculpas te pidió?

–Exactamente...

–Ok... Y ¿que tiene que ver ella?–la azabache frunció levemente el ceño.

Gregor dejó el cubierto por un lado, tardando un poco en mirar a su hija–Verás... El otro día, fuimos a tomar un café...

–Wow wow wow wow–dejó caer su cubierto, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa como platos–¿Como que a tomar un café? ¿En que momento se pusieron de acuerdo? ¿¡A que hora empezaron a comunicarse!?

–Perdón, perdón. No te había comentado de eso. Nos pasamos los teléfonos ese día en el supermercado ¿De acuerdo?–la azabache ladeó una ceja, no cabía duda que su papá la estaba impresionando. Gregor carraspeó la garganta para seguir hablando–Como te decía, el otro día que nos fuimos a tomar el café, me comentó que tenía un hijo universitario que sabía francés, y que si en algún momento te interesaba aprenderlo, podía darte clases, suena bien ¿no?

–¿Suena bien para mi o para ti?–contestó Caro, cruzando los brazos. Conocía a Gregor, y no era la clase de personas que le pasaba el teléfono a cualquiera, a alguien que acaba de conocer hace un par de horas–¿Te interesa no?

–Carolina–respondió su padre con un tono de voz más duro.

Ella suspiró y relajó su postura. "Le interesa pero no lo va a aceptar". Realmente no le veía nada de malo, al fin y al cabo Gregor era libre para tener alguna relación. Era lista, sabía que las dichosas clases de francés eran una buena excusa para volverse a ver...

...

Caminó hacia el lado derecho al divisar en la esquina el nombre de la calle.

_"Una casa color durazno de dos pisos y portón negro... A unas cuantas casas hacia la derecha... Ah, ahí está..."_

Paró en frente del portón, leyendo "Rivaille" en la placa que se encontraba a lado del timbre. Lo tocó, esperando a que alguien saliera. Unos momentos después, una mujer asomó medio cuerpo, y al ver quien era, sonrió y se acercó al portón.

–¡Hola!–saludó con un tono cariñoso–Tu debes ser Caro ¿no?

–Si, mucho gusto… ¿señora Rivaille?

–Puedes cambiar Rivaille por Astrid, se oye demasiado formal–abrió el portón y se movió para un lado–Pasa. Mi hijo aún no llega de la universidad pero ya no ha de tardar.

Caro sonrió discretamente, aceptando el paso.

–¿Gustas tomar o comer algo?–preguntó Astrid ya adentro de la casa.

–Asi estoy bien, gracias.

Al final había aceptado tomar las clases por dos razones: aunque en verdad no le interesara el francés, conocer otro idioma le podría funcionar en un futuro, y además quería conocer en persona a la llamada Astrid.

_"Una persona de baja estatura, cabello negro a los hombros y ojos verde olivo, de cuerpo dotado sin llegar a ser voluptuoso y en complexión se ve bastante joven a comparación de su edad. Debo admitir que es atractiva, además por ahora ha sido amable..."_

Pocos momentos después de haber hecho su escaneo mental, se oyó el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose, dejando oír una voz grave.

–Ya llegué...

–Bienvenido, Levi–la ojiverde se acercó hacia la sala, señalándole al recién llegado que se acercara.

Caro miró de reojo y siguió con la mirada el cuerpo que se movió hacia donde estaban ellas. De cabellos negros, ojos verde olivo acompañando una mirada seria, de altura un poco más alta que la mujer. Si no fuera por que sabía que era el hijo de Astrid, podrían pasar de gemelos.

–¿Y ella es?–preguntó el muchacho, volteándola a ver, quien se sintió algo incómoda.

–Vaya modales jovencito. Ella es Caro, hace un par de días hablamos de este tema...

–Tch–el ojiverde chasqueó la lengua, para después dirigir su mano derecha hacia la puberta, quien no había reaccionado–¿No sabes saludar mocosa?

–¡Ah! Perdón, perdón–la azabache reaccionó y se paró, dándose cuenta que ambos medían prácticamente lo mismo "Wow, si que es de baja estatura"–Soy Carolina–le dijo algo nerviosa, respondiendo el saludo–mucho gusto.

–...Levi. Igualmente...

Bueno, esa introducción había sido algo brusca, mas por parte del llamado Levi. Aun así, ella no lo tomó a mal. Había sido brusca, pero no grosera. _"De seguro así es su manera de ser... Aún así es algo atractivo... Espera ¿qué?..."_

–Bueno, los dejo para que comiencen–comenta Astrid, sacándola de su trance–Estaré ocupándome de algunas cosas en la casa...

Dicho esto, la azabache fue escaleras arriba, dejándolos solos en la sala. Levi se movió hacia el comedor en silencio. Caro lo siguió y lo imitó al sentarse en una de las sillas del mueble.

–Respóndeme con sinceridad–dijo Levi, cruzándose de brazos y acomodando su espalda hacia atrás–¿Estás aquí por tu voluntad o solo estaré perdiendo mi tiempo?

–¿Disculpa?–respondió Carolina, pestañeando un par de veces al oírlo.

–Deja de hacerte la idiota que la verdad el papel no te queda. Ambos sabemos que nuestros padres fueron los que tuvieron la brillante idea de estas clases de mierda. Y si vas a estar aquí en mi casa con mal humor por que te obligaron y no estas dispuesta a aprender francés de verdad, entonces ahí está la puerta...

–¡Un momento! ¡Que seas mayor no te da derecho a...

–Silencio que aún no termino–la interrumpió en seco, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda–Por otro lado, si en verdad quieres aprender, mi meta será que más adelante puedas hablar el francés tan fluidamente que ni se note que no es tu lengua madre. Daré mi esfuerzo y tiempo para que así sea y tu lo harás también. Es una orden. Entonces... ¿Qué escoges?

Wow. Simplemente wow. La había dejado completamente sin habla. Levi la miró con sus ojos verdosos pacientemente, esperando su respuesta. Caro no pudo seguir manteniendo esa conexión, así que movió la mirada para otro lado.

–Si soy sincera, el francés no era mi primera opción para aprender alguna lengua extranjera. Sin embargo también se que es una oportunidad que puedo aprovechar. Más adelante aprenderé alemán, lo haré, pero para ese momento ya sabré otro idioma, así que... Si, si lo quiero aprender...

El silencio se coló entre ellos por varios momentos. Carolina jugaba con sus manos debajo de la mesa, sintiendo la mirada aún sobre ella. No le daba miedo, pero si la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

–Con eso es suficiente–contestó el azabache, dejándole ver una sonrisa discreta. Los pómulos de la azabache se sonrojaron levemente. Entonces si sonreía...

–Tenías que traer un cuaderno.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí... Si lo traje...–respondió por lo bajo, sacando uno de su morral.

_"Bueno, tal vez esto no esta tan mal después de todo"_

...

Pasaron varios meses, y para después de este tiempo, a Carolina solo le faltaba saber hablar fluidamente el francés. Durante ese tiempo, la relación entre ella y Levi se hizo más estrecha, lo que hizo que tanto ellos como sus papás se reunieran en la casa de unos y la casa de los otros. Los dos azabaches se llevaban bien, tenían confianza y buena comunicación entre ellos. Varias veces el había ido por ella a la escuela, la había llevado a pasear después de clases o en días libres. Incluso había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su universidad y algunas amistades, como Erwin, un muchacho alto, cejón y rubio, una castaña de lentes algo loca llamada Hanji que siempre le decía _"cariño"_ cuando la veía, ambos un año mayor que Levi. Auruo, un chico de pelo castaño oxidado y que se veía mucho más grande de su edad, Erd y Gunther, uno de cabello rubio en coleta y el otro de cabello negro, y Petra, una muy amable chica de cabellos y ojos miel que siempre le hablaba de una manera materna, los cuatro de la misma edad que el azabache.

Fue así también como Caro se dió cuenta de la manera en como Levi se relacionaba con sus amistades, la manera en como trataba a las mujeres... Y que era totalmente diferente a como la trataba a ella. Con Hanji era como si estuviera con otro hombre, entre ellos se decían _"enano gruñón" _ y _"cuatro ojos de mierda"_, Levi llegaba a golpearla en los hombros, los brazos, las piernas o le daba un zape en la cabeza, y la chica simplemente se reía. Con Petra era más tranquilo, pero aunque le hablaba de manera amable nunca sonreía. En cambio, tenía atenciones con ella, le hablaba-aunque no todo el tiempo pero lo hacía-de una manera incluso algo cariñosa y de un tono totalmente diferente, y sonreía. Esto hizo que Caro sintiera cierta calidez en su pecho, que se sintiera especial. Y después de varios meses de convivio, simplemente no pudo evitar verlo solamente atractivo. Se ponía algo nerviosa estando cerca de él, se sentía algo celosa al ver que llegaba a ser amable con Petra, su rostro se coloraba al tenerlo demasiado cerca. Carolina se había enamorado de Levi. Y el dilema que tenía era si decírselo o no...

–_¿Vous pensiez que le film?(1)_–le preguntó Levi un día cuando ambos salieron del cine. Algunas veces le hablaba en francés de repente para que fuera practicando.

–_Ehm... Ce ne était... pas si mal que ça, mais si était très long... lorsque le naufrage... naufrage était presque endormi, je(2)_–respondió lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque se trabó en algunas partes, no había cometido ningún error al hablar. Se dio cuenta al ver la sonrisa de Levi, indicándole que lo había hecho bien.

–_Je suis également d'accord que ce est long, mais même si je ne aime pas la romance, aime(3)._

Caro sintió como el color se le subió al rostro. Había descubierto que disfrutaba oír como Levi hablaba el francés. Típico del idioma del amor.

–_Si vous ne aimez pas... la romance Pourquoi ne... voyons-nous?(4)_–preguntó entrecortadamente. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para preguntar y además, estaba nerviosa de la respuesta, por alguna razón. Sin embargo, esa respuesta no llegaba. Levi no decía nada. _"¿Será que lo está pensando? ¿Pensando como responderme o el por que ver una película de romance cuando fuimos los dos solos?"_

–_La vérité ne sais pas_–finalmente, habló. Dirigió su mano hacia el cabello recogido en medio chongo de Caro y lo revolvió cariñosamente, volviéndole a sonreír de lado–_peut-être parce que si vous aucun problème(5)_

_"Tal vez por que si es contigo no hay problema..."_

Las palabras tanto en francés como en español retumbaron en la cabeza de Caro una y otra vez. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el color se acumuló en su rostro, especialmente en sus mejillas, sus piernas se tambalearon y por eso decidió dejar de caminar. Levi paró unos pasos adelante, viéndola algo extrañado.

–_Êtes-vous d'accord?(6)..._

_"Es el momento... El momento adecuado para que pueda decirlo"_ las manos de la azabache temblaron al apretarse en puños. Estaba nerviosa, estaba decidiendo si debía continuar o no _"Puedo decirlo... Quiero decirlo..."_

–Levi...–susurró, pero al oír su voz, tragó saliva, y abrió la boca para hablar lo más firme que podía...

–_Je te aime_, Levi(7)...

Lo dijo. Lo había dicho, finalmente. Levi, quien mantenía la mayoría de su tiempo el mismo semblante, en ese momento se le cambió radicalmente a uno sorprendido. Ambos en silencio, en medio del parque que se encontraba de camino a casa, casi oscureciendo.

Las ansias carcomían a la ojicastaña. Sabía que arriesgaba la amistad que ambos tenían, sabía que había más posibilidades de que la rechazara. Estaba lista para lo que fuera... Casi. Esperaba cualquier cosa... Menos lo que pasó...

Levi, finalmente, cambió su semblante a uno fruncido acompañado de una mueca visible en su rostro, y respondió, con un tono tan hiriente, que si hubiera sido un cuchillo, Caro hubiera muerto en ese momento...

–¿Que mierda estás diciendo?...

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece algún review? :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Es bastante difícil que pueda actualizar cada semana o que diga algún día específico, más ahorita por lo atareada que estoy con la escuela ;-; pero tengan mi palabra que tarde lo que me tarde NUNCA DEJARÉ UN FIC PENDIENTE Y LO TERMINARÉ HASTA EL FINAL. Y ya que tomo ese tema, si alguien lee "My heart will go on" *sonido**** de grillos***** se que me he tardado demasiado con el capítulo pero no había podido escribir casi nada, además que lo empecé de nuevo por que no me estaba agradando como quedaba.**

**Aquí abajo les dejo la pequeña conversación en francés de Levi y Caro:**

_**(1)¿Qué te pareció la película?**_

_**(2)¿No estuvo tan mal, pero si estuvo muy larga. En el momento del hundimiento casi me estaba durmiendo.**_

_**(3)También estoy de acuerdo con que está larga, pero aunque no me gusta el romance, la disfrute.**_

_**(4)Si no te gusta el romance ¿Por qué entramos a verla?**_

_**(5)La verdad no lo sé... Tal vez por que si es contigo no hay problema**_

_**(6)¿Estás bien?**_

_**(7)Te amo, Levi**_

**Espero verlos pronto :D**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writter 04**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes :D He aquí el nuevo capítulo! **

**A partir de aquí saldrán otros personajes de SNK, como nota quiero decir que varios tendrán la misma edad que tienen en la serie, pero a otros las voy a cambiar.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, a excepción de Carolina, Gregor, Astrid y un nuevo personaje que saldrá en el capítulo.**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura ;)**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**CAROLINA–**

_Cinco años después…_

–Ca-ri-to… ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy en la tarde?

–Ir a mi casa ¿Por qué?

–¿Vamos al cine? Ya sabes, está esa película de la que todos hablan, que es muy buena…

Los ojos castaños se desviaron del libro que leía, topándose con los avellana de enfrente. Elevó una ceja y cerró el libro, sin desviar la vista.

–¿Qué tramas, Emma?

–¿Tramar qué?

–Te conozco. Cuando miras de esa forma es por que estás ocultando algo, en este caso por que tienes otra intención–la chica cruzó los brazos en frente de su blusa verde oscuro con mangas de encaje negro–No solo iríamos tu y yo ¿verdad?

–¡Hay vamos! ¿Que no pueden ir dos buenas amigas al cine juntas?–la de ojos avellana dijo imitando a Caro, quien solo la veía seriamente. El silencio era muy profundo aunque alrededor hubiera otros estudiantes hablando. Finalmente, Emma suspiró e hizo una mueca–Ok, tal vez le dije a Jean al respecto… y a Marco… para que nos acompañaran…

–…

–¡Ya deja de mirarme así!

–Habías planeado una cita doble–Caro abrió nuevamente el libro, regresando a su lectura–Que predecible eres ¿sabes? No es la primera vez que lo haces.

–Pero… pero… pero…–decía repetida y nerviosamente Emma, mientras que se apuraba a sentarse ahora a lado de su amiga–Mira, si tan solo te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a Marco…

–No.

–¡Pero por qué no maldición!–exclamó la chica, pataleando como niña pequeña con sus botines–Es un chico amable, caballeroso, simpático, inteligente y tienen en común varias cosas como la lectura y la carrera que están cursando ¿¡Cual es el "pero" que le pones mujer!?

–Que no quiero tener una relación… además Marco no es mi tipo.

–… Sabes que… me rindo…–Emma bajó sus brazos y dejó caer su espalda hacia atrás, suspirando cansadamente–Esta es la última vez que intento sacarte una cita, en serio.

–Siendo sincera–respondió Caro, cerrando su libro al ver entrar al maestro de Matemáticas Financieras–ya te habías tardado.

Carolina ahora era una universitaria cursando su segundo año de Administración de Empresas. Su cabello azabache ahora lo traía un poco arriba de sus hombros. Adiós uniformes, hola a los converse, botas, zapatos de meter, pantalones skinny de mezclilla o negros y blusas de botones y encajes.

Emma, la mejor amiga de Caro, era una linda chica con pecas en su cara, ojos avellana y cabello pelirrojo natural que le llegaba abajo de sus hombros. Le gustaba traer vestidos de cuadros y florales, blusas de holanes y pantalones o shorts. En varios aspectos era totalmente diferente a la azabache, excepto en que les gustaba leer, las botas y que cursaban la misma carrera. A pesar de todo, ambas eran cercanas y la personalidad siempre optimista de Emma se amoldaba perfectamente con la tranquila de Carolina.

–Es todo por hoy–dijo el maestro, a lo cual los alumnos se dispusieron a pararse de sus asientos para la siguiente clase.

–Ya no estés enojada–comentó Caro, viendo el puchero de la pelirroja.

–No lo estoy...

–Cuando haces pucheros lo estás.

Emma rodó los ojos, desinflando sus cachetes–Por lo menos no me dejes en mal y acompáñanos hoy...

–Tu solita fuiste la que se metió en ese lío–ambas muchachas se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería–solo dile que me cambiaron el turno en el trabajo de imprevisto y ya.

–Pero estaré aburrida si no vas tu.

–Por favor vas con tu novio, eso ni tu misma te lo crees. El que estaría sufriendo en medio de tanta cursilería tuya y de Jean sería el pobre Marco.

Emma solo dejó escapar una risa cargada de sarcasmo por el comentario. En ese momento, una mano se posó en la mesa, a lado de la de Caro _"Hay genial..."_

–Hola Caro.

–Hola Reiner–contestó la ojicastaña, volteando a ver al rubio que le sonreía–¿Se te ofrece algo?

–Simplemente te vi y quise saludarte.

–Que detalle de tu parte... ¿Algo más?

Reiner se rió en lo bajo, agachándose para estar al nivel de Caro que seguía sentada–Como siempre de directa. Habrá una fiesta en la casa de Ymir más tarde y quería invitarte a que me acompañaras...

–Hay que lástima. Me encantaría pero ya tengo planes con mi amiga que ignoraste completamente–respondió Caro, parándose de la silla y agarrando a Emma del brazo–Será para la próxima. Nos vemos, tenemos clases...

Dicho esto Caro salió arrastrando a Emma, mientras que Reiner las veía irse, suspirando de cansancio y cruzando los brazos.

–¿Que tal salió todo?–preguntó el amigo moreno azabache de Reiner, Berthlodt, cuando este se volvió a sentar en su mesa.

–¿Tu que crees?

–Te lo advertí. Sabes que Caro es un hueso duro de roer–respondió Berthlodt, recibiendo una mueca por parte de su amigo.

...

Antes de llegar a su casa, Caro decidió pasar a la tienda por una bebida. Debido al calor, no estaba mal un té helado de limón. Además necesitaba refrescar su cuerpo, y su mente...

_"–Carolina ¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

–_¿Qué fue qué?_

–_¡Reiner se te estaba insinuando! _

–_Me invitó a una fiesta._

–_¡Como su acompañante! Si no vas a ir al cine conmigo ¿entonces por que dejaste pasar esa oportunidad?_

–_¿Si no voy por una relación seria para que perder el tiempo?_

–_...–Emma elevó una ceja ante la terquedad de Caro, quien sentía la mirada avellana sobre ella._

–_¿Qué?_

–_¿Exactamente por que estás en contra de tener un noviazgo?_

–_Simplemente no quiero._

–_No, eso no es cierto–la pelirroja se puso en frente del camino de la azabache, tomándola de los hombros–No haces algo a menos que tengas una razón ¿Cual es?..._

_Caro sabía que Emma no descansaría hasta saber la razón. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, y no pensaba hacerlo, ni siquiera su mejor amiga–Un noviazgo es una pérdida de tiempo._

–_Ok... Entonces piensas morir sola rodeada de gatos..._

–_No, idiota–contestó Caro con una sonrisa, jalándole uno de sus cachetes–En el futuro no se, pero por ahora no quiero saber nada de romance."_

La ojicastaña suspiró cansadamente, dirigiéndose hacia la caja...

–Carolina–una voz masculina se oyó atrás de ella, haciéndola voltear para ver a un hombre de cabello y barba negra y lentes. Como no reconocerlo, su maestro de Biología en la preparatoria, Grisha Jaeger.

–Maestro Jaeger–dijo Carolina, sonriéndole al señor que se acercaba a ella–Que gusto verlo.

–Lo mismo digo ¿Qué tal la universidad?

–Bastante bien, gracias ¿Y usted? ¿Como está su familia?

–Mi esposa con la casa, comenzó a dar clases particulares de piano, hace un par de meses–el azabache suspiró cansadamente y se quitó los lentes–el que me preocupa un poco es mi hijo.

–¿Rebeldía?

–De hecho no, el problema es la escuela. Ha estado batallando con unas materias, sobre todo matemáticas...

–¿Y no ha pensado en tutorías?

–Le he recomendado algunos, incluso le he incitado con alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo, pero simplemente no quiere...–Grisha volvió a ponerse los lentes después de haberlos limpiado, quedando en silencio por un momento. De repente, una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, teniendo una idea–Tu podrías ayudarme.

–¿Yo?

–Eres buena con las matemáticas, y le podría servir que alguien cerca de su edad le ayude ¿Que te parece?

–Pues... no se...–Caro rascó levemente su nuca por inercia–No podría todos los días...

–No hay problema, se que tienes trabajo y universidad. Podrías hacerlo un par de veces a la semana, pero en serio, a mi hijo le sería de mucha ayuda. Te pagaré, no hay problema.

–Créame que no es por el dinero, maestro Jaeger–respondió Caro, riéndose levemente–¿Que le parece si le llamo mas tarde? Así checo si podría y en que días.

Grisha, que tenía su mano agarrada en su barbilla, afirmó con la cabeza–Me parece una buena idea. Muchas gracias, Carolina, en serio.

–Descuide, no hay problema... Por cierto ¿como era que se llamaba su hijo?

–Eren...

...

Estando cerca de su casa notó el carro de su padre, indicando que ya había llegado. Sin embargo, al notar el carro Mercedes negro a lado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. _"Maldición…"_

No podía escapar, al fin y al cabo también vivía en la misma ciudad. Con pasos lentos y pesados entró a su casa, oyendo las voces alegres de su padre... y su madrastra.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, cerró la puerta como si de cristal se tratara, al igual que sus pasos directos a la escalera...

–Estas entrando a tu casa, no robando una–la voz masculina resonó en el silencio y su concentración, asustándola. Al voltear y ver al azabache centímetros más bajos que ella de ojos verde olivo, rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos–¿Pensabas subir sin saludar?

–No necesito saludar a nadie, Levi.

–A mamá y Gregor si.

Caro se mordió la mejilla interna, pasando por un lado de el para dirigirse y entrar a la cocina.

–Hola–dijo apoyándose en la mesa, donde se encontraban acomodando los platos Gregor y Astrid. El cabello de la azabache había crecido hasta su cintura, el cual lo peinaba en una trenza que caía por su hombro, y unas leves arrugas se le notaban al sonreír. Gregor, por su parte, también tenía algunas arrugas en su cara y varias canas pintaban su cabello negro.

¿Qué había pasado durante esos cinco años? Gregor había decidido sentar cabeza nuevamente, por lo que casi dos años después de conocerla, el y Astrid se casaron. Si, se casaron. Así fue como Astrid se volvió la madrastra de Caro... **y Levi, en su hermanastro.**

–Hola cariño–respondió Astrid con una sonrisa. La forma amable de la azabache no había cambiado, y le había tomado un profundo cariño a su hijastra–llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

–Levi trajo comida–comentó Gregor, sentándose en la mesa–lasaña y pollo envinado...

–Gracias, pero coman ustedes–contestó Caro amablemente–hace no mucho que comí con Emma. Estaré en mi cuarto...

Dicho esto, la azabache giró para salir de la cocina, pasando de largo al ojiverde que estaba apoyado en la puerta.

–Vaya, creí que querría al menos un poco de lasaña, con lo que le encanta...

–Tal vez tuvo un mal día cariño, hay que dejar que descanse–comentó Astrid, sentándose–ven Levi, comamos.

–Me lavaré las manos–comentó el azabache, dirigiéndose al baño de la planta baja. Astrid lo vió irse y no pude evitar suspirar.

–¿Sucede algo?

–No... no precisamente–comentó algo pensativa–¿Nunca te has preguntado si habrá pasado algo entre Levi y Caro? Antes se llevaban tan bien...

Gregor tampoco lo sabía. Los primeros meses casados con Astrid le preocupaba que a Caro no le agradaba, pero al hablar con ella, su hija le había dicho que no era eso y que no se preocupara. Gregor le había creído, y era cierto, ella era respetuosa y amigable con su esposa, pero con Levi era distante y fría. Al ojigris también le inquietaba eso, pero ya había intentado descubrir el problema y nunca lo pudo averiguar. Por eso, simplemente le sonrió a Astrid y acarició su mano.

Por su parte, Caro entrando a su cuarto se tiró boca arriba sobre su cama. Mirando el techo, frunció levemente el ceño.

"_**¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?"**_

Otra vez. Otra vez esa maldita frase escupida con veneno estaba rondando por su cabeza.

–_Putain de nain_(1)–susurró en medio del silencio, girándose para quedar mirando la pared. Simplemente no soportaba que Levi le hablara como si nada.

Después de aquel tan horrible e incómodo momento, Caro no pensó dos veces para darle un puñetazo en el estómago al ojiverde y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa. Afortunadamente Gregor no se encontraba en ese momento y pudo llorar hasta que no pudo más. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, ya que dos días después sin verse ni comunicarse, las dos pequeñas familias fueron a cenar, y Levi le había hablado como si nada hubiera sucedido. Caro había esperado que la ignorara, que le reprochara, o al menos que le diera una explicación del por qué esa respuesta, pero nada. Y eso había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

_"El problema no es que me rechazara, si no la manera en como lo hizo"_

Dos años después las dos familias comenzaron a vivir juntas, un martirio para la ojicastaña. Para el próximo año Levi se fue al extranjero a estudiar su último año de universidad, dejándola más relajada y pensando que se quedaría allá, pero no, había regresado, vivía y trabajaba en la misma ciudad, viniendo a la casa de visita cada dos o tres días, teniendo que verle seguido...

Caro entonces se irguió de la cama, para después voltear a ver su teléfono que se encontraba en su mesa de noche.

_"Eres buena con las matemáticas, y le podría servir que alguien cerca de su edad le ayude..."_

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era mala idea. Podía aceptar la oferta de Grisha para los Jueves y Sábados, ya que trabajaba los Lunes, Martes y Viernes. Y así tendría la mayoría de sus tardes ocupados. La azabache agarró su celular y buscó el número de Grisha, decidida y orgullosa de su conclusión.

...

Dio un largo sorbo a su refresco, dejando el vaso a la mitad. Apoyó su mano sobre su barbilla mirando hacia la ventana que daba la calle, donde pasaba la gente.

_"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo"_ pensó en su interior, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. No entendía por que su padre insistía tanto en que tuviera un tutor, al fin y al cabo saldría el mismo resultado y reprobaría. Pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, ambos perderían. Además ¿Por qué tenía que ser saliendo de la escuela? Lo que más quería era quitarse el molesto uniforme de la escuela.

Oyó que la puerta del restaurante se abría, dejando ver a una muchacha de cabello azabache agarrado en una diminuta coleta arriba de su nuca, vestida con unos jeans negros, una camisa violeta a tres cuartos, chaleco nylon color negro y botines. Al parecer buscaba a alguien, y entonces su mirada verde aqua y castaña se conectaron, entonces la chica se acercó hacia donde estaba el.

–Hola–dijo la ojicastaña al llegar a la mesa–¿Eres Eren verdad?

–Si...

Ella sonrió y le tendió su mano–Mucho gusto, soy Carolina. Voy a ser tu tutora.

El castaño recibió su mano, simplemente sonriendo de lado. La llamada Carolina se sentó en la mesa, quedando en frente de Eren.

–¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo por mientras...

–Así estoy bien, gracias.

–De acuerdo–Caro apoyó sus brazos en la mesa–Veamos ¿Vas en tu tercer año de Preparatoria verdad? Y al parecer estás teniendo algunos problemas con Matemáticas…

–De hecho siempre los he tenido–contestó encogiendo los hombros–nunca me han gustado y solo las hago por que tengo que hacerlo.

–Ehmm… Bueno… ¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar?

–No se.

–¿No? ¿No tienes al menos una idea en mente?–preguntó ella con voz algo sorprendida–no se, algo así como "Si para última momento no decido que estudiar, me iré a tal carrera" al menos… algo así…

–En realidad nunca he pensado en el futuro ¿Para qué si es algo que aún no sucede?–contestó Eren, sonriéndole a Caro, de quien solo su ceja reaccionaba por un tic. _"Este es un bueno para nada, nada que ver con su papá"_

–Entonces… ¿También tienes dificultades con las demás materias o…

–De hecho no, realmente no salgo tan mal. Pero la Preparatoria ha sido difícil, y en cuanto a Matemáticas, he reprobado desde el año pasado la materia. De todos modos, no le veo el caso estudiar algo que no me servirá en la vida…

–B-Bueno… tal vez para tu vida de adulto no, dependiendo de lo que estudies, pero por ahora te sirve para tu futuro como estudiante, para que te gradúes. Y ese es el objetivo que debemos conseguir ¿Te parece?

–… Como sea…–respondió el castaño, encogiendo sus hombros.

"_Sigue siendo una pérdida de tiempo"_ pensó Eren.

"_Esto va a ser muy complicado"_ pensó Carolina.

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo!**

**Que les pareció? Merece algún review?**

**Me alegra que haya podido actualizar pronto :D Eren ya ha aparecido jojojo ¿Que creen que pasará ahora?**

_**(1) Maldito Enano.**_

**Espero verlos pronto**

**SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes D: perdón que me haya tardado tanto, pero estaba en exámenes y he tenido varios trabajos en equipo… y con lo que me encantan…**

**¡Pero aquí está! Finalmente acabé el capítulo tres :,D**

**Caro, Gordon, Astrid y Emma son personajes hechos por mí, y los demás son de Isayama.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**EREN–**

_"¿Habrá sido una buena idea?"_

Esa duda ocupaba la cabeza de Carolina después de un mes dándole tutorías de matemáticas a Eren Jaeger, el hijo de su antiguo maestro de Biología en la preparatoria.

No era que le diera flojera, pero simplemente estaba hartándose de la situación. Siempre era lo mismo: Caro le daba ejercicios para hacer, Eren no los hacía, daba la excusa que al intentar hacerlos no les había entendido, ella le explicaba de nuevo con los ejercicios, le explicaba otro tema y el decía que si entendía, y el mismo ciclo se había repetido así por cuatro semanas. Y lo peor es que quería enojarse con el, quería en serio, pero no podía. Eren era un chico tranquilo, amable y agradable, todo se lo decía con una sonrisa.

–Estúpido optimismo que tiene...

–¿Que?–comentó una voz masculina que la hizo volver a la realidad, la cual era la universidad y la compañía de Emma y Jean en la cafetería.

–Ah... perdón, estaba pensando en voz alta.

–¿Pasa algo?–preguntó Emma, alzando la ceja.

–Pues... no es algo que me quita el sueño, pero si está acabando con mi paciencia–respondió la azabache, soplando un mechón de cabello de su frente.

–No se por que me da la idea que es sobre el chico que le estás enseñando matemáticas.

–Si, es sobre eso–Caro suspiró, esta vez acomodando su cabello con sus manos–Ya no se que hacer para que ponga de su parte...

–¿Por que te complicas tanto la existencia?–comenta Jean, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Emma–si tanto te molesta, renuncia y listo.

–Tampoco quiero eso, si renuncio tendría que estar en las tardes en mi casa–"y tener que verle la cara a Levi" pensó–además, en serio me gustaría ayudarle. Va en su último año de preparatoria y no tiene ninguna carrera en mente. Por lo menos que salga con buenas calificaciones y ya luego el sabrá lo que hace.

–De acuerdo, si no quieres renunciar, pero tampoco quieres batallar con el, date tu lugar. Demuéstrale quien es la que manda.

Caro alzó una ceja al comentario del novio de su amiga–Eso no es necesario. Es un buen chico, su problema es que no intenta esforzarse.

Jean dejó escapar un suspiro cansado de su boca–Bueno, entonces no seas tan blanda con el. A lo que me refiero es que tu tienes el rol de maestra y él del alumno, los maestros regañan a los alumnos si es necesario. Así que si es necesario que le llames la atención, hazlo y ya, punto.

–... Supongo que tienes razón...

...

La campana para la hora del almuerzo sonó. El castaño se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a uno de los que estaban en frente.

–Armin ¿Me acompañas a comprar a la cafetería?

–Si, claro–comentó el ojiazul, parándose y siguiéndolo a la entrada del salón.

Eren cursaba el tercer año de la preparatoria, en el mismo salón se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, Armin, quien era un chico de estatura baja, cabello rubio, ojos azules y facciones finas. A comparación de Eren, Armin era un chico estudioso y con buenas calificaciones, pero eso si, ni loco se atrevía a ayudarle académicamente a su amigo. Sabía que era un reto, y por eso le sorprendía que una tutora fuera capaz de tenerle tolerancia. Demasiada.

–¿Sigues teniendo tutora no?–le preguntó a Eren, esperando ambos en la fila de la cafetería.

–Si.

–Wow...

–¿Wow que?–preguntó el ojiverde, extrañado por la expresión de Armin.

–Que ya haya aguantado un mes, es un nuevo récord.

–Vamos, no seas tan exagerado–respondió Eren, dando el dinero y llevándose consigo la hamburguesa que había comprado.

–Pero es la verdad, serás bueno en lo que son los deportes y lo que sea que tenga que ver con lo físico, pero académicamente podrías dar mas que ahora. Ok, eres distraído, apático en ese aspecto y flojo, pero si te esfuerzas lo lograrás...

–¿Quieres hamburguesa?

Armin rodó los ojos _"A eso me refiero"_–¿Por lo menos escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

–¿Decías algo de deportes no?

–Olvídalo...

Ambos se fueron al salón durante el resto del receso. Las clases continuaron normal durante el resto de la mañana hasta la ultima hora. El maestro no había asistido y podían salir más temprano.

–¿Te irás a casa Eren?

–No lo creo–respondió el trigüeño, bostezando–es Jueves, hoy me veo con Carolina.

–Ah cierto... Y ¿como es ella? Me refiero a físicamente.

Eren miró algo extrañado a su amigo por su repentina pregunta–¿Por qué el interés?

–Curiosidad–aclaró Armin–como casi no has hablado de ella a comparación de otros tutores anteriores que has tenido, me da la sensación que no te agrada o no la soportas y prefieres no comentar nada.

–No es eso, es solo que... No se, no hay nada extraordinario que contar de ella...

–Hmmm... ¿Qué edad tiene?

–La verdad ni se, pero esta en universidad.

–¿Una chica de universidad de la cual no tienes nada que decir?–respondió el ojiazul de una manera bromista a su amigo.

–Armin, no le he tomado esa clase de atención ¿ok?

–No le tomas ninguna clase de atención.

Eren simplemente rodó los ojos, volteando hacia otro e ignorando a su amigo. Algunas veces podía ser molesto si se lo proponía...

–¡Alto ahí ustedes dos!–una voz femenina exclamó, tomando imprevistamente de los brazos a ambos chicos. Al voltear se encuentran con la mirada marrón de la castaña peinada en coleta.

–¿Que pasó Sasha?

–Connie y yo vamos a ir a comer una hamburguesa, vengan a acompañarnos–respondió eufóricamente la chica, saltando en su lugar.

–Que flojera.

–¡Hay vamos Eren! Salimos temprano y hay que aprovecharlo ¿Siiiiiiiiii?

El trigüeño hizo una mueca, volteo a ver a su amigo quien solamente encogió los brazos.

–Bueno esta bien...

–¡Wuju!–exclamó felizmente la castaña, jalando a los muchachos del brazo.

_"Bueno, de todos modos necesito comer algo..."_

...

La bota golpeteaba algo nerviosa el piso, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta del café. La azabache volvió a mirar su teléfono _"Ya va más de una hora ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No no, no pienses así Carolina, de seguro se le presentó algo en la escuela y no ha tenido oportunidad de poder avisarte... Por eso no contesta el teléfono..."_

A pesar que se repetía eso una y otra vez, sin duda alguna estaba preocupada. Ya le había llamado varias veces a Eren pero le mandaba a buzón de voz, había llamado otras veces a su casa pero nadie contestaba.

_"Tal vez podría ir a buscarlo a su escuela, quien sabe si incluso tengo suerte y lo encuentro en el camino"_ dicho esto, se dispuso a pararse y salir a la calle. Mientras caminaba volteaba para varios lados, esperando visualizar al trigüeño ojos aqua. Y finalmente, después de unos quince minutos caminando, lo reconoció. En un restaurante de comida rápida. Hablando tranquilamente con unos amigos suyos en la salida.

_"Maldito desgraciado"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Caro pasó la calle, justo en el momento en que los muchachos se despedían y Eren comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Caro.

–Hola Carol...

–Veo que te diviertes–interrumpió la azabache, evitando con todo su ser que la sangre le hirviera mas de rabia–Que bueno, bien por ti... ¿A donde te dirigías ahora?

–Pues... contigo...–respondió Eren algo extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

–Ah, mira. Al menos si te acordabas que tenías compromiso conmigo. En la hora incorrecta, claro, pero al menos te acordabas.

–¿Que? Pero si aun no es la hora...

–No, Eren. Te equivocas–contestó Caro, mostrándole el teléfono para enseñarle la hora. En ese momento, los ojos de Eren se abrieron más de lo que estaban.

–Pero, yo creí que...

–Escúchame bien, Eren Jaeger. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer; tengo clases en la universidad, trabajos y una tesis que hacer, y también un empleo, y por el respeto que le tengo a tu papá, acepté ayudarte. Pero tampoco voy a dejar que me trates como una estúpida.

–E-espera, yo nunca he pensado eso...

–¿Y como no quieres que lo piense? Nunca me pones atención sobre lo que te explico, nunca haces los ejercicios que te pido, en pocas palabras, no pones de tu parte. Y hoy... ¿Tienes idea de cuantas malditas veces te llame? Yo estaba calentándome la cabeza pensando que te pudo haber pasado algo, cuando tu estabas tranquilamente por acá.

Eren simplemente seguía perplejo. Era la primera vez que la veía enojarse. Caro por su parte, respiró hondo y miró nuevamente al trigüeño.

–¿Sabes que? Esta bien. Si no quieres que te siga apoyando, tampoco tiene que ser a la fuerza–la azabache sacó un cuaderno de su morral y se lo dió a Eren, quien tardó en reaccionar–Tíralo o haz lo que quieras con el, ya es tuyo–dicho esto, la ojicastaña pasó por un lado de Eren y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su casa.

Eren se quedó ahí por unos minutos más, para después caminar en silencio hacia su casa. Guardó el cuaderno en su mochila y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

_"¿Como que me llamó varias veces? Ni siquiera sonó"_ Pensó algo irritado. Sin embargo, al checarlo, se dio cuenta el por qué _"Ah, se le acabó la batería"._

Al llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, por lo que subió a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama y se puso sus audífonos con su reproductor de música. Perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tal vez una hora o más. Entre el sonido de la música pudo escuchar desde abajo que la puerta se abría y las voces de sus padres. No le tomó gran importancia y siguió relajado, hasta que...

–Eren–Grisha llamó a su hijo, pero este no lo escuchaba–¡Eren!

Finalmente el castaño reaccionó, quitándose los audífonos y saliendo de su cuarto. Al bajar, vio a Grisha sentado en el comedor, con un semblante serio.

–¿Sí?

–Ven acá y siéntate.

El chico obedeció y se sentó a un lado del azabache de lentes, quien comenzó a hablar–Hace un rato que llegamos tu mamá y yo, chequé el teléfono de la casa y vi algunas llamadas perdidas. Al regresarlas resultó que eran de Carolina_–"¿También llamó a la casa?"_ Pensó Eren–Me dijo que ya no podría darte las tutorías ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

–¿Por que crees que hice algo?–preguntó Eren algo indignado.

–Por que te conozco y no sería la primera vez que pasara. Ahora explícate.

–Solo iba un poco tarde, es todo.

Grisha se quitó sus lentes y masajeó su nariz, suspirando cansadamente.

–Simplemente ya no se como ayudarte. No aceptas la ayuda que te doy, ni la de compañeros de trabajo ni de una alumna mía...

–Es una ex-alumna tuya.

–Quien fue una de las mejores de su generación. Si le hubieras dado una oportunidad...

–Yo jamás pedí apoyo–interrumpió Eren levantando más la voz–maldición, simplemente déjame hacer mi vida, no hay ninguna razón para tu caridad hacia mí.

–En primer lugar, me bajas tu tono de voz. Segundo, uno nunca hablo de caridad–Grisha sintió que la vena de su frente palpitaba. Incluso Carla, su esposa, asomó la cabeza desde la cocina–y tercero, la razón se dice sola con que eres mi hijo. Y si no lo entiendes así te lo diré: quiero que te vaya bien y no repruebes, que te esfuerces más y que tengas objetivos en la vida para el futuro.

–Eso sonó bastante poético para ti, papá.

Grisha volvió a ponerse los lentes, sintiendo un leve tic en su ceja–Ya vete, y te aviso que mañana saliendo de la escuela regresas y no sales en todo el fin de semana. Eso era todo lo que iba a decir.

Eren se paró y regresó a su cuarto, refunfuñando en lo bajo.

Al día siguiente, saliendo del entrenamiento de fútbol, Eren regresó a su casa. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer durante el fin de semana.

El viernes y el sábado los pasó encerrado, saliendo de su cuarto para comer y salir del baño. Las horas pasaban, y admitía que ya se sentía algo cansado por el aburrimiento.

_"Tal vez podría ver una película" _el trigüeño se paró de la cama y agarró su laptop del escritorio. Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo, un cuaderno se vino y cayó al piso. Eren alzó la ceja, sin poder reconocer el objeto de pasta verde.

_"Ah, ya. Es el que me dio Carolina"_ pensó, recogiéndolo del suelo _"¿Por que me lo habrá dado?" _El día que la azabache se lo había dado ni se había tomado la molestia de abrirlo, ni se acordaba que lo tenía. Abrió el cuaderno, repasando las hojas, llenas de fórmulas y ejercicios. Al ver los títulos del lado superior de las hojas, se dio cuenta que eran los temas que Carolina le había estado enseñando. Siguió repasando las hojas, a pesar que ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito _"Esto no lo vi con ella, ni esto..." _

Mas de la mitad del cuaderno estaba escrito. Eren se sentó en la cama, pensativo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si actuó mal hacia ella.

...

–¿Y que tal el próximo fin de semana?

–No puedo, iré a visitar a mi mamá.

–¿Por que siempre me pones algún _"pero"_ para salir?–renegó Emma, jalando el brazo de su amiga–solo seriamos nosotras, te lo juro. Nada de cita doble ni nada...

–No es eso, Emma. Sabes que cuando visito a mi mamá el fin de semana es para ella.

La pelirroja suspiró cansadamente, para después sonreírle–Perdón, no era mi intención. Se tu situación y fue egoísta de mi parte.

–Que bueno, pero al menos déjame respirar–respondió Caro, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la chica, quien solo se reía.

Caminaban hacia la entrada de la universidad, el resto de la tarde la tenían libre así que ya podían irse.

–¿Qué está haciendo un chico de preparatoria por acá?–oyeron que alguien que pasaba a lado de ellas dijo.

–Quien sabe. Lo más seguro es que está esperando a alguien...

Caro volteó hacia la entrada del edificio, notando a un chico con uniforme escolar, mirando de vez en cuando por sus lados. Sus ojos castaños toparon con los verde aqua de el, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

–¿Caro? ¿A dónde vas?

Sorprendida, no dudó en acercarse hacia donde estaba, con Emma siguiéndola detrás.

–¿Eren?–el castaño volteó al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con Caro a poca distancia–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

–... Yo...

–¿El es Eren?–preguntó Emma boquiabierta, agarrando el brazo de su amiga–¿Es al que le estabas dando tutorías?

–Emma...

–¡Dios tienes un hermoso color de ojos!

–G-gracias...

–Emma. Mi nombre es Emma, la mejor amiga de Caro–contestó la pelirroja, acercándose un poco a su amiga–¿Por que no me habías dicho que era atractivo?

Caro le lanzó una mirada seria a Emma, quien carraspeó y se alejó de nuevo–Ignórala. No me has contestado aún ¿Que haces aquí?

–Perdón–contestó Eren, rascándose la nuca–Quería... Bueno, hablar contigo, lo de la semana pasada...

–... Jean te estaba buscando, deberías llamarlo–le dijo la ojicastaña a Emma después de unos momentos en silencio.

–No es cierto...

–Jean te estaba buscando, deberías llamarlo–dijo Caro entredientes, señalandole con los ojos hacia otro lugar.

Emma rodó los ojos. Movió sus pies hacia la dirección contraria, no sin antes sonreírle nuevamente al trigüeño–Fue un gusto conocerte, Eren–y se fue, dejándolos solos.

–No hay necesidad–comentó Caro–si crees que estoy enojada, no es así…

–Chequé el cuaderno que me diste–la interrumpió Eren–me di cuenta que ya tenías escrito casi todos los temas de mi semestre.

–Ah… bueno, como casi siempre estoy ocupada, no puedo dejar cosas para último momento y estar a la carrera viendo nuevamente los temas.

Eren se rascó nuevamente la nuca, suspirando cansadamente–Perdón por lo del otro día. Fue grosero de mi parte no haberte llamado antes, o haberte mandado un mensaje… o haber cargado mi celular correctamente desde la mañana–al escuchar esto, la azabache no pudo evitar reír silenciosamente–y también, perdón por no haberte puesto atención las semanas pasadas–Eren le extendió el cuaderno, ante la sorpresa de Caro–mi papá me dijo que habías sido una de las mejores en tu generación y que te diera la oportunidad de enseñarme… ¿podrías volver a ayudarme, por favor?

Caro estaba sorprendida a esto. Recibió el cuaderno y lo guardó en su morral–De acuerdo. Entonces hay que prepararte para tus próximos exámenes.

Eren sonrió de lado, aceptando con la cabeza–Entonces, nos vemos el Jueves.

–En el mismo lugar–comentó Caro, dicho esto, el trigueño se dispuso a dar la vuelta hacia la entrada de la universidad.

Así, pasó casi un mes. Eren se esforzó, y aunque aún batallaba, ya no estaba en cero como antes. La comunicación entre tutor y estudiante ya no era tan fría como antes, incluso bromeaban entre ellos, y Eren la empezó a llamar "Caro" en vez de "Carolina".

…

"_Me pregunto como le habrá ido"_

La azabache caminaba hacia su trabajo. Recordó que el Lunes Eren había tenido su exámen de matemáticas y le había mandado un mensaje en la mañana, diciéndole que ese día se lo darían ya calificado. No podía negar que tenía curiosidad, pero tendría que esperarse hasta el día siguiente, cuando lo viera.

–¡Caro!–de repente oyó que una voz masculina exclamaba su nombre, y apenas volteó unos brazos la atrajeron y la abrazaron, dejándola sorprendida.

–¿Pero qué…

–¡Mira Caro!–al dejarla nuevamente, se dio cuenta que era Eren, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, extendiéndole unas hojas–¡Fui una de las mejores calificaciones del exámen! ¡Incluso el maestro se sorprendió!

La ojicastaña le dio un vistazo, viendo un noventa y cuatro en la parte superior de la hoja, sintiendo también alegría en su interior–Wow Eren, esto es increíble…

–¡Lo sé! ¡Hace mucho que no tenía una calificación así! ¡Gracias gracias gracias!–exclamó el ojiaqua, volviendo a abrazar enérgicamente a la chica, para segundos después reaccionar–Lo siento, me dejé llevar…

Caro simplemente rió–descuida, está bien–y set vez, ella se acercó y lo abrazó. Eren sintió como el color se le iba a la cara, y entonces lo notó. Por primera vez percibió el agradable olor a lavanda del cabello azabache que rozaba su nariz, sintiendo como se alejaba después–en verdad me alegro por ti. Y como un premio por esa buena calificación ¿que te parece si te invito algo de comer? Pero por hoy será en el restaurante donde trabajo ya que voy para allá y has de tener hambre.

–S-sí, esta bien–Een comenzó a caminar con ella, charlando en el camino. Sin embargo, se distraía por unos momentos, quedándose viendo a su cabello, o a sus pestañas...

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo tres!**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :D doy gracias también por los reviews del capitulo pasado (los cuales no pude responder, pido disculpas)**

**Eren ya empieza a sentir algo ¬3¬ y no son lombrices (?) **

**Espero verlos pronto **

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writter 04**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes :D**

**Pensaba publicar este capítulo mucho antes ya que lleva temática del cumpleaños de Eren :v pero por otras cosas del destino (?) no lo terminé hasta ahora**

**Los personajes a excepción de los que yo creé (me di cuenta que el capítulo anterior le cambié el nombre Gregor a Gordon jeje) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura ;D**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**DIECIOCHO PRIMAVERAS–**

–Eren ¿Que quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños?

Eren volteó hacia la persona que estaba apoyada en el mesabanco contrario. Mikasa Ackerman iba en el salón de a lado, y se había hecho amiga de Eren y Armin empezada la preparatoria. Era una chica hermosa de rasgos finos, piel blanca y cabello lacio azabache que apenas rozaba sus hombros. Muchos iban tras ella, y la verdad era comprensible: Inteligente, hermosa y de carácter fuerte, la chica perfecta.

–Hmmm... No se, lo que quieras...

–"Lo que quieras" no se encuentra en ninguna tienda ni se puede hacer–respondió la chica, sonriendo levemente–vamos, dime algo que quieras como regalo.

–Pero es en serio, no quiero nada en especifico ¿Por que no dejas que tenga la sorpresa hasta el mero día?

–Pero quiero que estés feliz con lo que te fuera a dar...

–Cualquier cosa esta bien, descuida–_"Además regresar un regalo es de mala educación"_–Sorpréndeme ¿Ok?

–Pero...–Mikasa fue interrumpida por el timbre, indicando la siguiente clase. Casi de inmediato se abrió la puerta, entrando el maestro de Ciencias Sociales.

–Ackerman ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?–le dijo a la azabache al verla, poniendo su portafolio en el escritorio.

–Ya me iba, maestro...

–Ya se está tardando–Mikasa hizo una leve mueca para después dirigirse a su salón. Los ojos verde olivo del azabache se dirigieron a Eren–Jaeger, la próxima vez hable con su novia fuera del salón al menos antes de mi clase...

–No es mi novia...

–Amiga, hermana, prima, me da igual. Lo único que ordeno es que no haya alumnos de otros salones en el momento en que entre al salón.

Eren suspiró cansadamente. Algunas veces, ese hombre de baja estatura era algo malhumorado.

–Si, maestro.

...

–Aquí tiene su orden–puso la comida en la mesa para las dos personas en la mesa–si necesitan algo más me avisan.

Caro se dispuso a ir a la cocina, cuando vio que Eren iba entrando al restaurante familiar.

–¿Qué tal Eren?

–Hola Caro... Ehm, pasaba por aquí, y decidí entrar a tomar algo–comentó Eren. Cosa que era mentira, ya que al momento de ir hacia su casa y pasar por la calle que daba al lugar, recordó que ese día trabajaba la universitaria.

_"No creo que haya algo de malo que la pase a saludar..."_ había pensado, sin dudar en desviarse del camino.

–Claro, toma asiento–contestó Caro con una sonrisa–¿Té helado?

–Un café frío esta vez...

–Bien, ahorita te lo traigo–dicho esto, se dispuso a irse. Eren sonrió de lado, siguiéndola con la mirada. Sin embargo, se detuvo en un hombre de una mesa cercana por la que pasó la azabache, quien no dudo en mirarla pervertidamente por detrás. El trigüeño frunció levemente el ceño al notarlo _"Maldito cínico"_.

–Un café frío, listo–la voz de Caro y su mano depositando el vaso en la mesa distrajo finalmente su atención del señor que la seguía viendo de reojo, detrás de ella–si necesitas alguna otra cosa me dices.

–Gracias…–Caro sonrió y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina. Sin embargo, esta vez Eren pudo ver como el señor movía su mano y dejaba caer el vaso en la mesa, chorreando el líquido en esta y en el suelo.

–Disculpe, señorita–exclamó, llamando la atención de la azabache, acercándose–como lo siento, se cayó mi bebida…

–No se preocupe, ahorita lo limpio–responde Caro amablemente, sacando una toalla.

–Creo que también cayó un poco en el suelo…

La ojicastaña agacha la cabeza, notando el líquido, y se agacha flexionando las piernas, debido a que traía falda. Sin embargo, el señor aprovechó a desviar su mirada hacia su escote… cosa que tampoco pasó por desapercibido del castaño, quien sintió como la ira lo iba dominando. Y sin perder tiempo, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a donde estaban. Ante la sorpresa de Caro, Eren la jaló de un brazo hacia arriba y le quitó el trapo, agachándose esta vez él, terminando de limpiar lo que faltaba, y finalmente, tirar el trapo a la cara del señor.

–¡Eren! ¿¡Que demonios!? Dios, como lo siento señor...

–¿Por que no se disculpa también por haberle estado viendo el escote?–interrumpió Eren, dirigiéndose al hombre de una manera molesta, quien solo lo miró incrédulamente.

–¿De que estas hablando, muchacho? Tampoco permitiré que levantes falsos contra mí...

–No se haga el imbécil que no sabe nada, vi que tiró el vaso a propósito...

–¿Me llamaste imbécil?–respondió el señor, parándose de su asiento y quedando cara a cara con el castaño, llamando la atención de los clientes presentes.

–Por favor, hay que tomar esto con calma–comentó Caro algo nerviosa.

–No hay necesidad, que yo me voy por mi propia cuenta–dijo el señor, agarrando su saco–deberían saber que tipo de alimañas dejan entrar...

–Mire quien habla, viejo pervertido...

–Eren, por favor ya...

–Si tantas ganas tiene de ver bragas para eso esta el porno.

El señor lo vio con el ceño fruncido, antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir sin más.

–¿Que demonios fue eso?–comentó Caro en lo bajo, llamando la atención del ojiaqua. Hasta ahí notó que ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Perdón...

–Hazme el favor de irte ahora mismo–lo interrumpió secamente–hablaremos luego.

Eren quería decir más, pero al ver el humor de la azabache, simplemente dejó el dinero correspondiente de su bebida y se dispuso a salir del lugar, no sin antes oír que el gerente quería hablar con la universitaria.

_"Creo que volví a meter la pata"_

Por su parte, casi dos horas después terminó el turno de Caro, saliendo agotada más emocional que físicamente. Por un lado aún seguía enojada por el comportamiento que había tenido Eren, pero por otro lado se preguntaba si era cierto lo que dijo, por que si era así entonces ella había tenido la culpa por despistada. Pensaba como abordaría el tema dentro de un par de días al volver a verlo, sin embargo al salir del restaurante ya no fue necesario. Ahí estaba el castaño, sentado en la banca de enfrente, esperándola.

–Antes de otra cosa, en serio lo lamento–dijo Eren, acercándose–se que te he traído problemas y te he perjudicado, y ahora en tu trabajo también, pero en serio que no es mi intención hacerlo...

–¿Te das cuenta que te disculpas mucho conmigo? Ya es un cliché entre ambos–lo interrumpió la azabache con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que se quedaran callados por unos segundos.

–¿Te dijeron algo?

–Bueno, el gerente me llamó la atención y tuve que pagar la cuenta del señor ya que el no lo hizo, y te aconsejo que te mantengas algo alejado de aquí por un rato, para que se le olvide el accidente.

Eren rió en lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza como señal de aprobación–Por mi esta bien, tampoco podía dejar que te faltaran al respeto...

Caro lo miró por unos segundos a los ojos, haciendo sentir al castaño como su corazón se le aceleraba. Ella se acercó y le desordenó cariñosamente los cabellos–Eres un buen niño, Eren.

Y ahí se arruinó todo. Es como si le hubiera dado una pedrada en la cabeza.

–No soy un niño–le replicó, caminando a lado de ella para irse–Para tu información, en un par de días cumpliré los 18.

–Eso no significa nada, si te vas a seguir comportando como hace rato, serás un niño por siempre...

–Soy más alto que tu...

–No te metas con mi estatura Jaeger, que no soy tan baja...

...

Finalmente, llegó el 30 de Marzo, el cumpleaños número 18 de Eren. En primer lugar, sus padres lo felicitaron, con un abrazo de su padre y besos y abrazos de su madre diciendo con melancolía que su pequeño había quedado atrás convirtiéndose en un hombre, además de regalo por parte de ellos un videojuego que quería para su consola y un "desayuno especial", sin duda su mamá lo mimaba cuando se lo proponía, y aunque no lo aceptara, a Eren le agradaba.

Llegando a su salón recibió felicitaciones de sus amigos. Armin le regaló una playera del _Bayern Munich_, su equipo favorito y un pay que le mandaba su mamá por parte de ella, Mikasa le había regalado un marco que en medio tenía fotos de ellos tres y en los costados una larga carta "felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, que era una persona maravillosa, que lo apreciaba mucho y que ese cariño seguiría así por muchos años en el futuro". Las clases continuaron normal hasta el final del día, despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraría con Caro. Por un momento se preguntó como lo felicitaría, por que al fin y al cabo ella ya lo sabía... No , no podía pensar de esa forma, eso significaría que estaría esperando algo por parte de ella... aunque claro, la idea tampoco le desagradaba.

Caro lo vio entrar al restaurante, sonrió y lo saludo desde lejos. Pero al ver lo que traía en las manos, se tensó y sintió que el color se le iba del rostro...

_"¡Maldición! ¡El cumpleaños de Eren!"_

–Hola Car...

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!–exclamó la azabache, abalanzándose al chico y dándole un abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Debía aprovechar ese minúsculo tiempo para pensar en una solución de la ausencia de un regalo...

–G-gracias–finalmente pronunció el castaño, colorado del rostro.

–Te debo tu regalo... Salí con prisas de mi casa y se me olvidó...–_"Tendré tiempo hasta el Sábado para comprarle o hacerle algo"_

–Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado–contestó Eren, sentándose en la mesa y colocando sus cosas por un lado en la mesa.

–Veo que te fue bien–Caro acercó a ella uno de los regalos que estaba dentro de una bolsa de celofán–Wow, que bonito.

–¡Oye no! ¡No lo veas!

–Aww, te ves bien chico aquí–comentó la azabache, señalando una foto en específico–¿Que te pasó?

–Que graciosa–susurró el castaño, agarrando el regalo de nuevo.

–Ya ya, lo siento ¿La chica que sale en las fotos te lo regaló?

–Si, se llama Mikasa.

–Oh, si que se esta esforzando–contestó Caro, alzando una ceja junto con una sonrisa pícara.

–Es hábil en las manualidades, aunque no me hubiera importado que me comprara algo.

Caro lo miró por un momento, procesando la respuesta que el chico en frente de ella le había dado–O sea que solo la ves como una amiga...

–Pues... si... ¿De que otra forma la vería?

_"Debe de estar bromeando. No cualquier chica le hace algo así a un chico solo por que si ¿no?"_–¿Hiciste los ejercicios que te di la semana pasada?

–Si, aquí están–respondió Eren, sacando las hojas de su mochila. Caro extendió la mano, recibiéndolas, tomó una pluma y comenzó a checar.

–¿Y el otro chico que sale?

–Es Armin, mi mejor amigo. El y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y Mikasa se nos unió entrando a la preparatoria.

–Ya veo–comentó Caro, sin despegar su vista de las hojas. Encierra uno de los ejercicios–¿Y el pay te lo hizo alguna _"fangirl"_?

–¿_"Fangirl"_?–preguntó extrañado Eren–realmente solo recibí regalos de Mikasa y Armin.

Caro lo volteó a ver, levantando levemente una ceja–¿Y entonces?

–El pay me lo mandó la mamá de Armin, sabe que me gusta como los hace.

–Oh, ya–volvió a dirigir su atención a la penúltima hoja, encerrando otro ejercicio–como tienes buen perfil me imaginé que era de alguna chica que le gustas...

–¿Buen perfil?

–Si, buen perfil. Que eres atractivo, de cara bonita...

Caro paró por un instante, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sintió como el color se le iba a la cara. _"Bueno, pero no es mentira, Eren no es feo... bueno, no lo es para nada... ¿Que demonios pasa conmigo?"_

No había despegado su vista de las hojas, por lo que siguió con lo que hacía, sin percatarse de la expresión del castaño por su respuesta.

_"¿Atractivo? ¿Cara bonita? ¿Así es como me ve?..."_

–Listo–la voz de Caro rompió el silencio, dejando la pluma por un lado y dándoles una rápida checada–Wow, esto esta muy bien. Solo tuviste cuatro errores.

–¿En serio?

–Si, muy bien. En verdad has mejorado–respondió Caro, entregándole las hojas–a este paso ya pronto no necesitarás más tutorías.

Eren sintió un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, y una inesperada desilusión se apoderó de el.

–Si... me alegra oírlo...

...

–Astrid ¿Es muy complicado hacer galletas?

La ojiverde volteó hacia Caro, quien se encontraba haciéndole compañía en la barra de la cocina, mientras usaba su computadora.

–No, no lo es–contestó Astrid, acercándose a la barra–¿Piensas hacer unas?

–Tal vez... o no se... es para un amigo.

–Oh ¿un amigo?–Caro rió levemente ante la reacción de su madrastra.

–No es lo que piensas. Además es menor que yo–Astrid levantó una de sus cejas, dándole una mirada curiosa.

–¿Que tan menor?

–... Bueno, acaba de cumplir los dieciocho, pero...

–Pero tu también tienes dieciocho.

–Pero aun no termina la preparatoria.

Astrid la volvió a mirar algo extrañada, para después reírse levemente, regresando a la cocina.

–¿Que?–preguntó Caro algo extrañada.

–No, nada. Si necesitas ayuda con las galletas solo me avisas.

–G-gracias...

La azabache regresó a lo que hacía, cuando su teléfono sonó. Le había llegado un mensaje, y al checarlo, se da cuenta que es de Eren:

_"Hola Caro :D_

_Perdón que te moleste, pero al parecer entre tus cosas se fue una tarea que tengo que entregar mañana O-O te molesta si voy a tu casa por ella? Solo que sería en un par de horas por que tenemos visitas en la casa y no me puedo despegar de aquí. Gracias gracias :D_

_PD: Y aprovecho a llevarme mi regalo :P LOL no te lo creas es broma xD jeje"_

–Cambio de planes–dice de repente en medio del silencio, cerrando su computadora y parándose rápidamente de la mesa.

–¿Cambio de planes?

–No me da tiempo de hacer galletas–respondió Caro mientras se ponía su suéter y sacaba dinero de su mochila–¡Ahorita regreso!

–¡Caro, espera!...

Astrid solo alcanza a decir eso ya que la azabache cierra la puerta y corre por la calle hasta la tienda más cercana. Entrando, vuelve a agarrar su teléfono y marca.

–¿Hola?–Emma contestó la llamada.

–¿Te sabes alguna receta de dos horas máximo?

–Buenas tardes para ti también, Carito. Gracias, estoy bien, que amable por preguntar...–respondió sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

–Emma perdón, pero en serio tengo prisa. Por favor, algo que te acuerdes de menos de dos horas.

–Mmmm... El fudge de chocolate es muy fácil y rápido de hacer...

–¿Que necesito?–Caro se encaminó al pasillo donde estaba el chocolate. Solo tuvo que comprar tres ingredientes y dos ya los tenía en la casa. Pagó y de nuevo salió corriendo de regreso a su casa.

...

Estacionó el carro a lado de la avanza gris. Había terminado su trabajo temprano en el Buffette, y no tenía ninguna clase en la escuela ese día, por lo que pretendía descansar el resto de la tarde en su casa y ya hasta más tarde visitar a su familia. Pero llegó de sorpresa Hanji, sacándolo de su casa y llevándolo contra su voluntad a tomar con los demás. Aunque ya hacía un rato que no los veía, ese día no tenía ningunas malditas ganas de convivir. Por lo que como un rato después de estar se fue.

_"Estúpida cuatro ojos, mi relajada tarde se fue a la mierda"_ pensaba Levi mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Al entrar a la casa, sintió el olor a chocolate impregnado por todos lados.

–Hola hijo ¿como estás?–comentó Astrid al ver al azabache.

–Bien, gracias ¿Qué cocinas?

–Yo nada. Caro está preparando chocolate.

–¿Caro? ¿Cocinando?–preguntó el ojiverde, alzando una ceja.

Astrid rió levemente–Dijo que es para un amigo. Primero me había dicho sobre unas galletas, pero nada más de repente salió corriendo a la calle y regresó con unas cosas.

–¿Un amigo?

–Si, así es–la azabache sonrió pícaramente–es la primera vez que la veo esforzarse por un chico...

Levi no dijo nada, pero con su silencio demostraba que también le sorprendía ¿Solo de un día a otro Caro hace algo especial para un chico? Un chico...

La curiosidad le ganó y se acercó a la cocina, viéndola vertiendo el líquido espeso chocolatoso en un recipiente con aluminio.

–¿Que estas haciendo?–la voz de Levi retumbó en medio de la concentración de la azabache, haciendo que casi se le cayera la olla ya vacía.

–¡Maldita sea! ¡No hagas eso!–respondió Caro con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Que estas haciendo?–volvió a insistir el ojiverde.

–¿En la cocina? No se, tal vez tejiendo–respondió ella sarcásticamente. La vena en la frente de Levi palpitaba, algunas veces su lenguaje sarcástico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

–¿Para quien es?

–Para alguien–respondió Caro, siguiendo con lo que hacía e ignorándolo.

–¿Un chico?

–No lo se.

–Mamá me lo dijo.

–Felicidades–la ojicastaña dejó el plato con chocolate en el refrigerador, para después dirigirse a la puerta, donde se encontraba Levi apoyado.

–Déjame pasar.

–Te faltó el "por favor".

–Ridículo–Caro lo empujó del pecho, pasando finalmente. Sin embargo, sintió que algo agarraba su muñeca y la jalaba–¡Suéltame idiota!

–¿Que esta pasando?–exclamó Astrid desde arriba, al escuchar a Caro.

–¿Cual es tu problema mocosa?

–No me llames mocosa, enano.

Levi se quedó en silencio, mientras que la azabache intentaba zafarse de su agarre–Caro ¿Que se supone que te hice para que me odiaras?

La azabache finalmente dejó de forcejear, volteando a verlo. Su mirada mostraba duda, duda en verdad. Entonces ni siquiera se acordaba... Aunque claro ¿que esperaba? Si esa vez que solo habían pasado un par de días no había dicho nada ¿Como lo haría después de cinco años?

–Muchachos–llamó Astrid, bajando las escaleras–¿Que sucede?

–¡Ya llegué!–la puerta se abrió, entrando Gregor, quien al voltearse notó la tensión en el aire. Caro jaló su brazo fuertemente, librándose finalmente del agarre de Levi, para después subir rápidamente las escaleras. El eco provocado por la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose se escucho por toda la casa.

–... ¿Me perdí de algo?–comentó Gregor en medio del silencio. Levi simplemente se movió de donde estaba, entrando a la sala. Astrid suspiró cansadamente, moviendo su cabeza indicando desaprobación.

...

El timbre de la casa sonó. Astrid se acercó y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un castaño alto y de ojos aqua.

_"Vaya que es alto"_ pensó ella.

_"Es... Bastante pequeña"_ pensó el.

–Buenas noches ¿No se encontrará Carolina?

–Si, claro–respondió–¡Caro! ¡Un muchacho te busca!

–¿QUÉ?–la voz de Gregor se escuchó, saliendo al pasillo. Se acercó y vio de pies a cabeza a Eren, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío–¿Quien eres?

–Ehm... Me llamo Eren, señor...

–Papá, ya déjalo en paz–dijo Caro, bajando las escaleras con el cuaderno en la mano– a el es a quien le doy tutorías de matemáticas...

Gregor suavizó la mirada, dibujando una "o" con su boca–un gusto muchacho.

–G-gracias... Igualmente.

–¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer?–le dijo Caro, empujándolo suavemente.

–Ya ya, me voy–respondió el ojigris, regresando al estudio, donde estaba terminando unos pendientes de su trabajo.

–Permiso–comentó Astrid con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Caro suspiró, llevándose el cabello para atrás–Pasa, te voy a entregar algo.

Eren entró a la casa y cerrando la puerta atrás de el, siguiendo a la azabache.

–Disculpa a mi papá, pero bueno, nunca ha venido un varón a la casa por parte mía.

–Descuida no hay problema–respondió Eren riendo levemente, entrando a la cocina–no sabía que tenías una hermana ¿es mayor o menor que tú?

–¿Hermana?

–La chica de trenza.

Caro abrió los ojos de más, y sin evitarlo se comenzó a reír. Levi, por su parte, escuchaba el escándolo desde la sala. _"Que molesto"_

–¿De qué te ríes?–preguntó Eren inocentemente, sin encontrarle la gracia.

–Ella no es mi hermana–respondió Caro aún de una manera burlesca pero menos intensa–Es mi madrastra.

–Ah... ¿EHHHHH? ¿Hablas en serio?

–Por supuesto.

–Pero... pero se ve muy joven ¿Pues cuantos años tiene?

–Eso no tengo por que decírtelo–comentó ella mientras abría el refrigerador–Pero para que te hagas una idea, tiene un hijo que ya lleva unos años graduado y trabajando, todo un adulto.

Eren se apoyó en la barra, aún sin poder creerlo. Caro no podía evitar seguir riendo por esto.

–¿Sorprendente no?–acercó al ojiaqua una charola de plástico con tapa, el que traía varios pedazos cuadrados marrones–Toma. Feliz cumpleaños.

–¿Para mí? Oye, era broma lo que dije en el mensaje.

–Eso no importa. Te dije que te tenía un regalo de todos modos. Y es bueno que hayas venido, aun están frescos.

–...

–¿Que?

–Los acabas de hacer ¿Verdad?

Caro abrió la boca para dar una explicación, pero la verdad no tenía sentido, la había descubierto–Si. Perdón, con todo lo que tengo en la universidad...

–Lo entiendo, estas mas ocupada. No te preocupes–comentó Eren, sacando uno de los cuadros y lo mordisqueó. Saboreó el sabor chocolatoso que se derretía rápidamente en su lengua–Esto esta muy bueno.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado–comentó Caro alegremente–no es por presumir, pero es la primera vez que hago algo así en la cocina.

–Mis felicitaciones al chef–Eren le acercó una parte del pedazo que no estaba mordido. Caro no se inmutó y mordió. El trigüeño sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente.

–Tienes razón, esta bueno.

–¿Quieres más?–preguntó, ofreciendole de nuevo. No podía negarlo a sí mismo, quería ver de nuevo su expresión al morder.

–No gracias, así esta bien.

–Vamos, yo se que quieres más–comentó Eren, topando el chocolate en los labios de Caro, quien solo reía por esto.

–Ya dije que no, idiota.

–Se que no puedes resistirte a la tentación–Eren lo dijo con otro acento de voz, haciendo reír nuevamente a Caro.

–Será mejor que se vayan callando o no res...–Levi dijo molesto, entrando a la cocina, pero no terminó de hablar al ver al trigüeño, quien casi se va para atrás.

–¿M-maestro Rivaille?

–¿Que esta siendo aquí Jaeger?

–¿Lo conoces?–preguntó Caro, algo-bastante-extrañada de lo que estaba pasando.

–Lo mismo debería decir–respondió Levi, cruzándose de brazos–¿De donde conoces a uno de mis alumnos?

–¿Alumnos? ¿alumno?–exclamó Caro, a tal grado que se paró de su silla–¿Que demonios esta pasando?

–P-perdón que pregunte, pero ¿Como es que...

–Somos hermanastros–respondió Levi, interrumpiendo a Eren–Mi madre se casó con su padre hace cinco años–volteó a ver a Caro–Jaeger va la escuela donde doy clases.

–¿¡Hermanastros!?–exclamó Eren. _"¿¡El es el hijo de la señora de arriba!?"_

–¿¡Trabajas en una escuela!?

–¿No lo sabías? Llegó a mi escuela hace casi dos años...

–Jaeger, ya es tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa–comentó Levi, mirando al muchacho fríamente.

–Si... Lo veo mañana...–agarró su cuaderno y los chocolates, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el azabache–Nos vemos Caro.

Caro se despidió con la mano. Eren cruzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola atrás de el.

Mientras caminaba no podía caber de la impresión. Su tutora y su maestro eran hermanastros...

Levi Rivaille, el maestro de Ciencias Sociales, también era abogado. A pesar de ser algo especial en cuanto a personalidad y forma de ser, era buen maestro. Reflejaba respeto y admiración para muchos, maestros y alumnos, y ni que decir sobre las alumnas. Era buen parecido y era el amor platónico de muchas. Si se enteraran que Caro vivía con el, no hay duda que sería la envidia de media escuela...

Pensar eso le hizo sentir una rara sensación en el estómago. No que media escuela mataría por estar en su lugar, si no pensar que Caro vivía junto a esa grandeza de sujeto... ¿Podría ser que ella sintiera algo por el?...

Sacudió levemente su cabeza. No, no debía pensarlo, no quería mas bien. Además, al parecer ni se llevaban tan bien al grado de no tener casi nada de comunicación ¿Como era posible que ella no supiera que el daba clases en una preparatoria?

...

–Tu y yo vamos a hablar.

–No hay nada de que hablar–respondió Caro, dirigiéndose a la puerta–Me voy a mi cuarto... 

–Es una orden.

–Tu no me vas a ordenar nada–volteó la azabache, cruzándose de brazos–no soy una sirvienta que está a tus ordenes.

La paciencia de Levi podía ser cortada con una tijera de niños, sin embargo, no dejo que eso pasara. Se sentó en la mesa, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos–Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Podrías venir y sentarte... por favor?

Caro se quedó parada por un instante, para después acercarse lentamente y sentarse de mala gana, apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

–¿De que quieres hablar?

–La relación que tienes con Jaeger.

–Soy su tutora de matemáticas...

–Te estaba dando de comer en la boca como si de un perro te trataras ¿crees que a un alumno le dejara hacer eso?

–Tu vida de maestro me importa un comino, además nos hemos hecho buenos amigos y no le veo lo malo–la azabache apoyó su espalda en el respaldo, haciendo una leve mueca–yo que iba a saber que trabajas en una escuela y que es uno de tus alumnos...

–Nunca me preguntas nada–respondió Levi–esta es la primera vez que estamos sentados hablando bien desde hace mucho los dos...

Caro se le quedó mirando por unos momentos. Finalmente, se paró de la silla–¿Ya es todo?

El ojiverde asintió levemente con la cabeza, por lo que ella se dispuso a moverse a su cuarto en el segundo piso. Sin embargo, una duda vino a la cabeza de Levi, quien no se inmutó en preguntar.

–Una cosa más–habló. Caro se detuvo y lo volteo a ver levemente–La razón de la que le regalaste los chocolates...

–Hoy es su cumpleaños, solo le quería dar un obsequio–dicho esto siguió caminando y salió de la cocina, sin inmutarse ni decir nada.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, quedándose apoyada ahí por un rato. Repasó en su mente, y Levi tenía razón. Era la primera vez en esos años en que se sentaban solos en una mesa.

**Y aquí termina el cuarto capítulo!**

**Que les pareció? Levi resultó ser maestro de Eren Owo que pasará ahora? *****música dramática***

**Agradezco por los reviews recibidos en el capítulo pasado :D**

**Espero verlos pronto **

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writter 04**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome (cofcoffinalmentecofcof) con ustedes! :D**

**Ya se que me odian por tardarme mucho :( pero si tengo buenas excusas: la escuela me ha traído atareada, tuve un bloqueo por que no sabía como hacer este capítulo, ayer me torcí el tobillo (dolió mucho :,v) y estoy por finalizar el semestre.**

**Como recompensa, el capítulo iniciará con una escena que quise poner en el pasado pero a última hora decidí que no. Una amiga lo leyó y me recomendó ponerlo (en realidad me dijo que lo publicara desde antes pero me quise esperar con todo el capítulo por que no creí tardarme mucho :v saludos por que se que estarás leyendo esto pronto) y al final del capítulo pasará algo importante ewe jejeje**

**Ya saben que personajes me pertenecen a mí y cuáles a Isa la llama :v (?)**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura ;)**

_En casa de los Jaeger..._

–_¡Ya llegué!–exclamó el azabache de lentes al entrar a su casa, dejando su maletín en la sala._

–_Bienvenido querido–contestó Carla, saliendo de la cocina al tiempo que se secaba las manos–¿Que tal estuvo tu día?_

–_Estuvo tranquilamente normal–respondió Grisha–¿Y Eren?_

–_Aún no llega, pero no creo que tarde mucho–contestó Carla, mientras volvía a lo que hacía. Grisha sintió una punzada en el estómago, después de todo era hora de la comida. Solo esperaba que su hijo no tardara mucho..._

_Abrió el refrigerador, pasando la vista en algo comestible, y su vista paró en una charola con unos cuadros color marrón. "Esto no estaba ayer"_

_La curiosidad pudo mas que el, sacó la charola y cerró el refrigerador. Se sentó en la barra y sacó un cuadro, dándole después el mordisco. _

_"Oh, es chocolate... Vaya, esta muy bueno"_

_Era cremoso y chocolatoso, pero sin empalagar, un equilibrio perfecto, sobre todo que el no era muy tolerante a lo dulce._

_Antes que se diera cuenta, ya se había terminado el cuadro. Lo pensó un momento, para después sacar otro y morder de nuevo._

–_Sea lo que sea que estés comiendo que no sea tanto, la comida ya está–comentó Carla, acercándose a la barra y llevándose la sorpresa que su marido estaba comiendo algo dulce–¿Y eso que es?_

–_¿No lo hiciste tu?_

–_No... De seguro es de Eren, se los han de haber regalado._

–_Prueba uno, están sabrosos._

–_Pero es algo dulce antes de la comida, y además son de Eren..._

–_No creo que le moleste que comamos un par de ellos–respondió Grisha tranquilamente, sacando otro cuadro–Vamos, toma._

_Carla dudó por un momento, pero después su mano se animó a agarrar el chocolate, lo mordió y lo saboreó tranquilamente–Mmmm._

–_Te dije–comentó Grisha, mordiendo su segundo cuadro de nuevo. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando se oyó la puerta abriéndose._

–_¡Ya llegué!_

–_Bienvenido Eren–respondió la azabache mientras masticaba–¿Como estuvo tu día?_

–_Bien, gracias–respondió el trigüeño, dirigiendose a la cocina–¿Ya están comiendo? Pudieron haberme espera..._

_Al entrar el castaño a la cocina, vio a su padres ahí, tranquilamente, comiendo chocolates... SUS chocolates._

–_¿¡Qué están haciendo!?_

–_... Comiendo...–respondieron al unísono. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Eren ya se encontraba en la barra, cerrando la charola._

–_¿¡Cuantos fueron!? ¿¡Cuantos se comieron!?_

–_Y-yo solo uno... y tu papá dos..._

–_¡Estos son míos! ¡Nadie mas que yo los comerá!_

–_¿Y los que comimos nosotros?_

–_¡Bueno, a partir de ahora!–la cara de Eren se encontraba roja. Carla y Grisha se preguntaban si era por rabia o por otra cosa–¡Saben que, olvídenlo! ¡No confío en ustedes!–dicho esto, Eren se encaminó rápidamente y subió las escaleras–¡Se quedarán en mi cuarto!_

_Al oír el portazo, se quedó un silencio por varios segundos._

–_Se enojó...–comentó Carla, llevándose a la boca el ultimo pedazo de su cuadro._

–_Si, parece que sí–respondió Grisha, terminando de masticar–la verdad no creí que pasaría._

–_¿Será posible... Que se los haya dado alguien especial para él?_

–_Tal vez..._

–_..._

–_..._

_"Nuestro hijo tiene a alguien especial"_

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–**DEJA VÚ–**

–¿Sientes que?

–Siento que el maestro Rivaille la trae en contra mía.

Armin alzó una ceja al comentario de su amigo. Aquel ojiverde azabache sería frío y exigente, pero algo que si se aceptaba de el era que no mezclaba sus asuntos personales con los laborales. Además no tendría ninguna razón por la que _"le tendría la contra"_ a Eren...

–Estoy hablando en serio Armin–respondió–en los últimos días me ha estado culpando de lo que pasa en el salón. Por ejemplo, el otro día Thomas y Connie estaban hablando durante la explicación de la clase y no me dejaban oír, solamente les dije que si se podían callar o hablar más bajo ¡Y Rivaille me regañó a mi por hablar en clase!

–Ajá...

–Y luego el otro día Sasha estaba comiendo papas en la clase, se le cayeron varias al suelo ¿Y que hizo Rivaille al darse cuenta? ¡Me regañó a mí por que no mantenía limpio el salón!

–Ajá...

–Y hoy Connie me estaba lanzando bolas de papel, después de varias veces que lo hizo le lancé una, solo una ¡Y Rivaille me regañó por que estaba haciendo desorden en clase! ¡Y me amenazó con que a la próxima me iría a detención!

–... Pues a mi no me sorprende–dijo Armin finalmente–tu siempre estas cerca del desorden...

–Pero esta vez no ha sido mi culpa...–susurró Eren, como un niño pequeño que justifica sus acciones–No es justo...

Armin simplemente movió la cabeza de un lado demostrando negación mientras sonreía de lado, dándole gracia la reacción del ojiaqua. Sin embargo, Eren no estaba bromeando esta vez. Desde que supo que su maestro era hermanastro de Caro, este se comportaba de diferente manera, al menos con el. Seguía respondiéndole sus dudas y ayudarle si necesitaba algo de la clase, pero de una manera más fría que antes, sentía que aquel hombre quería asesinarlo con solo la mirada. Y para el colmo, siempre que pasaba un detalle en la clase, ahora era culpa de el. Bueno, es cierto que se sentaba casi al final de la clase y Connie y Sasha estaban sentados cerca de el, pero el azabache sabía sobre la hiperactividad del bajo y el hambre de la castaña. Eren era distraído pero si se proponía en prestar atención lo hacía, además en esas últimas semanas estaba siendo más aplicado. Había tomado en cuenta las palabras de la azabache y estaba dispuesto a ir a la universidad…

–Nos vemos mañana Eren–dijo Armin en cierto punto del camino, despidiéndose con la mano y encaminándose a su casa. Eren hizo lo mismo, no sin antes pasar a una tienda, hacia mucho calor y quería algo de beber.

_"Agua mineral no estaría mal"_ pensó al llegar a la sección de bebidas. Había solamente una botella, por lo que estiró su mano para agarrarla, justo en el momento en que otra mano hacía lo mismo. Ladeó su mirada y es ahí donde se vieron frente a frente el ojiverde y un chico un poco mas alto que él de cabello castaño claro y ojos pequeños del mismo color.

–No quiero ser grosero, pero mi mano llego primero–comentó Eren, arrastrando la botella hacia el, pero el castaño no cedió.

–Si no fueras grosero no estarías haciendo eso–respondió, jalando también la botella–suéltala.

–Si lo haces primero.

–Búscate algo mas masculino para beber–escupió el chico las palabras como si fueran veneno, haciendo que Eren fuera perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia.

–Tendría que decir lo mismo de ti ¿no?

–Es para mi novia...

–Además de estúpido, resultaste mandilón–respondió el castaño con gesto de burla, provocándole un tic al muchacho. Las manos seguían firmes, queriéndose matar con las miradas entre ellos…

–Jean ¿Qué haces? Ya tardaste mucho–una voz femenina exclamó entrando al pasillo, viendo a ambos castaños en la situación en la que estaban–¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Ambos chicos movieron su vista hacia la pelirroja que traía consigo una cesta del súper con varias cosas en ella. Al conectarse las miradas avellana y aqua, se reconocieron de inmediato.

–Tu eres…

–¡Eres el chico lindo, al que Caro le da tutorías!–exclamó Emma triunfantemente. Jean la miró incrédulamente al escucharla.

–¿Lo conoces? ¿Desde cuándo?… un momento… ¿¡Lo llamaste lindo!?…

–No se oye de la misma manera si tu lo dices…

–¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Más respeto hacia ella!

–Me alegra que se lleven bien–dijo Emma acercándose y jalando el brazo del castaño claro–El es mi novio Jean–le comentó a Eren para después voltearse al nombrado–y él es… ahm… rayos no me acuerdo de tu nombre, ilumíname por favor…

–Eren…

–¡Eren! Si si, a él Caro le da tutorías de matemáticas–exclamó Emma, chasqueando los dedos–perdón, con tantas veces que lo ha comentado Caro se me tuvo que haber pegado aunque sea una vez…

–¿Ella me ha comentado?–preguntó Eren, sintiendo una alegría y un calor inexplicable en su interior.

–Por supuesto, con tantos problemas que le has dado…–Jean no pudo continuar por que Emma pisó su pie, haciéndolo callar, y haciendo que la alegría de Eren fuera reemplazada por desorientación.

–¿Problemas?…

–Ignora lo que dice, algunas veces es muy directo–comentó Emma, sin embargo eso no ayudó en nada, hizo que Eren se sintiera más depresivo–¡S-sabes olvídalo! Ignora lo que hallamos dicho…

Hubo un silencio profundo en medio del pasillo, donde los tres se encontraban. De repente, Emma bajó la cesta al suelo, sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma, escribió algo sobre el papel y lo extendió a Eren, bajo su sorpresa–toma.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Mi número y el de Jean–respondió la pelirroja, haciendo que Jean la volteara a ver, desorbitándole los ojos–si necesitas algún consejo o ayuda en algo nos puedes llamar.

–Ehm… gracias, no era necesario…

–Descuida–Emma apoyó una mano en un hombro del trigueño, llamando su atención–créeme cuando te lo digo: Caro te tiene mucho aprecio–volvió a agarrar el cesto y empujó levemente la espalda de Jean–ya tenemos que irnos, fue un placer verte de nuevo–dicho esto, ambos se movieron, dejando a Eren atrás.

–¿Un placer para ti verdad?–comentó algo molesto el castaño.

–Que maduro eres. Lo digo por eso y por lo que le comentaste, eso no fue nada amable…

–Pero es la verdad…

–Ya, ok ok tu tenías razón–dijo Emma tranquilamente, pasando sus manos por un hombro del más alto.

–Eso no quita que le hayas dicho lindo…

–¿Qué tiene de malo admitirlo? Además sus ojos son de un color maravilloso.

…

Eren suspiró, mirando por la ventana e ignorando su alrededor.

_"Sin duda alguna hace mucho calor hoy, lo bueno es que estamos en un lugar con clima. En estos momentos prefiero mas el invierno o el otoño... otoño es la temporada favorita de Caro..."_ El ceño de Eren se torció levemente.

–..., Jeager...

_"¿Que es lo que debo pensar? La amiga de Caro me dijo que ella me tenía aprecio, pero el idiota ese de su novio dijo prácticamente que era una molestia ¿Que debo creer?..."_

–Jaeger...

_"Ya se que al principio no me comporté del todo bien con ella pero no debe ser algo que a tal grado que me odiará... ¿O sí? ¿Me odiaba?..."_

–JAEGER...

_"¿Me seguirá odiando todavía? Tal vez ni siquiera nunca le he caído bien y solo lo hace por compromiso. Incluso la otra vez estaba tan entusiasmada que pronto ya no necesitaría un tutor... La primera tutora que en verdad me agrada y se quiere librar de mí ¿Que no se da cuenta que todavía quiero seguir viéndola?... Un momento... ¿Qué..."_

–¡JAEGER LE ESTOY HABLANDO!–una voz masculina firme y un estruendo contra algo hizo que el ojiverde regresara a su realidad: la clase de Ciencias Sociales. Con el maestro Rivaille. Pero que suerte tenía.

–L-lo siento, yo no...

–NADA DE "PEROS" JAEGER–interrumpió violentamente Levi, con una mirada tan gélida que hizo que todos los presentes del salón sintieran un escalofrío–SE LO ADVERTÍ APENAS AYER. HOY SE QUEDA EN DETENCIÓN TERMINANDO CLASES.

–P-pero... hoy tengo entrenamiento del equipo de...

–LO CANCELA. FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN–respondió secamente el ojiverde olivo. Un silencio incómodo llenó por completo el salón, Levi al darse cuenta que se estaba exhaltando, carraspeó la garganta y guardó el libro de la materia en su portafolio para después cerrarlo–Es todo por hoy, tengan buen día–dicho esto salió del salón, quedándose parado delante de la puerta ya cerrada del aula por un momento, para después chasquear su lengua y dirigirse a la sala de maestros.

Por su parte, en el salón todos aún estaban desorientados de lo que había pasado.

–Es la primera vez que veo al maestro Rivaille exaltándose...

–Lo se, incluso se salió como quince minutos antes...

–¿Será que trae algún problema que lo trae preocupado?...

Varios murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. Eren simplemente se hundía mas en el mesabanco, sintiendo rabia. Si, rabia. No había ninguna razón para que Rivaille le hablara de esa manera.

–Vaya que eso fue intenso–comentó Connie, acercándose al castaño y pasando su brazo por su hombro–¿Que traes hoy? Estas muy distraído...–el bajo dibuja una sonrisa pícara–¿En qué estabas pensado?...

–Yo solo estaba...

_"Pensando en Caro"_ la boca de Eren paró. Se quedó callado por un momento, procesando sus pensamientos.

–¿Estabas...?–insistió Connie.

–Solo... estaba aburrido...–susurró Eren, desviando su rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana para que su amigo no se diera cuenta que el color se le había encendido en el rostro.

Terminando las clases Eren fue a hablar con el entrenador de fútbol par explicarle la situación. Obviamente no se veía nada feliz con la decisión que Rivaille había tomado ya que Eren era uno de los mejores jugadores, pero por lo mismo no podía hacer nada más. El castaño regresó al salón, donde ya se encontraba el azabache.

Pasó media hora, una hora, dos horas. El silencio zumbaba en los oídos de ambos varones, pero Eren no se atrevía a comentar nada y Levi no dejaría su orgullo. Sin embargo, la situación ya los estaba inquietando, a ambos.

–Maestro Rivaille… ¿No podría al menos a ponerme a hacer algo? Siento que me estoy desgastando por no hacer nada…

–Tu aburrimiento es tu castigo–contestó Levi, parándose de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta–Iré a la sala de profesores por unos papeles que necesito. No se atreva a salirse del salón.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a Eren solo.

–Maldito gruñón–exclamó Eren con rabia, pateando fuertemente el escritorio de los maestros, a tal grado que el portafolios abierto del azabache se volteó y cayó al piso, desparramando en el suelo todo lo de adentro–¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Tanto me odias universo!?

Eren se paró de su asiento y comenzó a meter las cosas de mala gana. Al intentar meter la agenda de Levi, la mitad de las hojas quedaron por fuera del portafolios e hizo que volviera a caer esta vez boca abajo. El trigueño chocaba sus dientes molesto, metió lo demás y dejó la agenda a lo último. Sin embargo, notó que una esquina de una foto sobresalía. La curiosidad le ganó y la sacó. La foto había sido tomada en un comedor, había un pastel algo mal adornado y dos personas: un chico azabache sonriendo de lado, casi como una mueca pero sin serlo, de ojos verde olivo, y una niña azabache de pelo largo ondulado y ojos castaños sonriendo alegremente, abrazada del cuello del chico. Los latidos del corazón de Eren se intensificaron al reconocer a ambas personas: el maestro Rivaille y Carolina.

Simplemente no podía quitar su vista de la foto. Obviamente ya era de varios años atrás por que Caro tenía uniforme, pero la imagen le mostraba otra verdad de la relación de ellos dos: eran muy cercanos. Pero entonces ¿por que no era así ahora? ¿Y por qué Rivaille guardaba esa foto?…

Algo arrebató bruscamente de sus manos la foto, dándose cuenta que era el azabache, quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había regresado.

–Perdón… sus cosas se cayeron… y las estaba…

–Ya se puede ir Jaeger–interrumpió secamente al castaño, volviendo a meter la foto en la agenda. Eren sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y acató la orden, tomando su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta.

–Maestro Rivaille… la niña de la foto…

–Dije que ya se podía ir.

Al oír la gélida voz del azabache, Eren cerró la boca y cerró la puerta atrás suyo. Caminó por el pasillo, para sacar su teléfono y marcar un teléfono.

…

–¡Hola Eren!–exclamó una voz desde atrás del chico, sintiendo luego un palmetazo en su hombro–Esta vez no olvidé tu nombre, no te preocupes.

–Espero que no haya molestado con mi llamada.

–Para nada, estaba aburrida así que me sacaste de mi casa–respondió sonrientemente la pelirroja, sentándose en la banca del parque–Querías hablar conmigo de algo ¿no? Soy toda oídos.

Eren se acercó y se sentó a lado de Emma. A ella era a quien había llamado saliendo de la escuela, preguntando si podían verse por que quería preguntarle algo.

–Espero que no me esté metiendo en asuntos mu personales… ¿Tu conoces a Levi Rivaille?

–Si, es el hermanastro de Caro ¿Por qué?

–Es mi maestro de Ciencias Sociales…

–¿¡En serio!?–exclamó Emma, para después reírse levemente–Lo que hubiera dado por tener un maestro como el, es muy guapo…

"_Todas las chicas de mi escuela piensan lo mismo"_ pensó Eren, sin evitar hacer una leve mueca–Y… ¿él sigue viviendo con su familia?

–¿Con Caro y sus padres? No, ya no. El había estudiado en el extranjero y después regresó, pero ya viviendo por su cuenta–Emma lo volteó a ver, alzando una ceja–¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?

–Bueno… la otra vez fui a casa de Caro por un cuaderno mío y él estaba ahí, y me di cuenta que no se llevan muy bien que digamos. Incluso Caro ni siquiera sabía que él daba clases…

–Y si no me lo dices tampoco lo hubiera sabido–comentó Emma con un tono más serio–estás en lo cierto, hoy en día no se llevan bien, pero antes era lo contrario. Antes de que sus papás decidieran casarse en verdad parecían hermanos, eran casi inseparables. Levi era cariñoso con Caro a su manera, y ella le tenía muchísimo aprecio y admiración, hablaba maravillas de él e incluso una vez me pidió ayuda para hacer un pastel para su cumpleaños–Emma dibujó una sonrisa de lado en su rostro–honestamente esa vez sentí algo de celos, Caro no acostumbra cocinar para alguien a menos que en verdad quiera… sinceramente desconozco la razón por la que ahora Caro no lo soporte...

–El pastel de la foto…–susurró Eren, recordando la fotografía que Levi guardaba.

–¿Foto?

–Ah… una foto que vi en casa de Caro, mostraba el pastel que acabas de mencionar. Simplemente me acordé…–Eren se cruzó de brazos, recordando la imagen donde Caro mostraba una gran sonrisa, abrazada al azabache. Un leve tic apareció en la ceja del castaño, quien apretó su agarre de los brazos–se veían demasiado unidos…

Emma no pasó por desapercibido las reacciones del ojiaqua, por lo cual una gran sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro con pecas–Ya entiendo lo que está pasando aquí–debido al tono de voz que usó, Eren la volteó a ver algo extrañado–Tu… estás… ce-lo-so…

–...

–Celoso de Levi…

–¿Eh?

–Por que te gusta Caro…

–¿¡EH!?–el color se le subió rápidamente a la cara, dejándolo rojo como un tomate–¿G-gustarme Caro?

–¡Claro! Y no te hagas que ayer tenía mis sospechas cuando supiste que Caro te ha comentado con Jean y conmigo–respondió la pelirroja triunfantemente, parándose en frente del chico–¿Acaso no admites que mi mejor amiga es súper linda, inteligente y amable?

–… No sé…

Emma dejó salir un suspiro de frustración al aire y rodó los ojos–Ok, vamos por partes: ¿Hay algo que te guste de su físico?

–¿Por que me preguntas eso?

–Shh, calla y responde…

Eren sintió que sus latidos iban cada vez más rápido cuando la imagen de la azabache se le vino a la mente–Pues… me gusta su cabello, y también sus manos…

–¿Sus manos?

–T-tiene manos cálidas ¿de acuerdo?–explicó Eren, sintiendo sus mejillas arder–y también… me gustan sus ojos…

–Muy bien–comentó Emma, frotando sus manos–Ahora su personalidad…

–… Tiene… paciencia, pero también es fuerte de carácter y eso me agrada. Es dedicada y trabajadora, se toma el tiempo para enseñarme y completar sus turnos en su trabajo…

Emma no podía dejar de sentir alegría al ver la cara de bobo que se le hacía a Eren al describir a su amiga. La pelirroja no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo al aire, tomó las mejillas de Eren entre sus manos y lo miró de frente–¿Y bien?…

–Creo… que tienes razón… Caro me gusta…

–¡Enhorabuena!–exclamó la chica, aplaudiendo efusivamente–¡Ahora ve! ¡Corre y dile de frente lo que me acabas de decir!

–No… no lo haré…

–¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y por qué no!?

–Por que la voy a ver mañana–respondió Eren con una sonrisa, parándose de la banca. Emma respondió el gesto y le dio unos leves palmetazos en la espalda.

–Entonces no me queda más opción que desearte suerte mañana.

…

–Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Eren–comentó Caro, mientras que ella y el castaño caminaban–Pero esta un poco desviado de tu casa ¿Estas seguro que esta bien?

–Si, no te preocupes–respondió el castaño, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a la azabache. Estaba decidido en confesársele, y había un lugar perfecto en camino a casa de ella.

–Por cierto, supe que el otro día viste a mi amiga Emma y a su novio.

–Ah si, me los encontré en el súper.

–También supe lo que Jean te dijo–dijo ella, ladeando una ceja–no le hagas caso. Ese chico no tiene pelos en la lengua, pero es buena persona conociéndolo mejor...

–¿Soy una molestia para ti?–preguntó el castaño de repente.

–Claro que no. Admito que me sacabas de quicio al principio, pero nunca te he odiado…

Eren paró de caminar. Caro hizo lo mismo segundos después de darse cuenta.

–¿Estás bien?–preguntó la ojicastaña algo extrañada.

–Caro… –Eren miró de frente a la mencionada, quedando más extrañada. _"Hoy ha estado actuando algo raro. También mientras le explicaba los logaritmos hace rato estaba despistado"_

–¿Yo… qué?–inisitió Caro, insitándolo a seguir. Eren tragó fuertemente saliva.

"_Mierda, es difícil…"_

–Eren ¿qué pasa?…

"_No, no te eches para atrás" _pensó el castaño, apretando su propio puño _"Debo hacerlo… quiero que sepa… lo que siento por ella…"_

–¿Eren?…

–…

–…

–Me gustas… Caro… me gustas…

Fue como un balde de agua fría que le echaron encima. Los carros pasaban a lado del parque que se dejaba bañar por los rayos del atardecer. La azabache sintió que las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, y rápidamente, el recuerdo de hacía cinco años que pasó en ese mismo lugar pasó como un rayo por su mente… y finalmente, se dio cuenta…

"_El atardecer… el parque… la confesión"_ pensó aterrorizada _"¡MIERDA, ESTO ES UN MALDITO DEJA VÚ!"_

**Y aquí termina el quinto capítulo!**

**WAAA! Eren lo ha hecho! Se le ha confesado a Caro! Ahora que contestara ella? :0 Será un "sí"? Será un "no"? Saldrá huyendo? Soy bien malota y los dejaré en suspenso :3 y Levi cada vez se involucra más en la historia :3 el triángulo amoroso se va formando más (música dramática)**

**Bueno como comente antes estoy terminando el semestre y la próxima semana empiezo exámenes u.u son un par de semanas pero no se si pueda escribir algo durante esos días, de una vez aviso. Espero darme mi tiempo para al menos adelantarle, y quien sabe, hay días en los que no tengo que estudiar mucho y con suerte puedo publica antes. Ya se verá con los días.**

**Espero verlos pronto**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writter 04 **


	6. Chapter 6

**OHAYO!**

**He resurgido de las tinieblas! *****sonido de grillos***

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado D: hace ya casi un mesa que sali de la escuela y me había puesto a escribir, pero tuve varios estancamientos al hacer este capítulo (tal vez mi cerebro se encontraba dañado por la matanza, digo exámenes ;-;) **

**Ya saben cuales personajes me pertenecen y cuales a Isayama :B**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TORBELLINO DE SENTIMIENTOS-**

La temporada de lluvias había comenzado. Las gotas de agua caían suavemente desde el cielo grisáceo, dándole un aire mas relajado a la cafetería de la universidad... aunque Emma no pensaba lo mismo, al menos en ese momento. Tomaba en silencio su café mientras veía como Caro comía en silencio una hamburguesa doble con papas de una manera algo... fuera de lo normal. Durante todo el día no habían hablado, la azabache había tenido la mirada perdida en toda la mañana.

–Tengo hambre, acompáñame a cafetería–fue lo único que había dicho, y ahí estaban ahora. Caro daba mordida tras mordida, papa tras papa, sin siquiera masticar bien. Eso no era comer, era engullir.

–Hola–una voz masculina interrumpió los pensamientos de la pecosa.

–Hola ¿Que tal tus clases?

–Bien gracias–Jean respondió, sentándose a lado de su novia–¿las de ustedes ya terminaron?

–A mi me falta una mas dentro de una hora, por mientras acompaño a Caro a comer...

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la mencionada, viendo como le daba un gran trago a su bebida para seguir comiendo.

–Caro... la hamburguesa no se irá volando si no te la comes pronto–comentó Jean, sin embargo no hubo respuesta, como si no hubiera hablado nadie. El castaño alzó una ceja y se acercó un poco mas a Emma–¿que rayos le pasa?–susurró.

–¿Como voy a saberlo? No me ha dicho absolutamente nada durante todo el día–susurró Emma también–pero hay algo que la trae inquieta, de eso no hay duda.

–¿Como estas tan segura?

–Cuando esta nerviosa come como si fuera a morir mañana...

Minutos después el plato estaba totalmente limpio. Caro lo dejó por un lado y se paró de la mesa, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la caja.

–¿Va a pedir otra cosa?¿Después de haberse comido media vaca?

–No exageres, créeme cuando te digo que es capaz de eso y más–respondió Emma, apoyando su barbilla en su mano sobre la mesa–Me pregunto que es lo que la trae así, hace un par de días estaba nor...

_"... la veré mañana..."_

Todo tomo sentido. Un día antes era cuando Eren se le iba a confesar. Claro ¿Como no lo había pensado antes?

La azabache regresó a sentarse a la mesa con dos pedazos de pay en un plato. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera enterrar el tenedor en el postre, Emma jaló el plato hacia ella.

–¡Devuélveme eso!–exclamó la ojicastaña visiblemente furiosa.

–Lo haré hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa.

–¡No tengo nada mas que hambre! ¡Devuélveme mi pay!

–Hay algo que te trae distraída, no puedes engañarme–Caro abrió la boca para protestar, pero no salió nada. Su mejor amiga tenía razón–Te devuelvo tu pay, hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes.

Ambas miradas siguieron conectadas por varios segundos, hasta que de repente Caro dejo caer su cabeza a la mesa, su pelo ocultando lo que restaba de su rostro, mientras dejaba salir un leve quejido de su boca. Jean presenciaba la escena con una cara de rareza, y Emma esperaba pacientemente.

–Ayer... –dijo Caro aún con la cara estampada en la mesa–ayer... Eren...

–¿Ajá?–inisistió suavemente Emma. Finalmente, la azabache subió su rostro, con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa y su vista hacia ningún lugar específico.

–Ayer... Eren... se me confesó...

_"Lo sabía"_ pensó la pelirroja, manteniendo aún la calma–¿En serio? Eso es genial...

–¡No lo es!–exclamó Caro, irguiéndose de nuevo en la mesa–¡Fue totalmente vergonzoso!–apoyó su cabeza entre sus dos manos, revolviéndose el cabello–Que vergüenza... la forma en que salí huyendo... de seguro ahora me odia...

–¿HUYENDO?–Emma y Jean exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Si, incluso Jean se había sorprendido.

Emma sintió un leve tic en su ceja, se sentía algo molesta–Carolina... ¿En verdad... simplemente saliste corriendo, sin decirle nada?

–No... no precisamente... pero...

–¿Pero?

–Lo que pasó... fue que...

_"–Me gustas... Caro... me gustas..._

_Fue como un balde de agua fría que le echaron encima. Los carros pasaban a lado del parque que se dejaba bañar por los rayos del atardecer. La azabache sintió que las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. _

_Se sintió mareada por un momento, leves ganas de vomitar. _

–_E-Eren... yo...–la azabache susurró pero fue suficiente para captar mas la atención del castaño, acercándose hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros, haciendo que el corazón de la mas baja latiera horriblemente rápido._

_"Mierda mierda mierda mierda ¡esta demasiado cerca! Piensa Carolina, piensa ¿¡Que demonios responderás!?"_

–_¿Caro?–comentó Eren con una voz pacífica, esperando pacientemente a la azabache._

_**"NO ME HABLES SENSUALMENTE IMBÉCIL, ESTOY PASANDO UNA CRISIS MENTAL POR TU CULPA... ¿Sensualmente? ¿La voz de Eren me parece sensual?... MALDICIÓN QUE ESTA PASANDO CONMIGO"**_

_La cabeza de Caro daba vueltas, y sin pensarlo, golpeó amistosamente con su puño el hombro de Eren, quien se quedo algo extrañado._

–_Yo... ¡Yo también te quiero Eren!–exclamó Caro entre risas, golpeando de nuevo con su puño–Por eso somos amigos ¿no?_

_Eren abrió con sorpresa sus ojos verde aqua, la confusión se vio totalmente reflejada en su rostro._

–_Caro... Yo no..._

–_¡Dios mira la hora!–exclamó Caro, interrumpiéndolo–Ya es algo tarde. No te preocupes por mi Eren, puedo seguir sola desde aquí..._

–_Si, pero yo lo que trataba..._

–_¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Suerte en la escuela!–exclamó nuevamente la azabache, corriendo hacia adelante, dejando atrás a Eren._

–_¡Caro! ¡Espera!_

_Ella no hizo caso, siguió corriendo sin parar en las calles, entró a su casa y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando hacia el techo._

–_Pero... ¿Que... demonios... acabo... de hacer?..._

_Tomó su almohada y la puso sobre su rostro, mientras gritaba, pataleaba y rodaba sobre su cama."_

Los ojos de Emma estaban visiblemente desorbitados. Quería mucho a Caro, como una hermana... pero en ese momento tenía ganas de quemarla viva.

–¡Por que demonios hiciste eso!

–¡Entre en pánico, no supe que hacer y eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente!

–Oigan aun estamos en la cafetería...

–¡Heriste los sentimientos de ese pobre chico!

–Bueno... Sigan, no importa...

–T-tal vez se confundió... ¡Si, eso es! Es imposible que sienta algo por mi tan repentinamente...

–¡No seas estúpida! ¡Llevan mas de tres meses conociéndose!

–Emma, baja la voz...

–¡Cállate Jean!–exclamó la pelirroja, a lo que Jean simplemente suspiró cansadamente–Tuviste que haber dejado que te aclarara las cosas, claro que no había nada que aclarar por que sabías perfectamente a lo que se refería...

–¡Bueno eso ya es asunto mío!–exclamó molesta Caro, parándose de la mesa y quedando en la misma altura que Emma. Jean se hundía mas en la silla de la vergüenza–¡No le veo la razón por la que te molestas!

–¡Por que eres una apática y destruye-ilusiones! ¡Eren tiene sinceros sentimientos hacia ti!

–¡El que tu lo digas no quiere decir que sea cierto!

–¡No es solo por que yo lo digo! ¡El mismo me lo dijo!

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Caro suavizó un poco su mirada, pero eso ultimo la dejo extrañada–¿En que momento te lo dijo?

Los dos enfrente de ella se voltearon a ver. Jean elevó un ceja y miró de reojo a Caro. Emma suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza. Le había dicho a Jean sobre lo que había hablado con el trigüeño, y le estaba indicando que le dijera.

–Antier me llamó por que quería preguntarme por tu hermanastro y tu relación con el... Me di cuenta que lo que sentía eran celos y le pregunté si le gustabas... El me dijo que si y lo apoye para que se te confesara...

Hubo silencio. Caro apretó sus puños sobre la mesa, chocaba sus dientes entre ellos. Estaba molesta.

–Ahora todo tiene sentido... Tu fuiste la que le metió esas ideas en la cabeza...

–¿Que? Eso no es cierto, el mismo me lo dijo, yo solo...

–Debí suponerlo ¡Siempre eres tu la que hace estas estupideces! ¡Eres una molestia!–la azabache agarró con enojo su morral, pasando de largo y empujando la puerta. Detrás de ella oyó que la puerta se volvía a abrir y unos pasos se acercaban corriendo.

–Caro, espera...

–No quiero hablar contigo–interrumpió, comenzando a abrir su paraguas. Caminaba más rápido, queriendo alejarse de la pelirroja lo más pronto posible.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio del edificio, sintiendo de golpe la humedad del ambiente. _"Maldito paraguas, ábrete"…_

–¡Caro cuidado! ¡Los escal…–no terminó de oír la exclamación de Emma ya que su pie cayó a un vacío, haciendo que tropezara y se resbalara con el agua. Trató de detenerse del baranda, pero su mano no la alcanzó, y en su intento, su pie derecho se dobló, causándole un dolor instantáneo. Finalmente, cayó al piso mojado.

–¡Auch! ¡Au au au au!

–¡Caro! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?–exclamó Emma, agarrando el paraguas ahora abierto de la azabache y poniéndolo arriba de ellas.

–C-creo que me lastimé el tobillo…

La ojiavellana jaló uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por su cuello, para después volverse a parar–¿Puedes apoyarlo?

Caro apoyó el pie normalmente, pero sintió la punzada del dolor al intentar dar un paso–No está tan mal, pero necesito ir a la enfermería.

–Te llevo no te preocupes–respondió Emma, subiendo lentamente los escalones junto con Caro para adentro del edificio nuevamente.

–Esto fue de imprevisto, pero aún sigo enojada contigo…

–Si si, está bien…

…

"_Hola Eren :)_

_Perdón pero mañana no voy a poder ir al café para la tutoría :/ nos veremos hasta el Sábado"_

Eren guardó su teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón para seguir caminando. Una pequeña piedra estaba en medio de su camino, la pateó con fuerza, retumbando en un bote de basura que estaba cerca.

Debido a las lluvias el entrenamiento de varios equipos se había cancelado, entre ellos el de fútbol. No tenía nada que hacer durante la tarde. Había pensado en hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas mandados por la azabache, per ya no era necesario.

"De seguro ahora me odia" pensó el castaño, rascándose la nuca _"No me arrepiento pero no esperaba que las cosas salieran así… ¿En serio no me entendió?… ¿O decidió ignorar mi confesión..."_

No sabía si era rabia o desilusión, o ambas, pero si sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, tenía ganas de golpear algo. Lamentablemente ya no había piedras por ahí.

Entró a su casa, la cual estaba en silencio. Carla le daba clases de piano a un alumno suyo a esa hora aquel día ya que comúnmente su hijo estaba en práctica, dejaba la comida lista y al regresar solo la calentaba un poco más.

Eren calentó el guisado y comió en silencio, sin siquiera sentarse en la mesa. Cuando ya por fin se sintió satisfecho, subió a su cuarto.

¿Que podía hacer? A esa hora comúnmente estaba en la escuela, no había ninguna tarea o proyecto que necesitara hacer...

Su teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Emma.

–¿Hola?–contestó.

–Hola, Eren–contestó la pelirroja amablemente–no te molesto ¿verdad?

–En realidad no, acabo de llegar a mi casa–el castaño se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el borde de su cama–¿Sucede algo?

–Bueno... Quería saber como te fue ayer...

Eren quedó en silencio, mordiéndose levemente el labio. Emma suspiró cansadamente del otro lado de la línea–creo que tal vez no fue una buena idea...

–Descuida, de todos modos algún día me atrevería a confesarme–el castaño dejó caer suavemente su torso en la cama, pasando su brazo desocupado abajo de su cabeza–lo único es que me terminara odiando...

–Caro pensó lo mismo–respondió la pecosa–anduvo algo depresiva durante todo el día por eso...

–¿En serio?–preguntó el trigüeño algo curioso–¿Y que más dijo?

–Solo me comentó que pasó y... bueno, también discutimos un poco, nada importante... y... ehm...

–¿Que? ¿Que mas?

–... Como estaba molesta conmigo, se iba a ir, pero al bajar los escalones, se resbaló y lastimó el tobillo...

–¿¡Que!?–exclamó, irguiéndose de tope.

–Descuida, no es nada grave, pero le dijeron que debía tener reposo un par de días. Solo ira y regresara de la universidad...

_"Ah... entonces por eso canceló mañana..."_

–Y también por eso te llamo...

Al no haber respuesta de Eren, Emma supuso que no le había entendido–Sabes donde su casa al fin y al cabo...

–Ah, si... el otro día fui...

–Solo es un consejo, tu decidirás si vas o no–comentó Emma, haciendo una leve mueca y soltando una risa nerviosa.

Eren sonrió de lado silenciosamente. Si, por supuesto que lo haría.

...

La cuchara se enterró en el pay de fresas, sacando una buena cantidad del relleno el cual terminó en la boca de la azabache.

Se encontraba sentada en su cama, con una almohada abajo de su pie vendado, el pay destrozado de en medio y un libro que estaba leyendo. Desde el día anterior el clima seguía siendo lluvioso, simplemente cambiaba la velocidad del agua cayendo.

Aunque había sido por culpa de la lluvia que estaba esguinzado su pie, no podía dejar de amar esa clase de días.

Caro frunció levemente el ceño, dejó de nuevo el libro por un lado y comió de una forma algo desesperada el postre. No había hablado con Emma desde el día anterior, y no pensaba hacerlo por un buen rato.

El ritmo de sus cucharadas paró, dejando su boca totalmente llena, masticando. Desde abajo oyó que el timbre de la casa sonó, y los pasos de Astrid moviéndose a la entrada en la planta baja.

_"Tal vez me comporte algo infantil"_ pensó la ojicastaña, aun masticando suavemente.

Unos pasos subieron las escaleras y tocaron suavemente la puerta.

–Adedante–dijo Caro, masticando otra cucharada de pay. Sin embargo, casi se atraganta cuando la puerta se abre y ve que es Eren.

–Hola Caro–dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

–¡¿EDEN!?–exclamó, tragando fuertemente todo lo que estaba en su boca, torpemente intentó acomodar un poco su cama–P-perdón, hola... No esperaba que vinieras... bueno, no esperaba visitas... ¿Q-que haces aquí?...

–Supe que te lastimaste el tobillo y quise venir a visitarte–respondió el chico, sentándose en el costado de la cama.

_"Maldita Emma"_ pensó Caro, apretando sus puños y con el ceño algo fruncido. Obviamente había sido ella quien le había dicho al castaño.

–Perdón si te molesté, puedo irme y...

–No no no, no es eso–interrumpió Caro, acomodándose un poco mejor en la cama–quédate un rato, no hay problema. Aunque ahorita no puedo hacer mucho...

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Solo fue un estirón del músculo–contestó la azabache, sonriendo levemente.

En eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a Astrid.

–¿Todo está bien? ¿No se les ofrece algo?

–No gracias Astrid–respondió Caro, tomando el molde del pay–pero ¿te podrías llevar este traste por favor?

–Si claro–respondió amablemente la azabache–te lo voy a guardar.

Dicho esto, cerró de nuevo la puerta.

–¿Así acostumbras comer el pay?

–Soy original, que puedo decir–contestó Caro–Entonces ¿Que quieres hacer? Tengo unas películas ahí en la mesa...

–Oh, a ver–Eren tomó los discos para checarlas–tienes varias de terror...

–Me gustan mucho–respondió Caro orgullosamente–¿Que hay de ti?

–Mas o menos, nunca he tenido curiosidad del género.

–Entonces ¿Que tal si vemos esta?–la azabache tomó un disco específico–Es una de mis preferidas, aunque no lleva muchos años que salió.

–Esta será entonces–Eren se acercó al video, lo prendió y metió el disco, mientras que Caro cambiaba el modo de la tele.

–Demuéstrame que tan macho eres, Jaeger.

–Veamos si dices eso cuando te agarres en mí.

–Imposible, esta película la he visto varias veces sola en la noche–contestó Caro burlonamente, sacando levemente la lengua.

–¿No tienes aquí alguna silla o mueble?–preguntó Eren.

–No, pero puedes...–Caro rápidamente cerró la boca, dándose en seguida cuenta de lo que iba a decir _"no no no, es una mala idea"_

–Puedo...–insistió el castaño. La ojicastaña carraspeó levemente, y contestó con un murmullo que a pesar de todo Eren si escucho.

–Puedes... sentarte aquí a lado...–la mano de Caro golpeteó suavemente el colchón. Eren rascó levemente su nuca. Momento incómodo, para ambos.

–¿No te molesta?

–No, claro que no–contestó Caro, sonriendo levemente–tenemos la suficiente confianza ¿no?

–... si...–contestó Eren, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Caro movió primero su pierna y la almohada abajo de esta, para después apoyarse con sus brazos y moverse un poco a la derecha.

–Puedes subir las piernas, solo quítate los zapatos.

–Gracias–Eren se dispuso a quitarse el calzado negro, para después sentarse a lado de la universitaria–El protagonista se me hace familiar...

–Es Daniel Radcliffe–contestó Caro dando a entender que era algo obvio, sin embargo Eren elevó una ceja, aun extrañado–de la saga Harry Potter, el era el protagonista...

–¡Ah ya!–exclamó triunfalmente–con razón, se ve algo diferente sin lentes...

–No es cierto.

–Claro que si, además se ve mas grande en esta película.

–Pues no puede ser un niño por siempre–contestó Caro con una sonrisa en el rostro–además aquí hace el papel de un papá viudo.

Los dos siguieron viendo la película tranquilamente, hablando de vez en cuando.

–¿Muere al final?–preguntó Eren mientras veían una escena donde el protagonista se encontraba solo en una casona abandonada.

–¿Por que preguntas?

–Curiosidad.

–... No se, ve la película...

–Vamos Caro, dime–contestó Eren, comenzando a picarle una de las mejillas a la azabache–¿Si muere? ¿O no muere? ¿O muere el señor que lo llevó a la casa? ¿O muere su hijo? ¿O todos ellos mueren?...

–¡Ya deja mi mejilla!–exclamó Caro con un puchero, haciendo que el corazón de Eren brincara _"Que adorable..."_ El castaño no le hizo caso y siguió molestándola, hasta que la azabache irguió su torso para adelante, quedando en forma vertical.

El foco de ideas del ojiaqua se le prendió. Caro estaba atenta a la película, era un momento de total calma y silencio. El castaño movió sus brazos hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos en los costados de Caro. Entonces pegó un grito grave al tiempo que estampaba repentinamente sus dedos en las costillas de la azabache, haciendo que pegara un grito al aire. Eren se comenzó a reír, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Caro y sus brazos en sus costados.

–¡Maldito desgraciado!–exclamó la ojicastaña, primero con tono molesto pero al poco momento también se comenzó a reír, reposando su torso en el pecho del chico.

–Lo... lo siento... no pude evitarlo...–contestó Eren aun en medio de su risa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta la forma en como estaban acomodados. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse. Era el momento adecuado para dejarle bien en claro...

Los brazos del castaño se movieron al mismo lugar de antes, pero esta vez rodearon la cintura de la chica, quien ante la sorpresa se quedó perpleja, haciéndola sentir mas nerviosa cuando la nariz del trigüeño tuvo contacto con la piel de su hombro.

–E-Eren... que...

–Me gustas Caro–la interrumpió el castaño, apretando suavemente el agarre–Me gustas... Me gustas...

–Ya te oí–susurró Caro, escondiendo su frente con su cabello–te oí... desde la vez pasada...

–¿Si me habías entendido?–preguntó Eren, alzando levemente la cabeza. Caro asintió lo suficiente para que el chico lo notara–Entonces... lo ignoraste...

–No no no... Eren, n-no quiero que lo veas de esa forma–contestó Caro con la voz algo quebrada–es que yo... no supe como debía actuar... y-yo en verdad te quiero y... no se... no se me ocurrió otra forma...

Se oyó un leve sorbo de nariz, la azabache llevó su mano derecha a su rostro para tallarlo. Eren movió el rostro para adelante, viendo que Caro ocultaba sus ojos con la palma de su mano y se mordía levemente el labio.

–¿Estas... llorando?

–No... no estoy llorando–contestó Caro tratando que sonara serio, pero su voz se quebró nuevamente.

–No tiene nada de malo llorar–contestó Eren de una manera suave–Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal...

–La que te hizo sentir mal fui yo... no quería que me odiaras...

–Eso es imposible–el castaño dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos quedaron en un silencio pacífico por un rato.

–Perdón pero ¿podrías ya soltarme?

–Si, lo siento–Eren se movió para atrás, pero Caro se quedó inmóvil. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de hablar.

–Hay algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Emma–dijo la azabache–hace ya algunos años, tuve una mala experiencia con una confesión que hice... no se si llamarlo trauma, pero desde ese momento no me deje llevar solo por que un chico sea amable y atento conmigo...

Eren cruzó sus brazos delante de su torso, apoyándose en la pared–Fue el maestro Rivaille ¿cierto?

Caro giró drásticamente la cabeza, con una expresión de bastante sorpresa–¿Como supiste?

–Rivaille es idolatrado por muchas chicas en la escuela–contestó con un tono algo molesto–Tuve la leve sospecha desde el principio.

–Que listo–contestó la azabache riendo levemente.

–Entonces... como te rechazó, lo comenzaste a odiar...

–Fue su manera de contestar y actuar lo que me molestó–apretó levemente los puños en la sábana–es un acto infantil de mi parte, pero al mismo tiempo imposible de ignorar. Con solo ver a Levi me dan ganas de golpearle la cara...

–Y... ¿Aun sientes algo por el?–preguntó Eren, apretando sus nudillos en espera de la respuesta.

–No, eso ya quedo en el pasado.

–... ¿Por que justamente me estas contando lo que te pasó?–volvió a preguntar el castaño, esta vez mas tranquilo.

–Por que... me di cuenta que me estaba comportando contigo de la misma manera que Levi hizo conmigo, actuar como si nada hubiese pasado... Eso sería bastante hipócrita de mi parte...

–Ya veo–Eren se movió de la cama y se sentó en frente de Caro, en la orilla de la cama–Entonces ¿cual es tu respuesta?

–No hay respuesta. Solo te confesaste mas no te me declaraste. Son cosas diferentes.

–¿Aun sigues huyendo?–contestó Eren sarcásticamente, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la azabache.

–No es eso. En verdad solo estoy siendo sincera.

–¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?–Eren soltó la pregunta sin pensarlo dos veces. Caro sintió que el color se le subía al rostro. Sin duda, Eren sabía como hacerla sentir nerviosa, y no se había dado cuenta hasta hacía un par de días.

–¿No sería bien que fuéramos poco a poco?... No lo tomes a mal, pero aun estoy con algo de desconfianza...

–Auch–el castaño rascó suavemente su nuca, una leve risa sonó en sus labios–De acuerdo. Pero ya te tengo apartada.

–Eso se oye raro, pero acepto el trato.

El momento incómodo que había sido se había esfumado por completo. Eren estaba mas que satisfecho y Caro se sentía mas tranquila, además, haber hablado con alguien sobre el pasado le quitó un gran peso de encima. Al parecer ya era tiempo que se lo contara también a su mejor amiga.

–Se terminó la película–comentó Eren de repente, viendo el televisor que se encontraba nuevamente en el menú de inicio. Tan metidos estaban en sus asuntos que ya ni se acordaban de la película.

–Si, ya no viste el final...

Eren la volteó a ver, elevando una ceja. Caro supuso a que se estaba refiriendo–Si tenías razón. El y su hijo mueren arrollados por un tren.

–Típico de películas de miedo.

...

Cuando se estaba estacionando ya mero anochecía. Ya había ido el día anterior de visita pero quería saber que tal estaba Caro de su tobillo.

Cuando se bajó de su carro negro, vio que de la puerta de la casa se abrió, saliendo Eren de ella.

El castaño notó la mirada verde olivo sobre el. Al principio titubeó, pero después pasó sin ningún problema a lado de Levi.

–Buenas noches, maestro Rivaille...

–Buenas noches–respondió algo cortado. Eren se dispuso a irse, pero la potente voz de su maestro lo detuvo–Jaeger.

Eren volteó a ver al azabache, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados, acercándose unos pasos más al castaño.

–¿Que es lo que trama?

–... No se de que habla...

–Sabe a lo que me refiero–contestó de una manera más autoritaria–Se lo advierto de una vez Jaeger, si se atreve hacerle algo a Carolina, se las verá conmigo...

–El burro hablando de orejas–contestó Eren, escupiendo las palabras con veneno, sorprendiendo al mismo Levi–Yo no planeo hacerle nada, voy en serio con ella, así que no meta sus narices en donde no le llaman...

–No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de esa manera mocoso insolente–contestó Levi, tomando a Eren del cuello de su camisa. Lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

–Y usted tampoco de amenazarme–contestó Eren con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, arrebatando las manos de su camisa del mas bajo–A pesar de todo sigo siendo uno de sus estudiantes, y traigo puesto todavía el uniforme. Lo puedo denunciar por eso ¿sabe?

–Vaya que le muestras a mi hermana otra cara tuya...

–El respeto se gana, y yo lo estoy perdiendo hacia usted. Más hipócrita se oye llamando a Caro su hermana cuando de seguro siente otra cosa totalmente diferente–Levi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras del chico frente suyo–Perdió su oportunidad en el momento en que la rechazó, y no permitiré que usted me la rebate–dicho esto, Eren dio media vuelta para caminar hacia su casa.

Levi no se movió aun cuando perdió de vista al castaño en una esquina. Eren Jaeger, un chico que no daba problemas pero era irresponsable para los deberes y trabajos, o al menos lo era. Había notado bastante mejora del castaño no solo en su materia, varios maestros lo habían comentado. Haber conocido a Carolina lo había cambiado para bien. Ambos se habían vuelto cercanos, esa relación que tenían… le recordaba mucho a la que el y ella tenían cinco años atrás. Y eso lo hacía sentir molesto, a tal grado de querer perjudicar al chico de alguna manera, aprovechando la relación maestro-alumno. Eso iba en contra de la ética de cualquier maestro, el lo sabía muy bien. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molesta el castaño de ojos aqua cuando no le ha hecho nada?...

"_Si que le ha hecho algo… ganarse el cariño de Caro, el cariño que el quiere recuperar…"_

**Y aquí termina el sexto capítulo!**

**Esta vez me salió un poco más largo que los demás :D espero que les haya agradado, lo suficiente como para algún review :3**

**Las cosas se ponen tensas entre Eren y Levi! Chan Chan Chaaan! e.e que pasará ahora? Por cierto, habrá un personaje de SNK que saldrá el próximo capítulo .3. adivinan quien es?**

**Bueno, como vieron Eren y Caro vieron una película de terror, y puse detalles específicos de esta **

**¿Quien sabe como se llama la película? :3 la primera persona en adivinar cual era, le haré un one-shot de la pareja que quiera, del género que quiera, con lemoncito o sin lemoncito ewe (aexcepcióndesadomasoquismo,tríosuorgíasporfavor) Les dejaré una pista más: La película es del año 2012 :3**

**Espero verlos pronto (como tengo más tiempo libre espero no tardarme mucho e-e)**

**SAYONARA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes! :D**

**Disculpa la demora (otra vez) pero estuve de vacaciones y no llevaba mi computadora. Esta vez el capítulo me salió más largo de lo normal, así que espero que lo compense un poquito :3**

**Agradezco los reviews recibidos del capítulo pasado :D todos respondieron correctamente el nombre de la película (creo que lo puse demasiado fácil jeje) **

**La primera respuesta que recibí fue de MARIAN :D querida te debo un oneshot, me dices de que pareja la quieres, género y si habrá acción –w– "If you know what I mean" (se arrodilla como caballero) estoy a tu merced (?) y para que no haya malentendidos, pueden checar la fecha que se encuentra arriba de cada review, ya que es el día en que lo publicaron ;)**

**Sin más preámbulos, difruten la lectura ;)**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CELOS**

_"Hey, ya llegué al aeropuerto_

_._

_Holaaa!_

_Que bueno! :D Que tal el viaje?_

_._

_Sin quejas :v_

_Sigo pensando que no fue buena _

_idea no decirle a Eren_

_._

_Solo espera hasta mañana ;) créeme_

_que le agradara mucho volver a _

_verte, confía en mí si?_

_._

_Ya que, al fin y al cabo tu eres el_

_genio_

_Pero si algo sale mal te pateare el _

_trasero -_- te lo juro_

_._

_Ok n-nU_

_Nos vemos mañana entonces :D _

_en la entrada de la escuela_

_._

_Ok :v"_

¿Que era peor que el calor intenso?

El calor intenso en el verano. No importa la poca cantidad de ropa que trajeras o si estabas simplemente sin nada encima, seguías sudando cual vil cerdo.

–¿Exactamente que estamos esperando aquí afuera?–comentó Emma, con una mano agarrando una sombrilla y con otra echándose aire con unos apuntes ya revisados–esto es un calor húmedo, mi cabello se va a esponjar...

–Nadie te obliga a estar aquí conmigo–comentó Caro, amarrando su cabello en la pequeña cola de caballo que se le hacía–y papá me dijo que pasaría por mi para dejarme en el trabajo. Según no quieren que camine todavía tanto por el tobillo.

–¿Qué tal esta?

–Mucho mejor, pero aun esta algo hinchado. Aun no puedo correr–contestó la azabache. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde su torcedura. Había pasado como tres días sin moverse mucho, unos días más con muletas y fue suficiente para que pudiera caminar sin ningún problema, pero la hinchazón aún no se le quitaba del todo.

–Creo que mejor entro–comentó Emma, cerrando su sombrilla–sufre tu sola con el calor...

–Gracias–comentó Caro con una leve sonrisa–nos vemos mañana.

Emma se despidió de espaldas con la mano mientras que se dirigía hacia el edificio. Caro apoyó sus manos en la barda, sintiendo el calor en contacto con su piel.

Distinguió que un carro Mercedes negro entró al estacionamiento. Tensó levemente los nudillos.

_"Juraría que es el carro de Levi... no, es imposible que sea el, ya me volví paranoica..."_

Sin embargo, el carro negro se iba acercando, y a una buena distancia donde sus ojos podían distinguir claramente, reconoció el rostro del azabache.

La ojicastaña comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia adentro del edificio, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando la voz de Levi retumbó en sus oídos.

–Carolina... ¿A donde vas?

Quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella, por lo que volteó hacia Levi.

–La pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

–Gregor no podía venir por ti y me pidió el favor...

–Ah...

Un silencio se presentó entre ellos dos, la gente entraba y salía, pasándolos de largo. Un leve tic se visualizó en la ceja del azabache.

–¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas?

–¿Que cosa?

–Deja de hacerte la que no entiende que el papel no te queda–exclamó Levi con un tono algo molesto–sube al auto ya.

–... No gracias, caminaré.

Levi se acercó hacia Caro, quien al ver esto tragó saliva de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, aunque quería moverse y salir corriendo, por alguna razón no lo hacía. Finalmente, el ojiverde agarró fuertemente su brazo y la jaló más cerca de él.

–_Je ne ai pas le temps pour vos crises de merde putain_ **(No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches de mierda)**–susurró, provocándole un escalofrío a la ojicastaña–_je vous donne cinq secondes pour obtenir sur, mais je veux le faire par la force et un scandale même ici, il a été clair, vous fait?_ **(Te doy cinco malditos segundos para subirte sino quieres que lo haga a la fuerza y se haga un escándalo aquí mismo ¿te quedó claro?)**

–_... J'ai compris, j'ai compris..._ **(Ya entendí, ya entendí...)**–respondió Caro, zafando su brazo, dejando leves marcas rojas de los dedos–_putain de nain..._ **(Maldito enano...)**

La azabache aceleró el paso antes de que Levi le pudiera decir algo o lanzarle una mirada asesina. Antes ella y el eran de la misma altura, y aunque no había crecido demasiado, se había vuelto más alta. Eso si lo disfrutaba, ya que a el azabache le caía de la fregada que le resaltaran su altura.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el asiento, dejando que su piel disfrutara del aire acondicionado. Levi hizo lo mismo, cerró la puerta y arrancó.

La azabache golpeteaba suavemente su pie en el suelo, mientras miraba a la ventana y para en frente. Lo único que se oía era el suave sonido del aire acondicionado. Habían pasado solo un par de minutos, pero para ella se le habían hecho eternos.

–¿Qué tal te fue?–la voz grave de Levi interrumpió el silencio. Caro lo miró de reojo, elevando levemente una ceja ¿Estaba tratando de hacerle plática?

Como no volvió a hablar, la azabache lo ignoró y siguió viendo por la ventana.

–_Putain grossier_ **(grosera de mierda)**

–¿DISCULPA?–exclamó Caro bastante molesta. Solo no le daba un golpe por que iba manejando.

–Si no quieres que te diga así responde cuando alguien te pregunta algo.

Suspiró cansadamente, hundiéndose más en el asiento del carro, respondiendo entre dientes–... Me fue bien, gracias...

Levi la miró de reojo, dando una afirmación con la cabeza. El carro paró en un semáforo rojo.

–¿Por que el short?–volvió a comentar. Caro frunció el ceño, no sabía si era extrañeza por la manera en como se estaba comportando el ojiverde o por curiosidad, por lo mismo.

–¿Por que quieres saber?

–No acostumbras llevar prendas miniatura por la calle–respondió, arrancando de nuevo–ni playeras sin mangas...

–Hace un calor de mierda ¿que querías? ¿Que usara abrigo, gorro y bufanda?

–No es necesario tu maldito sarcasmo, solo preguntaba...

–¿Pero para que preguntas algo tan obvio? ¿No se supone que eres inteligente?...

Levi se quedó en silencio. Caro sonrió de lado, sintiéndose victoriosa.

–_Je voulais juste avoir une conversation normale_*****...–respondió Levi entredientes, lo suficientemente alto para que Caro lo oyera.

La azabache lo volteó a ver, extrañada, y... ¿algo conmovida?... Quien sabe...

El carro paró en frente del restaurante donde ella trabajaba. La azabache desabrochó el cinturón, y no se movió por unos segundos.

–Es tu culpa que no sea así–respondió, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola fuertemente, metiéndose al restaurante. Levi se quedó ahí por unos segundos más, para finalmente volver a arrancar.

***"Solamente quería tener una conversación normal..."**

...

–¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Eso es todo por hoy!–exclamó el entrenador después de sonar el silbato–¡Nos vemos el Lunes!

Los chicos en uniforme de deportes se acercaron a las gradas, dejándose caer y quejándose del calor y el sudor. Eren tomó su botella y le dio un gran trago. El huesillo de su garganta subía y bajaba, dejando pasar el refrescante líquido por la tráquea, en verdad tenía sed.

–¡Hey! ¡Eren!–exclamó una voz conocida para él, volteando hacia la esquina de la cancha de césped que daba con el edificio de la escuela. Mientras se secaba el sudor con su playera, subió su mano, saludando a Armin. Notó entonces que una chica rubia más baja que el en ropa civil lo acompañaba. Su cabello lo traía amarrado por atrás y tenía un fleco que cubría buena parte de su cara.

–¡Mira quien vino de visita!–exclamó de nuevo el rubio con una sonrisa, señalando a la chica.

Al principio no entendió bien, por lo que decidió caminar hacia ellos. Unos pasos más adelante le ayudaron para poder distinguir los ojos azules y la mirada neutral de la chica y darse cuenta quien era. Al reconocerla, paró por un momento su andar, para después salir corriendo hacia ellos.

–¡AAAAAANNIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!–exclamó Eren como un niño, abalanzándose sobre la llamada Annie, quien ni se inmutó.

–Hola Eren...

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad estás aquí!–el castaño comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje con Annie en brazos. Los pies de la rubia se balanceaban en el aire–¿Pero como? ¿Cuando? ¿A que hora? ¿Por que no avisaste? ¿¡Te mudaste de nuevo para acá!?

–En avión, ayer, a las 6 de la tarde más o menos, Armin me dijo que fuera una sorpresa, y no, solo vengo de visita–respondió–hueles y siento tu sudor encima de mí...

–Ah si si, lo siento–finalmente la dejó en el piso. De por si Armin era bajo, ella era más baja que él. A lado de Eren parecían un elfo y un troll uno a lado del otro–¿Faltarás entonces tres días de clases?

–Yo ya terminé las clases la semana pasada. Papá me dijo que si quería podía venir a visitar a la abuela y de paso a los que no he visto desde que nos mudamos–contestó la ojiazul, peinando con sus dedos su fleco–voy a estar hasta el próximo Lunes aquí.

–¡Perfecto! Hay suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que se nos ocurra–dijo sonrientemente el ojiverde, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos rubios.

–¿Podrías al menos bañarte? Apestas, en serio.

–Bien, bien. Espérenme en la entrada entonces–dicho esto, salió corriendo a las gradas, agarrando sus cosas y dirigiéndose rápidamente a los vestidores–¡No tardo!

–Te dije que le agradaría la sorpresa–comentó Armin, comenzando a caminar ambos sin prisa.

–Estoy empapada de su sudor, pero supongo que valió la pena–respondió Annie, chocando su codo con el brazo del rubio–¿Y que tal? ¿Ambos con novia?

–Yo no, pero a Eren le gusta una chica. Es universitaria...

La ojiazul afirmó levemente con la cabeza y elevó una ceja–Suena interesante. Cuéntame más.

–Mejor escúchalo por parte de Eren. Te apuesto que será lo primero que te comentará...

Siguieron platicando por varios minutos en la entrada, cuando vieron que Eren se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, ya cambiado y bañado–Listo, un récord de diez minutos aproximadamente.

–Bueno ¿entonces a donde vamos a comer?–preguntó Armin–muero de hambre.

–Igual yo.

–Pues...–Eren se quedó pensando un momento. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, indicando que tenía una idea–¡Hoy es Viernes! ¡Síganme!

Los otros dos se miraron, para después encoger los brazos y seguir al castaño.

...

Caro dejó la bandeja en la barra, suspirando levemente de cansancio y acomodándose su cola de caballo abajo de la nuca. Por ahora no había ninguna otra mesa que servir.

Lo que pasó en el carro de Levi se le vino a la mente. No podía negar que algunas veces se sentía algo mal por ser cortante con el, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Hacía unas horas le había echado en cara que era culpa de él del por que actuaba así. Aunque tal vez ni la había escuchado... o tal vez si. Tal vez si le decía de frente cual era el problema, se podría sentir ella misma mejor. Así le había pasado cuando se lo había comentado a Eren, y eso había sido solo por que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

La puerta se abrió. Caro enderezó la cabeza, visualizando al nombrado en sus pensamientos acompañado con dos rubios, un chico y una chica ¿Podrían ser acaso hermanos?

–¡Caro!–exclamó Eren al verla. Los latidos de la nombrada aceleraron, devolviéndole el saludo con la mano y una sonrisa. Una compañera suya se disponía a moverse a la mesa, pero Caro la detuvo con su mano.

–Si no te importa yo los atiendo...

–Ah cierto–comentó la chica, guiñándole el ojo a Caro–todo tuyo.

–Déjame en paz–contestó la azabache burlonamente, pero no pudo evitar que el calor se le subiera a su rostro. Se acercó a la mesa, sonriéndole al castaño y a los que ella pensaba que eran hermanos.

–Hola ¿Que tal?–les dijo, dejándoles las cartas en la mesa.

–Caro, te presento a dos amigos míos–dijo, acercándose un poco a ella–el es Armin, y ella es Annie...

–Mucho gusto–dijo Armin, mientras que Annie solo dio una media sonrisa.

–¡Oh, a ti ya te había visto en fotos!–respondió Caro, dirigiéndose al rubio–También Eren a hablado de tí...

–¿Foto?

–El regalo de cumpleaños que me dio Mikasa.

–Ah cierto–respondió Armin, riéndose levemente.

–Perdón pero ¿ustedes dos son hermanos? Solo curiosidad...

–¿Annie y yo? No, solo amigos–dijo Armin–¿en serio nos parecemos?

–Un poco, me pareció.

–Mala suerte para mí–comentó finalmente Annie, haciendo reír a los otros tres.

–En serio es un gusto conocerlos, ya que Eren habla de sus amistades–comentó Caro, arañando suavemente el cabello de Eren–ahorita les vengo a tomar su orden...

Los tres afirmaron, y Caro se metió a la cocina. Varios minutos después regreso con los aperitivos de la mesa y tomó la orden.

Mientras la esperaba y atendía otras mesas, no podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia la mesa de los tres. La rubia, Annie, le daba curiosidad, e intriga. Eren le había hablado de sus amigos. Había mencionado a Armin y uno llamado Connie, y también dos chicas: Sasha y Mikasa. Pero nunca una llamada Annie. Además no traía el uniforme como ellos dos ¿Sería de alguna escuela en la que no llevan uniforme? ¿O era también universitaria como ella?

_"Es bastante baja de estatura, más que Levi..."_

En una de esas que volteó, se dio cuenta que ella también la miraba. Al ir a dejar la orden, sintió la pálida mirada azul sobre ella. Ya detrás de la barra, descansando un poco, disimuló mirando para otro lado, se dio cuenta que en efecto volvía a mirarla. No sabía si era por que su mirada era así o si estaba frunciendo el ceño ¿Acaso había hecho algo que no le había agradado?

En una de esas, vio que la rubia se movió de lugar para sentarse a lado de Eren, a quien le susurraba algo al oído. Se rió de una manera algo nerviosa y su rostro y orejas se veían algo colorados...

Los nudillos de Caro se apretaron, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. ¿Que demonios había sido eso? ¿Estaba tratando de coquetear con el? ¿Eren lo estaba permitiendo? ¿Justo en frente de sus narices?...

Se cacheteo mentalmente. Debía relajarse, no había ninguna razón del por que ponerse así...

–Hey Caro, la orden de la mesa cinco esta lista–dijo otra compañera suya, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

–¿Eh? Ah si si, gracias.

Se acercó a la plancha de la cocina y puso en la bandeja los platos. Volteó y vio de reojo nuevamente hacia la mesa. La rubia esa estaba a lado de Eren aun, y... un momento... ¿La había escaneado con la vista? ¡Si, si lo había hecho! ¿¡Que demonios le pasaba!?

Annie volvió a acercarse a Eren, le dijo algo que de nuevo hizo que su rostro se colorara. Armin se había reído por el comentario, y Eren le revolvió el cabello, riéndose también.

¿Que se supone que había sido tan gracioso?...

–Eh, señorita, nosotros aun no pedimos–la voz de una señora interrumpió sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que en efecto ella y su pareja aun tenían las cartas, y ella ya estaba poniendo los platos servidos.

–Ah, me confundí–respondió nerviosamente, tomando nuevamente los platos–una disculpa...

Estaba actuando como una adolescente. Bueno, técnicamente aun era una, una adolescente mayor. Entonces ¿quiere decir que tenía celos? ¿Celos de Eren?

Jamás había sentido celos... no, un momento, si los había tenido. Cuando le gustaba Levi, tenía celos algunas veces de Hanji y Petra, sobre todo de la ultima... ¿Era lo mismo en esta situación?

No podía negarlo, le gustaba Eren, de verdad. Ese tiempo le había ayudado para poder organizar sus sentimientos. Ahora había intentado buscar el momento de decirlo, o darlo a notar, ella y Eren ya habían salido juntos como unas tres veces... ¿Cuál era la razón por la que se estaba tardando?... ¿Quien de los dos era el que se estaba tardando?

–Caro–la voz de Eren la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sonrió a su presencia–ya nos vamos a ir ¿te puedo pagar aquí mismo?

–Claro–sacó la nota de su mesa y se la mostró. Eren sacó de su cartera un poco de dinero y de los bolsillos un poco más.

–Acostumbramos pagar lo de cada quien...–le aclaró al ver que la azabache lo veía con extrañeza.

–Oh... por un momento creí que ya te creías _"Rico McPato"_–Eren se rió del comentario. Caro sonrió suavemente, dándole el cambio–Bueno, nos vemos mañana...

–Ah, sobre eso... ¿Te importaría si lo cambiamos para la próxima semana?–comentó Eren. La expresión de la azabache cambió a una mas seria, tratando de disimular sorpresa.

–... ¿Por que razón?...

–Mañana saldré de nuevo con Armin y Annie. Queremos que ella conozca a Sasha, Connie y Mikasa–explicó tranquilamente el ojiverde.

–Ah... ¿Es de otro lugar?...

–De hecho si–respondió Eren con una sonrisa–hace mucho que no la veía. Llegó de visita hoy a la escuela, ni te imaginas la sorpresa que me lleve.

–Ah... que bueno... Jamás habías hablado de ella...

–Si, creo que se me olvido–respondió el castaño, rascándose levemente la nuca–Entonces ¿no te molesta entonces? Si no puedes otro día además del Jueves que sea doble sesión...

–... Si, esta bien–respondió Caro con una media sonrisa, volteándose para hacer cualquier cosa. Eren se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, para después irse.

Caro oyó que la puerta se abría, al voltear los tres ya se estaban encaminando, a donde sea que fueran.

Tocó con sus dedos el sitio donde Eren la había besado, sintiendo colorado su rostro.

_**¿Quien se estaba tardando? ¿El o ella?**_

...

Sábado al mediodía. No tenía nada que hacer. Ya que Eren había cancelado la tutoría estaba en su casa sin hacer nada.

No tenía trabajo en el restaurante, no tenía proyectos, no tenía ganas de seguir con su tesis, Gregor estaba trabajando, Astrid también había salido, la casa estaba en orden, no había ni siquiera nada que limpiar.

_"Eren anda todo divertido con la enana rubia. Maldito desgraciado..."_

Agarró el cojín más cercano y con el golpeó su rostro, dejándose caer al mueble.

–¿¡Que diablos sucede conmigo!?–exclamó al aire solitario de la casa. Se quedó ahí por un rato más, hasta que decidió tomar su teléfono y llamar a Emma. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran.

–¿Hola?–contestó una voz grave.

–¿Jean?

–Si

–¿Y Emma?

–Subió a su cuarto por algo. Me dijo que contestara.

–Ah... ¿Tienen una cita?

–No precisamente–contestó el castaño–no teníamos nada que hacer. Íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo si íbamos a algún lugar o nos quedábamos.

–Si gustan pueden venir a mi casa–contestó Caro–yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer...

–¿No te verías con el niño hoy?

–Eren solo es un año menor que nosotros. Y no, hoy no...

–Hey Emma, vayamos a casa de Caro ¿no?–dijo del otro lado al oír pasos por las escaleras. Se oyó un poco más de conversación, para después Jean volver a tomar el teléfono–Llegamos en un rato. Emma pregunta que si pizza esta bien.

–... Pizza, lasaña y rollo de canela si no les importa–respondió–acá se los pago.

–Ok, ahorita nos vemos–Jean colgó, dejando caer su cabeza en el mueble.

–¿Que te dijo?–preguntó la pecosa tomando su bolsa.

–Llevemos suficiente dinero–contestó–creo que otra vez esta nerviosa por algo...

...

Emma y Jean llegaron cerca de una hora después. Caro les pagó lo que habían traído extra y pasaron a la casa.

–Muero de hambre–comentó, abriendo la caja de la pizza. Antes de que pudiera agarrar un trozo, Emma le golpeteó la mano.

–Antes de comenzar, dos condiciones–la ojicastaña frunció el ceño de intriga–no te perderás en las harinas, y nos contarás que fue lo que pasó...

–... Trato hecho–contestó la azabache, agarrando un primer trozo y dándole un mordisco. Terminada la primer rebanada, comenzó a comentar lo que había pasado el día anterior. La lasaña y la pizza se acababa más rápido de su plato que en los de los otros dos, y eso que era la única en hablar.

–¡Y canceló! ¡Jamás había cancelado una tutoría!–exclamó Caro, dándole una mordida a su rollo de canela–creo que lo que mas me molesta es que nunca me haya contado de esa tal Annie–le dio otro mordisco. Emma mordía en silencio su postre, oyendo a su amiga, apoyada en el brazo de Jean, quien también disfrutaba del pan dulce–¡Hiblemede abahehio y ahoha Ewen holo pawa biebo bo eba! **(Simplemente apareció y ahora Eren solo pasa tiempo con ella)**

–Que asco, al menos traga primero antes de hablar–comentó Jean, quien recibió una patada de la ojicastaña en su pierna–¡Desgraciada! ¡Eso dolió!

–Ese era el punto...

–Apenas la acabas de conocer ayer–comentó Emma, ignorando la disputa entre su novio y su amiga–además no sabes si en verdad te estaba viendo...

–¿Que no oíste nada de lo que dije? ¡Me escaneo! ¡Por que tendría que escanearme! ¡Yo no le hice nada!

–Tal vez sabe que le gustas al niño–respondió Jean–y de seguro a ella también le gusta...

Caro solo rodeó los ojos, sin embargo, no podía pasar por desapercibido el comentario. Tal vez podría ser eso cierto.

–¿Ya ha tenido novias?–comentó de nuevo Jean. Caro lo miró al oír su pregunta.

–Pues... sinceramente no se...

–Tal vez la tal Annie sea una ex-novia–el comentario fue como una aguja que se enterró en el pecho de la azabache, su reacción lo decía todo. Emma pisó fuertemente el pie del castaño, quien exclamó de dolor–¿¡Que demonios traen hoy, mujeres!?

–Eso no puede ser posible–respondió Caro en lo bajo–los ex-novios no se vuelven a llevar bien... demasiado bien...

–¿Quien dice que no? Puede haber excepciones–contestó Jean, sobándose el pie–Un claro ejemplo es Marco. Había salido por casi tres años con Mina, terminaron pero se llevan muy bien ahora, podría asegurar que incluso mejor de cuando salían...

–Pero Marco es Marco–respondió Emma–y Mina también. Ambos son como dos soles radiantes, no le ven lo negativo a nada ¿no es así Caro?

La azabache no contestó. Su pensar se centraba en saber si Eren ya había tenido alguna novia-que era lo más seguro-y si Annie era una ex-novia.

**"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"**

¿Será que se llevaban muy bien por que Eren aun sentía algo por ella? ¿Y ella viceversa? ¿Podría ser posible que se intentaran dar una oportunidad?

Su cabeza dio vueltas. Tomó otro trozo del rollo de canela y comenzó a mordisquearlo. No se le ocurría otra cosa en ese momento.

...

Lunes en la tarde. Después de terminar el trabajo de ese día Levi decidió ir a un bar que le agradaba antes de irse a su casa.

_Un whisky en las rocas con botana le ayudaría a relajarse después de haber iniciado la semana..._

–¡A un jardinero se le perdió su gnomo del jardín!–exclamó una voz femenina, siguiéndole una estruendosa risa.

_... A menos que se aparezca Hanji Zoe._

–Y a un circo de segunda se le escapó un adefecio–respondió, dándole un fuerte codazo al cuerpo que se apoyaba encima de el–quítate de encima Zoe, estas gorda.

–Tengo huesos pesados, que es algo totalmente diferente–contestó divertida, sentándose al lado del azabache. Hanji era amiga de Levi desde la preparatoria, había decidido estudiar medicina, y a pesar de estar en lugares diferentes por sus carreras, se procuraban, hasta esos días.

–¿Por que esa cara larga? ¿El pitufo perdió su casita de hongo?

–Tus chistes son viejos cuatro ojos, al menos búscate nuevo material...

La castaña volvió a reírse, llamando la atención de las personas–Ya ya lo siento. Hablando en serio ¿Como has estado?

–Te vi la semana pasada, no creo que haya cambiado algo de mi vida.

–Nunca se sabe... Martini seco por favor–la castaña apoyó su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la palma de su mano, preguntando otra cosa mientras le servían su bebida–bueno entonces... ¿Como ha estado Caro? Hace mucho que no la he visto...

Grave error. Al ver que el ceño del ojiverde se frunció más mientras le daba un gran trago a su whisky hasta dejarlo solo con los hielos, se dio cuenta que había hecho mal en preguntar.

–Hey amigo, dame un whisky en las rocas por favor...

Cuando el camarero le trajo la bebida, le pasó el vaso vacío y puso el lleno frente al azabache–Esta vez no te lo tomes tan rápido.

–Beberé como se me pegue la maldita gana, Zoe.

Hanji hizo girar un poco su silla para poder cruzar la pierna derecha–¿Traen algún problema ustedes dos?

–Traemos un problema desde hace años... mas bien ella...–Levi agachó la cabeza y acarició fuertemente la nuca–Puta madre Zoe, pudiste haber preguntado cualquier otra cosa...

–... Escúpelo...

Levi se volvió a erguir y cruzo los dedos de sus manos abajo de su barbilla, inhaló y exhaló fuerte y lentamente.

–Simplemente no la entiendo. No se que mierdas le hice el punto es que me odia. No soporta estar en un mismo lugar que yo, me responde y siempre me habla con ese puto sentido sarcástico que tiene. Intento hablar con ella normalmente, pero eso tampoco me lo permite... Creí que era alguna forma de ser que tomó con los hombres cuando creció, a excepción claro de Gregor, al fin y al cabo es su padre. Pero cuando vi la forma en como hablaba y se comportaba con Jaeger, me di cuenta entonces que solo es así conmigo...

–¿Quien es Jaeger?

–Un alumno que tengo en la escuela donde doy clases. Por coincidencias del destino Caro le da tutorías de matemáticas... es claro que ese mocoso quiere algo más con ella. Según supe de parte de mi mamá ya han salido algunas veces...

–¿Según tu mamá?...

–La mocosa no me habla ¿que estas sorda? No me dirige la palabra a menos que sea necesario o que yo le saque a fuerza las palabras–interrumpió para darle un trago al whisky. La castaña solo lo esperaba en silencio, con el semblante relajado–Ah, pero si es Jaeger es todo lo contrario. La puta sonrisa no se le quita de la cara. Hasta una vez le hizo unos dulces de asqueroso chocolate–interrumpió de nuevo para esta vez agarrar unos cacahuates tostados y masticarlos–Y eso es solo por parte de ella. El mocoso se atrevió a amenazarme, diciéndome que no me metiera en su camino. Soy maestro y respeto a mis alumnos dentro y fuera de la escuela, pero si no hubiera sido así, te juro que le hubiera partido la boc...

–Levi ¿estás enamorado de Caro?–la pregunta fue repentina y cortante como un cuchillo. Levi miró los ojos castaños detrás de los lentes de su amiga.

–¿Por que mierdas preguntas algo así? Es mi hermana, eso sería...

–Es tu hermanastra. No son de sangre, no habría ningún problema–Zoe se acomodó los lentes empujándolos suavemente en su nariz–y te lo pregunto por que es claro que estas celoso, pero no se en que sentido...

El azabache se quedó en silencio, acercó el vaso y volvió a tomar del whisky.

–Dices que este muchacho, al que llamas Jaeger, te amenazó...

–En realidad... yo lo amenacé primero...

La castaña dejó escapar una risa más discreta entre dientes. Podría ser escandalosa y extrovertida, pero tomaba seriedad cuando fuera necesario.

–¿Donde esta la maldita gracia?

–Mi intuición me decía que algo no cuadraba–respondió, tomando de su martini–ya te he visto en acción como maestro, tus alumnos siempre te respetan–tomó el palillo de la copa y desencajó la aceituna para meterla a su boca–¿Entonces? ¿Ya pensaste bien?

–¿Que cosa?

–Tu respuesta ¿Que sientes por Caro? ¿Cariño, necesidad de proteger... amor, deseo...?

–No seas pendeja Zoe

–No estoy siendo, estoy hablando seriamente...

–... No tengo idea...–respondió Levi, dándole el trago final a su bebida–Lo único que se... es que no soporto verla con el mocoso ese...

–El maestro modelo ha hablado–dijo sarcásticamente la castaña, recibiendo un fuerte puntapie en su pierna.

–Tu presencia es molesta, mejor me voy–esa era la manera de despedirse de Levi hacia Hanji. Tomó dinero suficiente para poder pagar los dos vasos.

–El segundo va por mi cuenta, lo necesitabas–respondió la de lentes con una sonrisa. Levi asintió levemente con la cabeza, pagó su whisky y botana y se paró, acomodándose el saco y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

–Levi–exclamó Hanji, haciéndolo voltear levemente–habla con ella, pregúntale frente a frente la razón de su molestia hacia ti...

–... Ya veré...

...

Había estado comiendo mucho en esos dos días. Demasiado, más de lo normal. Saliendo del trabajo aprovechó a caminar hacia su casa, y después de una hora trabajando con su tesis, decidió ejercitarse. Calentamiento, caminadora, pesas y estiramiento, para después tomar una ducha.

Secando su cabello con una toalla, decidió checar su teléfono. No había ningún mensaje. Lo metió con cierta fuerza a su bolsillo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo todo, sobre todo a Eren. Desde que había salido del trabajo le había mandado un mensaje saludándolo, pero no lo había contestado. Las palomitas azules le indicaban que ya incluso había leído el maldito mensaje ¡La había dejado en visto!

Salió de su cuarto con un pants arriba de los tobillos, una playera sin mangas y con el cabello ya peinado.

Gregor y Astrid habían salido al cine así que estaba sola. Ellos la habían invitado pero les dijo que seria para otro momento. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, además era bueno que salieran como pareja.

Prendió la tele para ver que había. Aún tenía unas inmensas ganas de comer algo, pero se mantuvo firme. Encontró la repetición de un programa que le gustaba así que lo dejó ahí. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar pero era entretenido verlo de todos modos.

Unos diez minutos después oyó que tocaban la puerta. Obviamente no eran Gregor y Astrid, llevaban apenas como una hora de haberse ido. Caminó hacia la puerta para ver quien era, pero al notar la silueta-el tamaño-rodeó los ojos y dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala.

–Ya te vi–exclamó la voz masculina.

Caro paró por un momento sus pasos, para después continuar su camino. Oyó entonces el sonido del cerrojo siendo manipulado, para después ser abierta por Levi. Un Levi visiblemente molesto.

–¿Pensabas dejarme esperando afuera, maldita mocosa?

–Tienes tus propias llaves, no se para que demonios tocas la puerta...

–No vivo en esta casa, lo hago por respeto...

–... Como sea ¿Que quieres?–exclamó Caro mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a la tele–Papá y Astrid no están. Lárgate.

Levi entró a la sala, le arrebató el control de la mano y apagó la tele.

–¡Estaba viendo eso!

–Tu y yo vamos a hablar–le dijo el ojiverde, ignorando el reproche de la menor. Se sentó en frente de ella, y al ver que intentaba escaparse, la tomó de las piernas y la sujetó firmemente.

–¡Imbécil! ¡Me estas lastimando!–exclamó Caro furiosa, trataba de patalear pero era imposible. Levi tenía bastante fuerza–¡Ya déjame!

El azabache estaba en silencio, esperando a que se calmara.

–Levi, por favor es en serio, me estás lastimando–dijo Caro ya mas tranquila.

Al ver que en verdad estaba haciendo muecas de dolor, el azabache la soltó. Caro subió sus piernas al sofá, sobándose donde se encontraban las marcas rojas de los dedos en su piel.

–Estas loco...

–¿Por qué dijiste que era mi culpa?–soltó entonces, ignorando el comentario de Caro, quien lo vio algo extrañada.

–No se de que hablas...

–El viernes, cuando te fui a dejar a tu trabajo... dijiste que era mi culpa que ya no nos lleváramos bien...–la azabache se acomodó torpemente el cabello, evitando la mirada verdosa–... Caro ¿que es lo que pasó?...

Ella no contestó. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, sin moverse. Buscaba la manera de como explicarlo sin hacer malentendidos.

–¿Recuerdas... cuando fuimos a ver al cine "Titanic"?...

Levi asintió con la cabeza. La azabache suspiró cansadamente.

–Ese día... cuando salimos...–mordió su labio. Pensaba si era buena o mala idea continuar. Sin embargo, al ver que Levi tenía una mirada relajada y esperando pacientemente a que respondiera, decidió seguir–... cuando salimos...

Fue interrumpida por un sonido que se oía muy bajo. Sintió el bolsillo de su pants vibrar, dándose cuenta que era su celular. Lo sacó, viendo que en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Eren.

–¿Cuándo salimos que?–insistió el azabache. Caro desviaba su mirada al teléfono y a Levi. En verdad quería contestar.

–Espera… voy a contestar…

–Puedes llamar después, estamos en algo importante.

–Esto también es algo importante…–las palabras salieron de su boca sin ni siquiera pensarlas. Levi agarró la mano donde Caro tenía su teléfono, viendo quien llamaba. Arrebató entonces con fuerza el dispositivo y colgó.

–¡Oye! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso!

–¿En serio tan importante es para ti?–preguntó Levi con un tono molesto–¿¡Tan importante es el maldito mocoso ese!?

–¡Y si fuera así que tiene!–exclamó Caro, empujándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo por un momento perder el equilibrio. Esto incitó a que se parara de donde estaba sentado–¡No hay ninguna razón por la que te tenga que importar!

–¡Si me importa! ¡No soporto verlos juntos y la forma en como lo tratas! ¡Como me tratabas a mi!...

El silencio inundó la habitación. Caro se paró del sofá lentamente, con un semblante confundido y melancólico. Dolido.

–Eso es lo que me molesta de ti…–dijo finalmente con una voz temblorosa. Levi suavizó su semblante ante esa respuesta, tomándose por sorpresa un golpe por parte de ella en uno de sus hombros–¡Odio esa parte de ti! ¡Tu mismo no te pones de acuerdo con lo que haces y lo que dices!

–… Caro…

–¿¡Tanto quieres saber que paso entre nosotros!?¡Pues te lo diré!–los ojos de Caro se pusieron acuosos, talló sus ojos fuertemente antes de continuar–¡Ese día dije que te amaba! ¡La estúpida niña de trece años que era no vio ningún problema con eso! ¡Pero tu me rechazaste de una forma tan grosera, como si te diera asco!–para lo último, le comenzó a dar golpes en el abdomen. Aunque dolían, Levi no se movió ni un centímetro–¡Esperaba cualquier cosa Levi! ¡Esperaba una disculpa tuya, o al menos que me pidieras una jodida explicación del por que me había confesado! Pero tu… tu…–los golpes fueron mas continuos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas–¡ACTUASTE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO! ¡IGNORASTE POR COMPLETO ALGO QUE ME HABÍA GUARDADO DURANTE MESES Y QUE FUE DIFÍCIL PARA MI DECIRTELO! ¡Y AHORA SALES CON QUE TE IMPORTA QUE TRATE A EREN COMO TE TRATABA A TI! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO PARA MI! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Sus piernas no pudieron mas y se dejo caer al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba, no por tristeza, sino de ira. Varios instantes siguió así, ocultando su cara bajo su cabello, para después comenzar a relajarse. Fue como si una mochila llena de piedras caía finalmente de sus hombros, liberándose. Finalmente, después de cinco años, había aclarado el malentendido.

Levi se agachó a la misma altura de Caro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus dedos limpió sus ojos y mejillas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada se veía suave al mismo tiempo.

–Perdóname… perdóname si te hice sentir mal aquella vez…–respondió, apoyando su frente con la de ella, quien no se opuso.

–Entonces si te acordabas…

–Cuando me dijiste eso, sinceramente no supe que hacer, y esas palabras fueron lo primero que se me ocurrieron. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que expresión había puesto, pero cuando saliste corriendo me di cuenta que había hecho algo mal… No sabía como verte después de eso, sinceramente… no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, te veía como una hermana que no tuve oportunidad de tener… y, con el paso de los años, hubo veces en que me arrepentí de haberte rechazado…

Caro no sabía que decir. Entonces durante esos años siempre había tenido ese tema en su cabeza. Ambos.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué jamás me lo volviste a comentar?...

–Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé que si actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado entonces ya no habría problema. No se por que demonios jamás me imaginé que esa era la razón de tu enojo hacia mí…

–… Si, ahora que lo dices, fue algo idiota de tu parte…

El ojiverde sacudió sus cabellos, recibiendo una sonrisa discreta de la azabache. Una sonrisa sincera. Parecía que podrían a volver a esos viejos tiempos.

–… ¿Todavía me quieres de esa forma?...–preguntó Levi repentinamente. Ella tensó levemente su quijada, le sorprendía la pregunta, pero si sabía la respuesta.

–No…

–¿Quieres… a Jaeger… verdad?

–… Si, así es…

Levi exhaló con enfado, llevando su mano entre sus cejas y sobándose el entrecejo–No se que es lo que le ves… es un vago…

–No lo es, por alguna razón lo quiero ¿no?

Oía las palabras que decía. Estaba expresando abiertamente que quería a Eren….

"_Yo soy la que se esta tardando"_

–Voy a salir–dijo de repente, parándose del piso. La mano de Levi la detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

–Ya esta anocheciendo.

–No importa–respondió tranquilamente, zafándose del agarre. Levi también se paró, para ver como Caro salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta atrás de ella. El sonido de su teléfono se escuchó, lo había olvidado. Eren estaba llamando de nuevo. Levi se dejó caer en el sofá, exhalando con enfado.

–Vaya que me arrepentí demasiado tarde…

…

Pasó cuando el semáforo se puso en verde para los peatones. La ojicastaña trataba de recuperar el aire. Al salir de la casa había corrido y se había detenido un par de cuadras atrás. Entró al parque del deja vú, caminando lo más rápido que podía.

–¿Caro?–por un momento creyó que la voz la había imaginado, pero al mirar al frente, lo primero que vio fue a Eren acercándose a ella.

–Eren… justo iba a verte…

–Iba para tu casa–respondió el castaño–te llamé un par de veces, pero como no respondiste…

–Ah, una de tus llamadas no la alcancé, y la otra… ahora que me estoy acordando mi teléfono se me quedó en la casa… y hablando de eso…–la azabache se elevó de puntillas para llegar a su cabeza y darle un coscorrón.

–¿Y eso por que fue?–preguntó el castaño más sorprendido que molesto por la acción de la chica.

–¡Me dejaste en visto!

–… ¿Eh?...

–Te mande un mensaje y jamás me lo contestaste… y no puedes negar que lo leíste, ya no se puede negar nada con las palomitas azules…

–Pero si te lo respondí.

–No es cierto.

–Claro que si, mira–Eren sacó su teléfono y movió sus dedos en la pantalla. Iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente cerró la boca.

–Ah…

–¿Qué?

–No, no importa…

–¡Muestra!–exclamó en el momento en que jalaba su brazo hacia ella para ver la pantalla. En efecto, Eren le había escrito una respuesta, pero…

–… No lo mandaste…

–… Al parecer no…

–… Eres un idiota…

–Me lo merezco, en verdad creí que te lo había mandado–el castaño rascó levemente su nuca–estaba distraído de seguro y no me di cuenta.

–… distraído con Annie–susurró la azabache, soltando el brazo de Eren, quien parpadeó un par de veces al oír su comentario.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Annie?

–… que… de seguro estabas tan distraído con ella que ni te diste cuenta que no me mandaste el mensaje…

Algo dentro del castaño hizo que se estremeciera, de ilusión. Movió su cabeza para que estuvieran a la misma altura y poder ver su cara colorada, la cual evitaba contacto visual.

–¿Estas… celosa?...–Caro no respondió–¿Caro?–Eren acercó un dedo suyo a una de sus mejillas y la comenzó a picar–¿Si lo estás?

–¿¡Y que creías!?–contestó en un tono nervioso–Estaba… coqueteando contigo el otro día, y no hiciste nada para evitarlo… y cancelaste la tutoría del Sábado…

El silencio que había durado unos segundos se cortó con una risilla grave escapando de la garganta del ojiverde, topando las frentes de ambos.

–… ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?...

–No estaba coqueteando conmigo, simplemente me dijo unas cosas…

–¿Qué cosas?

–Su opinión de ti.

–¿¡De mi!? ¿Pero yo que le hice?...

–Nada, pero como sabía que me gustas quería conocerte–al ver la cara de interrogación de la ojicastaña, Eren se aclaró la garganta–Annie es una amiga de la infancia, al igual que Armin. Nos tenemos mucho aprecio y nos cuidamos entre los tres a nuestra manera. Annie por su parte le interesa saber con quienes estamos relacionados…

–… Y ¿qué dijo de mí?...

"–_Annie ¿pasa algo?–preguntó Armin, viendo que la rubia se quedaba mirando para cierto lugar del restaurante. _

–_¿Ella es?–comentó, llamando la atención del castaño–¿La que nos presentaste es quien te gusta?_

_Eren sonrió de oreja a oreja–Si, es ella…_

–_Ohhh–la chica seguía con su mirada azulada a la azabache, viéndola atender las mesas._

–_Es universitaria entonces…_

–_Si._

–… _Tiene lindo cabello–comentó, elevando el dedo pulgar._

–_¿Ya comenzaste con tu examinación?–preguntó en tono de burla el rubio a lado de ella._

–_No puedo evitarlo, además mi propósito no es criticarla ni nada por el estilo…_

–_Al menos se un poco más discreta al ver a la gente…_

_Annie entonces se paró y se sentó a lado del castaño, acercándose un poco a él para decirle algo–Es bonita…_

–_S-sí…–contestó con una risa algo nerviosa, sonrojándose de la cara. Siguieron platicando por un rato, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Annie había volteado a ver a Caro un par de veces más._

_La azabache llevó las órdenes, por lo que comenzaron a comer. Annie volvió a acercarse a su amigo._

–_También tiene lindo trasero._

–_¡Annie!–exclamó en lo bajo, casi atragantándose con el primer bocado. Armin comenzó a reírse, pero Annie mantenía su rostro neutral._

–_Pero es la verdad, no se pueden negar los dotes de una persona–contestó tranquilamente la rubia–¿O acaso lo vas a negar?_

_Eren no contestó. Simplemente dejó caer una leve risa y revolvió los cabellos de su amiga"_

–Y luego de eso seguimos comiendo–finalizó su relato el castaño, con el rostro algo colorado. Sin embargo, no se comparaba en nada al de la azabache, la cual parecía un tomate.

–… Trasero…

–N-no te lo tomes a mal–comentó Eren, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca–siempre dice lo que piensa…

–… Entonces… ¿solo son amigos?

–Si, solo amigos.

–… Y, la razón por la que cancelaste lo del Sábado…

–Hace varios años ella se mudó de la ciudad–respondió el castaño–como ya terminaron sus clases vino de visita durante el fin de semana. Habíamos tenido contacto y todo pero no es lo mismo mensajes y llamadas que en persona. Por eso quise aprovechar el tiempo de su visita. De hecho hoy se fue… creo que vi tu mensaje mientras estábamos en el aeropuerto de hecho…

–Oh… Me siento… algo tonta ahora… y luego Jean me metió ideas de que a lo mejor era una ex novia…

–Wow–contestó el castaño riéndose levemente–te hice imaginar cosas ¿eh?

–Un poco, no lo voy a negar… sabes, empiezo a creer que este parque tiene algún tipo de encantamiento en mí o algo parecido–comentó Caro. Eren elevó una ceja, sin entenderla muy bien–aquí siempre me pasa algo relacionado con mi vaga vida amorosa.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eren, acercándose unos centímetros más–Entonces, formo parte de tu vaga vida amorosa…

–Si, así es…–susurró Caro, dejando caer su frente en el pecho de la persona de enfrente–Me gustas Eren, en verdad… y quisiera que intentáramos algo juntos…

Oyó como el corazón del castaño palpitaba rápidamente. Lo miró de reojo, viendo como trataba de ocultar un poco el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su cara.

–Se supone que yo era el que diría eso.

–Que pena, ya te gané…–respondió con una sonrisa.

–Ya se hizo de noche ¿te acompaño a tu casa?–preguntó el trigüeño, aclarándose la garganta. En efecto, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que había llegado y se había ido el atardecer.

–Si no te molesta.

–Para nada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro. Acercó su mano a la de Caro, quien al percatarse, no dudó en corresponderle y entrelazar sus dedos. Eren le había ayudado bastante a no dudar, era hora de ponerlo en prática.

**¡Y aquí termina el séptimo capítulo!**

**¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Merece algún review? :3 ¿Qué pasará ahora que Eren y Caro son novios? (por que eso fue lo que paso al final pero no se si se dio a entender correctamente n-n) **

**No tengo nada más que decir, asi que un saludote del tamaño del mundo y espero verlos pronto :D**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writter 04**


	8. Chapter 8

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes! (****la abuchean y le tiran tomates****)**

**UFFFF! La escuela me ha tenido bastante agotada u-u trabajos y exámenes, y no había podido escribir mucho.**

**MarianX, no creas que me he olvidado de tu one-shot :0 hace un par de días lo empecé a hacer y espero no tardarme mucho con el.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos del capítulo anterior :3 me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo**

**Sin más preámbulos disfruten la lectura ;)**

**VERDE OLIVO, VERDE AQUA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-MIKASA-**

Casi se iba para atrás cuando vio de quien era la solicitud de amistad. Annie Leonhardt. De no haber visto la foto de perfil, lo hubiera pasado por alto.

Caro y Eren llevaban un poco mas de una semana de novios. Lo habían llevado de una manera discreta, por parte de ella su familia, Emma y Jean eran los únicos a los que les había dicho. Bueno, ahora que sabía cual era la relación entre el castaño y la rubia entendía que Eren le hubiera hablado sobre su relación.

Su dedo subía y bajaba suavemente sobre el _"trackpad"_ de su laptop. Unos segundos después tomó su celular, marcó y lo apoyo en su oreja. La llamada marcó hasta que se acabara la espera. La azabache volvió a intentar, pero pasó lo mismo.

_"Que raro, Emma siempre contesta..."_

Una tercera vez más. Para la cuarta vez, descolgaron el teléfono.

–¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que quieres mujer!?

–… Ehm… ¿interrumpo algo importante?…–respondió Caro con un semblante extrañado.

–¡Acaban de descubrir que la señora Bounte era la que robaba las telas y el encaje de la tienda y no puedo escuchar por tu insistente llamada!

–…¿Señora… que?

–¡Mr Selfridge! ¡DE LA SERIE MR SELFRIDGE!

–ooohhh, es fin de series…

–¡SI, EXACTAMENTE!

El fin de series era algo "importante" para Emma. Escogía un fin de semana de cada mes para encerrarse en su casa y ver series hasta el domingo en la tarde. La pelirroja era fanática de las series en general, y le molestaba bastante que la molestaran mientras disfrutaba de su hobbie. Caro pensaba que ya no hacía esa costumbre ya estando en la universidad, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

–De acuerdo, no te quito mucho tiempo pero necesito un consejo.

Emma suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el mueble nuevamente–Descuida, ya tuve que poner pausa. En fin ¿que pasa?

–Tengo una solicitud de Annie…

–Annie… ¿la amiga de Eren?

–Si…

–… ¿Y que tiene?…

–No se si aceptarla o no…

–… No puedo creer que solo llamas por eso–contestó la pecosa entredientes–Eren ya te dejo en claro cual era la relación entre ellos dos, de seguro ella quiere conocerte mejor y ya ¿cual es tu temor?

–No es temor… o no se… que tal si comienza a interrogarme o algo parecido.

–Tienes dedos para poder escribir el teclado–respondió Emma, dandose un "facepalm" del otro lado de la línea–¿Es el apocalipsis o algo así? No le veo la razón por la que estés insegura.

–Pero… bueno, Eren es mi primer novio… no quiero arruinarlo…

Después de un leve silencio, Emma comenzó a reírse estruendosamente, Caro la asimiló a una risa como la de Hanji.

–¿¡Que!? ¿¡De que te ríes!?–exclamó algo molesta, con el rostro todo colorado.

–¡L-lo siento! ¡Buahaha! ¡Perdón!–respondió Emma, tomando aire–¡Dios mío te escuchaste tan adorable! Mi yo de hace un mes no hubiera creído oírte hablar de estas cosas conmigo…

–…Desgraciada…

–Ya ya, lo siento ¿si?. En fin, ya te respondí lo que querías, nos vemos mañana.

–¡Espera!–ni siquiera terminó de hablar y Emma ya había colgado. Caro sintió un leve tic en su ceja, maldiciendo mentalmente a la pelirroja. Pero tenía razón, estaba actuando muy infantil. Era obvio que Annie intentaría hacer una conexión con ella. Ya tenía agregado a Armin, y Eren ya tenía agregados a Jean y Emma. Movió la flecha y clickeó en "Aceptar solicitud", dejando salir un suspiro.

A los pocos minutos, recibió un mensaje privado de la rubia: _"Hola"_

La intriga aún la carcomía, pero se tronó los dedos y respiró hondo _"Vamos Caro, esto no es nada del otro mundo"_

Respondió también con un _"Hola"_ y una carita feliz _"Hay que ser simpáticos y dar una buena impresión la primera vez… aunque en realidad es solo un mensaje"…_

"_No se si te acuerdes de mí_

_Acompañé a Eren y Armin al restaurante donde trabajas el otro día_

_._

_Jajaja si si me acuerdo pensé que eran hermanos_

_._

_Jajaja :v si es la primera vez que nos sucede eso"_

_Caro sonrió y siguió contestando los mensajes de Annie._

"_Por cierto supe que ya eran novios :D Felicidades_

_Eren se animó a declararse :v_

_._

_Gracias n.n que lindo de tu parte_

_Y en realidad ya me lo había propuesto antes pero aún no me decidía si aceptaba…_

_._

_Oh, por la edad?_

_. _

_En realidad no :0 eso no es problema para mi_

_Ademas solo son unos meses de diferencia que tenemos_

_Era muy cerrada y persistente en no tener ningún noviazgo por ahora_

_._

_Ya veo :0 _

_¿Entonces Eren es tu primer novio?_

_._

_Si uwu _

_._

_Asdsjsnkjks _

_Entonces gracias por aceptar sus sentimientos x3_

_._

_Jajaja xD_

_Pareces como una mamá , que tierno_

_._

_Eren de niño era algo cabeza hueca y actuaba sin pensar :v bueno sigue siendo igual_

_Y Armin era muy pacifista y no se mete en problemas :v aunque los problemas si lo buscaban de vez en cuando_

_Cuidaba que uno no hiciera algo estúpido y que el otro aprendiera a defenderse_

_._

_Jajaja xD _

_¿Sabes karate o algo así? :0_

_._

_Si se, pero lo que le enseñe a Armin y Eren es mas bien defensa personal_

_Mi papá me enseño de niña"_

Y así siguieron hablando por un buen rato. Contaron como cada una conoció a Eren, Annie por su parte cuando hacían karate, y de ahí conoció a Armin. Hablaron de lo que les gustaba y lo que no, la razón del por que Annie se había mudado, por el trabajo de su papá, de lo que Caro estaba estudiando y de lo que la rubia había decidido para la universidad que entraría en menos de un par de meses. Caro había visto que la chica era algo seria, pero si hablaba como escribía los mensajes, entonces eso se quedaba en segundo término, era muy agradable.

"_Me gustaría seguir hablando pero ya tengo que desconectarme :/_

_. _

_Oww bueno u-u_

_Hay que seguir hablando después :D_

_._

_Claro :) bye bye_

_¡Ah se me olvidaba!_

_Ya conociste a los amigos de Eren?…_

_._

_No aún no :0 aunque si los conozco por nombre_

_Por?_

_._

_Ah ok, que bueno…_

_Por tu propio bien_

_Ten cuidado con la llamada Mikasa_

_._

_Eh?_

_Por que? ._. De lo que he oído de Eren es agradable y detallista_

_._

_Solo si le conviene -_- y es así sobre todo con Eren _

_Es posesiva y no quiere que ninguna chica se le acerque _

_Puedes creerlo? -_- ni siquiera yo que tengo mas derecho que ella, esta loca_

_Perdon no queria espantarte :/ pero es mejor que lo sepas"_

Caro tragó duro al cerrar el chat de Annie. No sabía si creerle o no, aunque tampoco creía que la ojiazul fuera de esas que mienten. Eren nunca le había comentado nada mas que buenas cosas de Mikasa, pero claro, si era verdad, era razonable que no tuviera nada malo que decir de ella. Y si así era con amistades del castaño ¿como sería con ella, que es la novia?

_"Creo que solo me daré cuenta hasta que la conozca..."_

...

Desde niña, Mikasa había sido talentosa. Aprendió a tocar el violín y el piano, era buena en deportes y siempre era la número uno de su clase. De niña tenía unos enormes ojos oscuros, un largo cabello negro y piel blanca, una niña muy adorable, que con el paso de los años fue madurando y convirtiéndose en una bella joven. Por esta razón siempre había sido tratada de una forma diferente, como si se tratara de una diosa, tanto por sus compañeras como sus compañeros.

Mikasa jamás había reprochado nada respecto a eso, le parecía muy normal. Era hija única, y sus padres siempre le decían que una princesa como ella merecía siempre lo mejor. Por el otro lado, en la escuela, siempre tenía a alguien con quien estar o conversar, los varones se ponían nerviosos cerca de ella y le cedían todo.

Lo conoció tres meses de haber iniciado las clases. A pesar que iban en el mismo ciclo escolar, por una razón jamás había notado su presencia hasta ese día nublado, en la hora del almuerzo.

La azabache no llevaba almuerzo, por lo que decidió ir a comprar algo. La fila era bastante larga, y simplemente se había parado a ver que tan larga era.

–¡Hey Mikasa!–exclamó una voz femenina, llamando la atención de la mencionada, quien se acercó. Era una compañera del salón.

–¿Piensas comprar algo?

–Si, esta vez no traigo almuerzo–contestó, acomodándose su bufanda roja–lo único es que esta algo larga la fila...

–No te preocupes–respondió su compañera, haciéndose para atrás y pisando accidentalmente los zapatos de un chico rubio atrás de ella, quien no dijo nada, pero se oían gruñidos de molestia del castaño detrás de el–ven, para que no esperes mucho.

Mikasa se movió y se puso en frente de la chica, de la cual solo reconocía el rostro ya que del nombre no se acordaba. Como siempre, ese tipo de gestos eran normales de los demás hacia ella...

–Tiene que ser una broma ¿otra persona que se mete a la fila?

–Eren, cálmate...

–Hey, tu la de la bufanda–la voz que se había quejado hizo caso omiso de la tranquila del rubio. Mikasa volteó, viendo al trigüeño, mas o menos de su misma altura, de ojos verde aqua, bastante molesto–haz el favor de hacer fila como los demás ¿no?

–Eren...–protestó el rubio, llevándose su mano a su cara, ocultándola.

–Es la verdad Armin. Hemos esperado mas tiempo por un simple bollo...

–Que machista eres–exclamó la compañera de la azabache hacia el llamado Eren–yo le di permiso de meterse, además no trae almuerzo y tiene hambre...

–¿Y que crees que estamos haciendo aquí esperando chiflada entrometida? ¿Solo por diversión?–la chica hizo una mueca ante la respuesta de aquel molesto muchacho.

–Es Mikasa Ackerman...

–¡Uf! ¡Te sabes su nombre! ¡Felicidades!

–¡No solo yo! ¡Toda la escuela sabe quien es!

–Solo si toda la escuela eres tu, ya que no tenía ni idea de quien es–Mikasa estaba totalmente concentrada sobre lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo por lo que decía aquel chico.

–... Lo siento, tienes razón–contestó la azabache–No debí meterme en la fila...

–¡Mikasa espera!–exclamó la chica, tomándola del brazo–¡No tienes que hacer lo que te diga alguien como el!

–Ten al menos un poco de dignidad y deja de hacer el ridículo–contestó el castaño, rodando sus ojos–apuesto a que ni ella sabe quien eres.

–Somos compañeras de salón, ingenuo...

–Te veo en clase–Mikasa soltó el agarre, dejando atrás a su compañera, quien se quedo estupefacta.

Al final, no alcanzo a comprar nada ya que el receso terminó. Después de las clases que aun faltaban, decidió no ir a otro lado mas que a su casa.

Debía apurarse, se oían truenos a lo lejos y se había olvidado el paraguas. Sin embargo, la lluvia ganó. Al sentir las primeras gotas en su cabello, caminó rápidamente hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana. Tenía mucha hambre y ahora debía esperar a que el aguacero se calmara.

Mientras esperaba sentada, una persona se acomodó a lado de ella, y al verlo de reojo, reconoció el llamativo color de ojos.

–Tu...

–Ah, que tal–respondió Eren al escucharla–vaya coincidencia...

–... Si...–notó entonces el paraguas cerrado y mojado que traía en su mano–Aunque tu si traes paraguas...

–Todavía ando algo lejos de mi casa así que me iré en autobús–contestó tranquilamente–Por cierto, lamento lo de hace rato en el receso, Armin me anduvo sermoneando mas que mi madre por ser grosero...

Mikasa no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro–No hay problema, lo entiendo... Y en realidad, no me acordaba del nombre de ella.

–Lo supuse, cuando te hablo vi que pusiste una cara de incógnita.

La azabache sintió su rostro colorarse–¿Tu... me habías visto?

–La chiflada esa grito tu nombre y estábamos atrás de ella...–un ruido intestinal se escuchó en medio de ellos. El rostro de ella se coloró aun mas, desvió la vista y ocultó su rostro entre la bufanda.

–No alcanzaste a comer ¿cierto?–preguntó Eren, a lo que dijo que no con la cabeza. El motor del autobús se escuchó en la esquina. Eren se paró de la banca para visualizarlo bien–Ese es mi autobús–abrió su mochila, y después de inspeccionar su interior por unos segundos, sacó algo y se lo extendió a Mikasa, quien algo extrañada lo agarró. Era la mitad de un sandwich.

–Armin me lo regaló ya que no se lo acabó–le dijo el trigüeño–es malo estar mucho tiempo con el estómago vacío–se despidió alzando levemente la mano y entró rápidamente al autobús. Mikasa volvió a quedarse sola, con medio sandwich y con el latido de su corazón a mil.

¿Que fue exactamente de lo que se enamoró de Eren? ¿Que fue la primera persona que no la trato como reina? ¿O que a pesar de todo había sido amable con ella? ¿O ambas? No lo sabía. Pero era la primera vez en su vida que deseaba saber mas de una persona, comenzó a buscar a Eren y a relacionarse con el y Armin, y en poco tiempo los tres se volvieron buenos amigos.

Eren era de esas personas que le daba igual todo a excepción de algunas cosas. Era bastante flojo en la escuela y quehaceres, y no mostraba ningún interés en tener alguna relación. Un problema para la azabache, ya que ella quería algo mas que una amistad. Durante el segundo año de prepa, Eren salió con una chica, con la cual no duró ni el mes.

–¿Tu terminaste con ella o fue al revés?–ella le preguntó un día después de la ruptura. El castaño tenía su cabeza para atrás, con su espalda caída en el respaldo del mesabanco.

–Ella fue. Dijo que ya no me soportaba y decidió terminar esto–contestó Eren tranquilamente–por mi parte esta bien, quería hacerme gastar en cada cita que tuviéramos, esta loca. De seguro eso fue lo que le molestó...

_"Yo no te pediría nada a cambio. Con tu compañía me es suficiente"_–¿Y entonces como se volvieron novios?

–Mmmm... No me acuerdo... Creo que ella me preguntó, y dije bueno por que no. No tenía nada que hacer así que le dije que si... Si, creo que así pasaron las cosas...

–¿Y... se besaron?

–Una sola vez–contestó el con una mueca–mala decisión. Casi metía su lengua hasta mi garganta, que asco–el ojiaqua se irguió para mirar a la azabache–¿Por que estas tan preguntona?

–Solo tenía curiosidad. Me pareció algo raro que por fin te animaras a tener una novia–"Y eso podría significar que mas adelante podría tener oportunidad"

–Pues ya había tenido una novia en primaria, pero fue de una semana, ya sabes, a esa edad es mas como un juego, y donde tomarse de la mano es como el sexo. Tal vez no le vi de malo ver la diferencia ya siendo de esta edad, pero en realidad no me interesa, no hay nadie quien me llame la atención.

–...¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

–No, nadie.

Fue como una punzada en el pecho. Aunque por un lado, significaba que ni ella ni nadie tendría oportunidad con Eren, y que para un futuro, cuando el decidiera tener algo mas serio, seria su oportunidad. Por eso trataba por todos los medios ser una de las únicas mujeres con las que Eren se relacionara. Y creyó que así seguirían las cosas...

...

–¿Negocios internacionales? ¿Tu?

–Si.

Despues de una pausa en la mesa, la risa de Connie estalló. Un leve tic molesto se presenció en la ceja de Eren–¿Que es tan chistoso?

–N-no... BUAJAJAJA... perdón, perdón, es que estabas... hablando tan seriamente que creí que... que...–Connie empezó a tranquilizarse al ver que era el único que se reía. Mikasa y Sasha estaban calladas, pero sorprendidas, Armin comía su almuerzo tranquilamente y Eren se veía molesto, de verdad–U-un momento... ¿Estas... hablando en serio?

–Si, es en serio. Me aceptaron en la universidad a la que fui a presentar. Un par de semanas mas y podré inscribirme.

–... Pero, pero... lo tuyo es el fútbol, creo recordar que muchas veces dijiste que serías un jugador profesional.

–Lo se, pero en estos meses que pasaron me he dado cuenta que me interesa también esa carrera. Seguiré practicando fútbol, pero será como un hobby–dio un trago a su bebida, ignorando las caras sorprendidas de sus amigos. Mikasa golpeteaba su pie en el piso.

Eren había cambiado. Claro, era de un modo bueno, pero era extraño. De repente se esforzaba en clases, de repente tenía buenas calificaciones, de repente pensaba en su futuro, de repente tenía pensamientos maduros. ¿Que había provocado ese cambio en el?... O acaso ¿Era alguien en vez de algo?...

–Hablando de otra cosa–mencionó Sasha en medio del silencio–¿Que tal si vamos a algún lado saliendo de la escuela? Es la última semana de clases y todos salimos temprano...

–Paso esta vez–respondió Eren.

–¡Vamos hermano! ¡Es buena idea! ¿Que te impide salir con nosotros?

–... Tengo otro compromiso...

–... Huy, ya entendimos...–respondió el ojimiel pícaramente–¿Tienes una cita o algo así?...

–... De hecho, si la tengo...

La azabache casi se ahogaba al tomar de su botella de agua. Un escalofrío paso por su espalda–¿C-cita? ¿Con quien?

Eren sonrió y rascó nerviosamente su nuca, un gesto que casi mata a Mikasa. Jamás lo había visto actuar así.

–Tengo novia.

–¿¡EHHH!?–Sasha y Connie exclamaron al unísono, llamando la atención de otras mesas.

–¡Pero como! ¡Cuando! ¿¡Por que no habías dicho nada!?–exclamó la castaña.

–¿La conocemos? ¿Es de otra escuela? ¿Menor? ¿Mayor? ¿Muy mayor?–preguntó Connie.

–Fue hace apenas una semana–contestó Eren con una sonrisa–es un año mayor que yo, va a la universidad...

–¡PÍ-CA-RO!–exclamó Connie, riéndose a continuación–Y bien ¿Cuando nos presentarás a la afortunada? ¿O no lo pensabas hacer?

–Claro que sí. La invité a nuestra graduación y me dijo que sí, ahí la conocerán.

–¿Y y y como es? ¿Como se llama?–preguntó Sasha animadamente.

–Se llama Carolina–respondió Eren, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla–que puedo decirte, la quiero demasiado. Para mí todo en ella es perfecto.

–¡Que romántico!–exclamó la ojicastaña, aplaudiendo como infante–jamás imaginé llegarte a oír hablar así ¡que hermoso! ¿No lo crees Mikasa?

–... Si, quien lo hubiera imaginado...

–¡Muéstranos una foto!–exclamó el calvillo, dejando caer sus puños en la mesa de arriba a abajo–Foto, foto, foto…

–No te mostraré nada Connie–contestó Eren con burla–a ninguno de ustedes. Tendrán que esperar a conocerla un par de semanas más.

–¿¡Pero por que tanto!?–exclamó la castaña, dejando caer su torso a la mesa–Armin ¡apóyanos!

–Annie y yo ya la conocemos, así que no tengo ningún problema…

–¡Tu! ¡Traidor!

Mikasa movía fuertemente su mandíbula, tallando sus dientes. Se supone que ella era su amiga, una muy cercana, tanto como Armin y esa estúpida narizona de la otra vez. Tenía el derecho de saber tanto como ellos que Eren tenía novia… un momento, en primer lugar ¡Eren no debería de tener novia! ¿¡Como había sido posible que un chico vale-madrista como él de repente le gustaba alguien e hizo que cambiara!? ¿Y que tan impresionante era esa como para que eso pasara?

…

–Supongo que tu te vas por tu lado–comentó Sasha hacia Eren ya estando el grupo en la salida de la escuela por la tarde.

–Así es–contestó sonrientemente. Se dispuso a cruzar la calle y se despidió con la mano de espaldas.

–¡Chao!–exclamó Connie, despidiéndose con la mano tanto el como Sasha de una manera exagerada.

–Ok, disimulen hasta que doble la esquina...

–¿En serio piensan hacerlo?–preguntó Armin, elevando una ceja.

–Claro que si, seremos espías–exclamó Sasha haciendo movimientos con sus manos–que empiece la operación _"Sigilo"_...

–¿Por qué _"Sigilo"_?

–Por que se oye genial, calla. Ahora, querido Armin, guíanos.

–Yo no quiero participar en esto gracias, vamos Mikasa–el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, pero al voltear nuevamente se dio cuenta que la azabache no se movía–¿Mikasa?

–Yo... también quiero saber sobre ella...–respondió entre dientes, haciendo que el rubio sintiera un leve escalofrío en su interior.

–Somos mayoría, tres contra uno, solo tu y nosotros tres...

–Ya entendí–suspiró cansadamente el menor, arrastrando sus pies hacia donde estaban los otros tres, quienes dejaron que Armin pasara para caminar tras el.

Doblaron la misma esquina donde habían perdido de vista al ojiaqua y caminaron unas cuadras hacia el norte y algunas hacia la derecha.

–Esperen esperen–comentó Sasha casi llegando–ahí esta–apuntó disimuladamente hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde se encontraba el castaño esperando, apoyado en una pared.

–Hay que meternos a la tienda para no ser tan obvios...

–Pero Eren nos podría ver desde el otro lado de la calle.

–Vamos es Eren, podríamos pasar en sus narices y no se daría cuenta–comentó Connie, empujando a Armin hacia la puerta de la tienda y las dos chicas acompañándolos. En efecto, Eren ni siquiera había notado que lo habían seguido. Curiosearon en la tienda sin perder de vista la gran ventana que daba hacia en frente.

–Se nota que esa tiene sin cuidado a Eren–comentó Mikasa lo suficientemente fuerte para que Armin la escuchara–hacerlo esperar cuanto quiera...

–Caro trabaja en el restaurante, por eso la esta esperando...

–Y ademas trabajadora–comentó Connie desde el otro pasillo, acompañado de un silbido. Mikasa mordió el interior de su mejilla bastante molesta _"Como si tener un trabajo de mesera fuera la gran cosa"_

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y salió una chica de cabello negro rizado que tocaba sus hombros vestida con una blusa verde de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla y flats color negro, quien al ver a Eren sonrió y se acercó hacia el, quien la recibió con un abrazo que duro varios segundos.

Los tres muchachos, menos Armin, al ver esto se fueron acercando inconscientemente hacia la ventana.

–Armin ¿es ella?–preguntó Sasha en el momento en que se separaban del abrazo.

–Si, es ella–contestó Armin tranquilamente sin voltear ya que tenía su atención en un objeto en sus manos.

–¡Se están moviendo! ¡Vamos!–exclamó Connie al ver que la pareja comenzaba a caminar hacia cierta dirección. Tomó a Armin del cuello de la prenda por sorpresa para el rubio–¡vamos, corramos!

–¡E-espera eso lo iba a comprar!

...

Su salida después de la escuela había terminado en una operación de espionaje en el boliche. Al visualizarlos entre las sillas en la zona de juego, se quedaron lo mas cerca posible sin poder ser vistos, por lo que entraron en la sección de cafetería en una mesa con buena visibilidad hacia donde estaban.

–Ustedes no tienen un límite ¿verdad?–preguntó Armin después de varios minutos en silencio ya que veían de lejos que Eren hablaba animadamente con su novia.

Mikasa estaba hecha una furia. Eren estaba sonriendo, riendo como un niño pequeño, con esa ¿Por que jamás se había reído así con ella? Y además ¿que es lo que esa tal Carolina tenía de especial?

¿Cuerpo? Ella tenía mas que dar.

¿Cabello? Era negro, como el de ella; era corto, como el de ella.

¿Pechos? Seguro era copa B, pero ella era copa C ¡tómala!

¿Trasero? ... Bueno, si era mas voluptuoso que el suyo... De seguro era pura grasa...

–¿Podemos irnos ya? Dejemos a Eren disfrutar de su cita...

–No seas aguafiestas Armin–respondió Sasha mientras comía su tercer pedazo de pizza–esto es parte de la amistad...

Armin rodó los ojos, por lo que sacó un libro de su mochila para ignorar a sus amigos, quienes veían como Caro y Eren se preparaban para jugar. Primero fue el castaño, lanzó la bola y tiró ocho de los pinos. Siguiente fue Caro, quien hacía tiempo para tirarla ya que el castaño le decía algo desde su asiento y ella se reía, a lo que Mikasa rodaba los ojos visiblemente molesta. Finalmente la mano de Caro tiró la bola de una manera algo torpe. La bola impactó y tiró los diez pinos.

–¡Ja! ¡Lo hice!–exclamó la voz de Caro, apuntando a Eren–¡Tómala!–Diciendo esto hizo unos leves movimientos simulando un baile de la victoria.

–Que vergüenza hacer algo así en público...

–Pues a Eren no le molesta–comentó Connie, al ver que el ojiaqua tomaba entre sus manos las mejillas de su novia y las jalaba levemente. Mikasa apretó sus nudillos, arrugando por completo un lado de su falda.

El castaño y la azabache continuaron jugando, platicaban tranquilamente entre ellos, parando de vez en cuando el juego por esta misma razón.

Mikasa sorbía muy lentamente de su popote, sin hacerle ningún caso a la comida. Sus ojos solo estaban enfocados en un Eren que desconocía por completo, cuando en la mañana creía conocer todo de él.

El primer juego lo ganó Caro, quien le sacó la lengua a Eren tras la victoria. Mientras jugaban la segunda ronda, Eren se sentó esperando su turno, su vista pasó por varios lados del boliche, hasta que su mirada se conectó con tres pares de ojos que reconoció inmediatamente. Tanto el como los otros tres vacilaron un momento, hasta que Connie, Sasha y Mikasa desviaron la mirada.

–Mhm, solo fueron tres pinos. Eren, tu turno…–al ver que no había respuesta, Caro volteó y ció a Eren distraído–¿Eren? ¿Todo bien?

–Ehm… si, si todo bien–respondió, parándose de la silla–me dio… algo de sed ¿Quieres algo?

–No gracias–comentó, sentándose en la silla donde estuvo el castaño hacía un momento–No tardes mucho o si no tiraré por ti…

–Oh no, eso no pasará. Esta ronda la gano yo–comentó sonriendo, para seguir caminando hacia la zona del café, directo a la mesa donde estaban los otros cuatro. Se paró en frente de ellos, dejando un silencio entre ellos.

–… ¡Eren! ¡Hola, que coincidencia!–exclamó Connie de repente.

–¿Que están haciendo aquí?–preguntó secamente el ojiaqua.

–Vinimos… a comer… al boliche…–respondió Sasha, para después sorber de su refresco.

–Les dije que era una mala idea, con la mirada clavada en ellos dos tarde o temprano se daría cuenta–respondió el rubio después de casi una hora en silencio.

–No ayudas mucho Armin…

–No pensaba hacerlo.

–¡No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de seguirme!–exclamó Eren.

–Lo sentimos, pero teníamos curiosidad de conocer a tu novia–respondió inocentemente la castaña. Eren suspiró cansadamente, llevándose la mano a la frente.

–Esta bien, esta bien. Pero ya váyanse, será incómodo saber que nos están vigilando–dicho esto, se movió hacia el mostrador para pedir algo.

–Creo que la Operación Sigilo ha acabado…

–Creo que sí–respondió Connie. Los cuatro se pararon de la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida del lugar. Al ver la mesa vacía, el ojiaqua exhaló y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Caro.

…

Sasha y Mikasa caminaban por la avenida con solo el sonido de los carros. Connie y Armin se habían separado en un punto del camino hacia sus casas. Eran como las seis de la tarde así que aún no anochecía.

–Cruzaré aquí–comentó Sasha, apuntando hacia el cruce.

–Si, esta bien…

–… Mikasa–la azabache volteó a ver a su amiga, quien tenía un gesto algo serio–¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Por que?

–Por lo de Eren… siempre tuviste un interés en él ¿no?

–… Nunca he dicho que me gustara.

–No lo has dicho pero si lo has demostrado–respondió la castaña–aunque Eren es algo despistado…

–No vemos mañana Sasha–respondió cortantemente. La castaña sonrió de una manera discreta, dándose cuenta que la azabache no quería hablar de eso.

–Si, hasta mañana–se despidió alzando la mano, pasando la calle con el semáforo en rojo. La azabache se dispuso a seguir su camino, pasando por un lado del parque. No tardo mucho en dejar de caminar y sentarse en una banca. Vaya día, todo había empezado normalmente…

Lo peor de todo es que se veía que ambos se querían. Creyó que tal vez Eren había sido presionado por parte de la chica, o que ella había sido forzada a salir con él, pero al parecer no había sido así.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo llegarán a durar juntos? ¿O acaso será de esos romances que duran por siempre?"_

Eso último pensamiento fue como una apuñalada en su pecho. Imaginarse a Eren casándose con alguien más, mientras que ella sería una invitada más de la boda…

Se cacheteó mentalmente. No podía pensar aún en eso. Ni siquiera llevaban medio mes juntos. Tal vez solo duraban un mes, o menos de un año. Si, siendo un año menor, aunque no es mucha la diferencia, las actividades y los estudios de cada quien podía hacer que no se diera nada… Muchas cosas y posibilidades cruzaban por su mente, haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo. El atardecer tomó un color más llamativo al estar el sol en lo más alto.

–… No puedo creer que me hayas ganado otra vez…–una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la barda del parque, la cual Mikasa reconoció. Se paró de la banca y elevó lo más que pudo la vista, viendo el cabello castaño de Eren, acompañado a lado de una cabecilla azabache.

–Pudiste haberme ganado en el último tiro–comentó la azabache de forma burlona–pero te desconcentraste por la señora que estaba a lado…

–¡Estaba hablando como loca! Además los movimientos de su mano distraían bastante.

–No no no. Eso demuestra que eres muy despistado.

–En eso no puedo decir nada por que es la verdad…

Los pasos de Mikasa se movían con cuidado sobre el pavimento, siguiendo por detrás y del otro lado de la cerca a los otros dos. Salieron del camino del parque, parando en la esquina para cruzar la calle. La azabache paró antes de dejarse ver, detrás de los arbustos.

–Merezco un premio por mi victoria–comentó Caro, alzando su brazo y mostrando el pequeño conejo de su brazo–gané limpiamente.

–De acuerdo ¿Que quieres que te dé?

–Era broma–respondió la azabache de una manera burlona–es solo un juego de boliche, descuida.

–… Pero ¿y si yo te quiero dar algo?–respondió el castaño, mirándola de frente y acercándose un poco más, con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ante esto, Caro tragó duro, sintiendo sus pómulos calentarse.

–En… en ese caso ya será tu decisión–dijo pausadamente, viendo hacia otro lado de la calle. Unos segundos después, las manos de Eren tomaron entre ellas el rostro de la ojicastaña, haciendo que volteara a verlo, las frentes de ambos casi se tocan, pudiendo sentir su respiración. Caro entrecerró los ojos, al sentir el contacto de los labios del castaño, sintió una calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Dejó que él tomara el control, de una manera calmada y gentil. Cuando se separaron, Eren ocultó su rostro entre el cuello de su novia, quien se dio cuenta que estaba avergonzado al notar el sonrojo excesivo en sus orejas y sintiendo su corazón saltando de su pecho.

–Eso… ha sido lo más cursi que me han dado…–dijo Caro en medio del silencio. Eren no respondió nada, solo apretó mas el agarre del abrazo hacia la azabache, quien sonrió, pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico y besó su mejilla–muchas gracias.

Acordándose que estaban en la calle, se separaron y cruzaron la calle con las manos entrelazadas. Mikasa se quedó atrás, en aquel arbusto que se encontraba al final del parque del Deja vú. No sabía si era rabia o tristeza lo que sentía, pero hacía que se le oprimiera el pecho; más bien, eran ambos sentimientos, juntos, como un torbellino destruyendo todo a su paso. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que sentía algo por Eren. El castaño había destruido su orgullo dos veces: aquella vez que se conocieron y hacía unos minutos. Por que a pesar de tenerla a ella a lado por esos años, siendo alguien hermosa, talentosa y que hubiera hecho lo que fuera por el, había escogido a aquella chica. Una chica común y corriente.

…

–¡Franz Kefka!… ¡Sasha Braus!… ¡Millius Zermusky!… ¡Connie Springer!…¡Mikasa Ackerman!–el director nombraba por el micrófono a los estudiantes de tercero que se graduaban, los hombres vestidos en traje y las mujeres en vestidos de fiesta, que ocultaban debajo de las togas por mientras duraba la ceremonia. Se levantaban y pasaban a recibir su certificado de graduación–… ¡Eren Jaeger!

–¡SI! ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡BRAVO CARIÑO!–exclamó una emocionada Carla en medio de la multitud y los aplausos. Eren pudo escucharla, solo rodó los ojos y sonreía ante el gesto de su madre. A lado de ella se encontraba su esposo y Caro con el cabello suelto un poco más arreglado de lo normal y usando un vestido color púrpura con tela de encaje negro en sus hombros y clavículas y zapatos negros con algo de tacón.

–… ¡Hannah Diamant!… ¡Armin Arlert!…

–Caro–el nombre dicho por su antiguo maestro de ciencias hizo que Caro lo volteara a mirar–quiero agradecerte por las tutorías que le diste a Eren… aunque no imagine que terminaran de novios…

–Si, yo tampoco–respondió Caro con una risa algo nerviosa–¿Le… molesta?…

–Oh no no. Me alegra que mi hijo este saliendo con alguien como tu, lo vi bastante motivado durante este semestre en muchos aspectos–respondió el azabache de lentes con sinceridad–no puedo creer que mi muchacho estudiará la universidad…

Caro sonrió en silencio, recordando cuando ella se graduó. Habían estado su papá y su mamá, quien había llorado de la emoción. También habían estado Astrid y Levi. A pesar de que era la ex-esposa de su padre, Astrid y su madre siempre se habían llevado de una manera cordial.

Elevó un poco la mirada hacia en frente, logrando distinguir a Levi sentado entre las primeras sillas, donde se encontraban alumnos y maestros. Estaba pensando si felicitarlo por otro año de trabajo… no, mejor lo haría en casa. Nadie aparte de Eren sabía que Levi era de su familia, no quería que se pensara que Eren pudo haber llegado tener algo de apoyo por parte de el por ser su novia.

La ceremonia terminó, dando reconocimiento a los alumnos de mejor promedio y unas palabras de el mejor de la generación, que había sido Armin. Finalmente, todos tiraron sus birretes hacia arriba. La preparatoria había terminado oficialmente, y ahora comenzarían otra etapa de la vida.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse para poder encontrarse con sus familiares. Carla, Grisha y Caro se movieron para poder buscar a Eren, quien al verlos se dirigió a donde estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¡Cariño muchas felicidades!–exclamó Carla, abrazando cálidamente a su hijo.

–Muchas gracias mamá…

–Hijo, felicidades–dijo Grisha, también dándole un abrazo a Eren–estamos orgullosos.

–Gracias papá, se los agradezco mucho…

Caro se acercó y extendió los brazos, abrazando a su novio, quien la rodeó de la cintura y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo–Muchas felicidades Eren. Creo que esas horas que di d mi tiempo valieron la pena.

–Lo dices como si hubiera sido una pesadilla.

–Si lo fue… al menos al principio. Me hiciste renunciar no lo olvides…

–¡Ah espera! ¡Te presentaré con unas personas!–exclamó el rojiverde entusiasmado, tomando de la mano a la azabache, dejándose dirigir por el chico.

–¡Hey Sasha! ¡Connie!–exclamó el castaño al ver a los mencionados hablando con Armin–Les presento a mi novia, Caro.

–¡Hola!–exclamó entusiasmada la castaña–mucho gusto, soy Sasha. Eren nos ha hablado tanto de tí que ya te quería conocer…

–_Mademoiselle_, es un honor–dijo el bajo de ojos miel, simulando una reverencia, haciendo que Caro sonriera ante el gesto–soy Connie, mucho gusto. Me gustaría saber ¿como fue que un diamante bellamente pulido terminó con esta roca tosca?…

–Ahorrate tus comentarios poéticos que no te quedan–respondió Eren con un tono burlón, pero se notaba el tic de su ceja–siempre es así…

–Descuida no me molesta–contestó Caro–me da mucho gusto conocerlos también… Armin, felicidades por tu promedio…

–Muchas gracias Caro–respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

–¡Mikasa!–exclamó Sasha, alzando la mano y haciendo un gesto para que viniera. Caro volteó para ver acercándose a una chica vestida con la toga, como todos los demás, de piel blanca, cabello azabache arreglado y ojos oscuros "Wow, es muy bonita"

–Mikasa, ella es mi novia, Caro–dijo Eren hacia la chica, quien volteó a ver a la mencionada. Recordando la conversación que había tenido con Annie, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba por la adrenalina. Notó como los ojos de la chica, aunque de una manera discreta, se movieron de abajo hacia arriba. La estaba escaseando… de una manera que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. La chica finalmente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y extendió la mano.

–Es un gusto conocerte Caro. Eren no ha parado de hablar de tí desde que supimos que tenía novia…

La mirada de la azabache era bastante inquietante. Su sonrisa se veía bastante falsa, o al menos así lo veía Caro. Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar por lo que la rubia le había dicho–Si…–extendió la mano hacia la de Mikasa–es un gusto también pa… ra mí…–lo último lo dijo en otro tono, ya que sintió como los dedos de la azabache apretaban su mano de una manera bastante persistente, haciéndole sentir algo de dolor. Sin embargo, lo trató de disimular lo más que pudo.

–Bueno, hay que seguir en la fiesta ¿no?–dijo Connie, sin haber notado la tensión por parte de Mikasa.

–Vamos Caro…

–Si claro… ahorita te alcanzo…

–¿Todo bien?–comentó Eren algo extrañado, sin inmutarse de que sus amigos había comenzado a caminar.

–Si si. Solo iré al baño…

–Bueno, te veo en un rato–dicho esto el castaño sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde los demás se habían ido. Caro se quedó estática por un momento, bajó la vista y extendió su mano, la cual tenía marcas rojas en la palma y en el dorso.

"_Al parecer… Annie tenía razón…"_

**Y aquí termina el octavo capítulo!**

**Salió más largo de lo esperado :0 espero que eso recompense que me haya tardado n-nU**

**A partir de ahora Eren x Caro x Levi seguirá presente, pero habrá más Caro x Eren x Mikasa :o que es lo que la Choza hará ahora?**

**Espero seguir viva para el final del mes y verlos pronto :3**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


End file.
